The Fox
by Kasuga Rei
Summary: Shion Kaito adalah anak dari keluarga Shion yang menjaga kuil para Youkai, leluhur keluarga Shion adalah keluarga yang berhasil mengunci youkai Rubah Merah yang telah membunuh banyak manusia, namun Kaito sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika dia bertemu dengan youkai Rubah Putih. GAKUKAI (Shonen-ai / SFW / Updated: Oct 18, 2017)
1. Chapter 1: The Rising of The White Fox

_Rubah Merah dan Rubah Putih selalu menari di bawah sinar rembulan._

 _Rubah Merah meminta jiwa Rubah Putih, tetapi Rubah Putih hanya memberi perasaannya._

 _Rubah Putih menyayanginya, tetapi Rubah Merah lebih menyayangi kekuatannya._

 _Rubah Merah murka seperti warnanya, Rubah Putih terdiam seperti warnanya._

 _Rubah Merah kini membenci Rubah Putih dan membuatnya tidur untuk selamanya._

 _Rubah Merah dan Rubah Putih tidak lagi menari di bawah sinar rembulan._

 _Rubah Merah membuat dunia ini seperti warnanya._

 _Dan Rubah Putih memipih seperti warnanya._

* * *

Keluarga Shion adalah keluarga penjaga kuil para _youkai_ dari dunia lain. Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, keluarga Shion berhasil mengunci siluman rubah merah paling jahat bernama _Akagitsune no Neishi_ , atau lebih dikenal sebagai Neishi. Dia sangat cerdik dan licik, banyak korban yang meninggal secara tidak wajar karena ulahnya. Setelah dia ditangkap dan disegel oleh Shion Amagoto, kini Neishi berada dalam sebuah kotak yang bersegel di bawah tanah rumah keluarga besar Shion.

Jaman berganti, kini keluarga Shion masih menjaga kuil tersebut. Jaman sekarang, banyak orang yang jarang mengunjungi kuil. Orang-orang hanya datang ke kuil pada hari tertentu saja. Kepercayaan pun mulai berkurang. Dan hal ini, membuat Kaito—sebagai penerus kepala keluarga Shion—tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk melanjutkan warisannya.

Malam itu, adalah malam dimana besok perayaan Rubah Merah dilaksanakan. Di kuil sangat ramai untuk menyambut hari esok. Banyak orang yang mengunjungi kuil untuk berdoa agar Neishi, si Rubah Merah, untuk terkurung selamanya. Para pendeta dan _miko_ sibuk bekerja untuk hari esok. Sebagai keluarga penjaga kuil ini, keluarga Shion mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk upacara besok. Ayah Kaito, Shion Kongo, membawa beberapa segel baru dan membawa beberapa bawahannya untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. Ketika melewati ruang utama, Kongo melihat anak tunggalnya tersebut sedang duduk santai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dengan perasaan kesal, Kongo menghampiri Kaito.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kongo merebut ponsel Kaito. "Seharusnya kau sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan membantu yang lain untuk upacara besok!"

Kaito berkeringat dingin dan membuang muka, "Bukankah ayah yang akan melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau terus-terusan menyuruhku melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti?"

Para bawahan Kongo mulai panik dan mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kongo dengan kasar menampar Kaito, "Dasar kau bodoh! Kau adalah keluarga Shion! Kita adalah keturunan yang berhasil mengunci Rubah Merah! Rubah Merah yang dulu telah banyak membunuh orang tidak berdosa!"

Kaito berdiri dengan wajah kesal, "Oh iya?! Lalu apa urusannya denganku?! Aku bukan yang menguncinya! Bukan juga ayah! Kita hanya keturunannya! Bukan berarti harus kita yang selalu melakukan hal ini!" sambil mengepal tangannya, Kaito pun lari dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Bawahan Kongo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, menghampiri Kongo, "Tuan... apa saya harus mengejarnya?"

Kongo menghembuskan nafasnya, "Tidak perlu, percuma. Dia hanya akan memperlambat proses. Kita lanjutkan saja." ucap Kongo.

"Ba—baiklah." ucap Kiyoteru.

Kaito masih berlari menuju hutan di belakang kuil—rumahnya sendiri. Dia berhenti di depan gerbang kuil untuk menuju ke arah gunung. Kaito mulai komat-kamit disana karena kesal. Ketika sedang mengamuk, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Kaito.

Kaito kaget, "Siapa?!" dia membalik badannya.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil, "Kaito... kau masih saja berkelakuan seperti bocah." itu adalah Meiko, sepupu Kaito. "Kau sudah berumur 25 tahun _loh_! Berhentilah berkelakukan seperti bocah SD."

Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana jika kau ada di posisiku, Meiko. Ayahku—tidak, semua anggota keluargaku terobsesi dengan rubah merah."

Meiko tersenyum, "Hei, aku juga keluargamu. Yah... sebenarnya aku tidak murni keluarga Shion. Aku hanya anak dari kakak ibumu."

Kaito dan Meiko sudah akrab sejak mereka masih kecil. Meiko memang bukan keturunan Shion, namun karena sering bersama Kaito, dia juga menerima pelajaran memanah dari Kongo. Ciri khas dari keluarga Shion adalah keahliannya dalam panahan. Kaito yang sudah berbakat sejak kecil dalam panahan, sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakannya dalam urusan keluarga maupun urusan lainnya. Itu karena saat dia berusia 6 tahun, Kaito pernah terkena tembakan panah besi _youkai_ oleh seseorang di tempat pelatihan. Akhirnya, Kaito pun memilih latihan sendiri dan menyimpan keahliannya tersebut untuk sendiri. Bahkan sejak masa sekolah pun, Kaito menolak semua tawaran perlombaan ataupun udangan panahan. Meiko yang awalnya hanya terbawa Kaito, masih mendalami panahan hingga kini di sekolah panahan keluarga Shion.

"Bukannya sekarang harusnya kau membantu paman ke ruang bawah tanah? Padahal tahun kemarin akhirnya kau mau kesana." ucap Meiko.

"Tahun kemarin adalah tahun pertama dan terakhirku melihat ruang bawah tanah. Aku tidak mau kesana lagi. Disana tidak ada apa-apa selain kotak kumuh dan jelek yang dipasangi tulisan aneh di kertas jimat." Kaito membuang muka.

"Kau tahu di dalam sana adalah si Rubah Merah, 'kan?" ucap Meiko sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kaito tersenyum sarkastik, " _Heh_... Jika aku buka kotak itu, yang keluar hanyalah debu dan lalat saja. Aku yakin itu."

Meiko terkekeh, "Sebagai keluarga Shion, kurasa pemikiran logis-mu yang paling sulit ditaklukan. Aku salut dan kasihan padamu dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

"Aku yakin kau juga tidak mempercayai hal semacam ini." Kaito melirik Meiko.

"Hei... aku bukan keluarga Shion. Jadi aku tidak ikut-ikut dalam urusan ini. Ini masalah kepercayaan. Dan sekarang, yang aku percayai adalah hologram yang digunakan sebagai alat konser." Meiko tertawa. "Oh iya..." Meiko melihat jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali membantu ibumu dan para _miko_. Lebih baik kau juga membantunya, sebagai ganti kau tidak mendengar apa yang ayahmu katakan." Meiko pun pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

Setelah Meiko pergi, Kaito menyandar di salah satu pilar gerbang. Dia memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang. Dia menutup matanya dan berpikir kenapa dia harus hidup di keluarga yang masih mempercayai hal mistis.

"Tidak bisakah aku hidup normal?" ucap Kaito yang masih menutup matanya.

" _Untuk seorang keluarga Shion, kau sangat menarik."_

Suara tersebut membuat Kaito membuka matanya dan kaget. Tiba-tiba angin menghembus dengan kencang, langit yang penuh bintang sedikit demi sedikit tertutup oleh gumpalan awan hitam. Kaito menoleh kesana-kemari dengan keringat dinginnya.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Kaito.

" _Aku? Siapa aku? Siapa kau? Siapa yang peduli?"_

"Siapa kau?! Tunjukan wajahmu!" Kaito kesal.

" _Kenapa harus wajahku? Bagaimana jika aku tidak memiliki wajah?"_

"Apa...?" Kaito kini benar-benar merasa jengkel. "Tunjukkan sosokmu atau—"

Dari atas ke hadapan Kaito, muncul seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut putih panjangnya yang diikat, sebuah hiasan rambut yang terbuat dari kaca berbentuk bulat, berwarna merah memantulkan cahayanya ke wajah Kaito. Matanya tajam dan berwarna merah darah. Dia memakai baju tradisional merah yang panjang hampir menutupi semua anggota tubuhnya. Dia menatap Kaito dengan tajam dan senyumannya yang menyeringai membuat Kaito membatu untuk sesaat.

Suaranya berat dan parau, dia menjilat bibirnya sambil tersenyum, "Shion Kaito..." taringnya bisa terlihat jelas di mata Kaito, "Si bocah yang tidak percaya akan hal-hal mistis."

Kaito mundur secara perlahan, "Kau... Kau... Kenapa ber- _cosplay_ di tengah hutan seperti ini?"

Dengan perasaan murka karena ucapan Kaito, sosok serba merah tersebut mendekati Kaito dengan cepat dan dia mencekiknya, "Mungkin aku akan melakukan ini agar kau tahu siapa aku." Tiba-tiba sosok merah tersebut menarik tangan Kaito dengan kasar dan mereka melayang ke langit.

Kaito terbelalak dan bernafas dengan cepat, "A—apa?! Tu—tunggu! Ke—kenapa?!"

Sosok merah itu menyeringai dan melepaskan genggamannya, "Dah..."

Kaito jatuh dari langit, dia berteriak dan panik, "Tunggu—!" dia menutup matanya.

"Kaito!"

Kaito membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dia melihat Meiko di hadapannya. Kaito melirik kesana-kemari.

Meiko menyilangkan tangannya, "Ya ampun... aku tidak percaya kau tertidur disini. Aku kira kau sudah pulang setelah aku pergi tadi. Ternyata kau masih disini. Sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi. Lebih baik kau berbenah diri sebelum ayahmu meledak-ledak."

Kaito masih bernafas dengan cepat dan matanya kosong.

"Kaito...?" Meiko mulai khawair dengan sepupunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kaito pun berdiri, "Aku..." dia menatap Meiko dengan wajah pucat, "...harus menemui ayahku!" setelah itu dia lari meninggalkan Meiko.

"Hah?!" Meiko bingung, "Tunggu! Apa maksudmu—Hei, Kaito!"

Kaito berlari menuju kuil, disana Kongo dan para bawahannya sedang mempersiapkan upacara. Semua orang disana terheran-heran melihat Kaito. Kiyoteru yang sempat melirik Kaito, dia melihat sebuah benang merah terang di puncak Kaito.

"Ayah!" teriak Kaito.

Kongo menghela nafasnya, "Kaito, lebih baik bersiap-siap, upacara akan dimulai jam—"

Kaito berwajah kusut, "Ayah! Bagaimana wujud si Rubah Merah?!"

Semua orang yang ada disana kaget dan semua menjadi hening. Mata tertuju pada Kaito yang berbicara hal aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kaito bertanya tentang Rubah Merah yang sama sekali tidak dia pedulikan. Kongo menatap anaknya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kaito... apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kongo mengerutkan alisnya.

Nafas Kaito terputus-putus, "Aku... melihat—"

Kiyoteru menarik benang tipis yang berwarna merah terang dari pundak Kaito, matanya terbelalak kaget dan tangannya gemetaran memegang benang tersebut, "A—Akagitsune no Neishi."

Kepanikan muncul disana, orang-orang mulai berbicara tidak jelas dan suasana tidak terkontrol. Kongo menarik benang yang dipegang Kiyoteru. "Benang api neraka. Ini potongan benang dari Rubah Merah." dia melirik Kaito dengan keringat dingin, "Kaito... kau melihatnya...?"

"Aku..." Kaito memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Rubah Merah, "...telah ditarik ke langit olehnya."

Tangan Kaito lebam dan jika dipegang terasa dingin seperti es. Kongo menyuruh para _miko_ untuk mengurus Kaito. Kongo mengarahkan beberapa bawahannya. Ibu Kaito dan Meiko datang ke ruangan tersebut, ibu Kaito berlinangan air mata karena khawatir anak satu-satunnya tersebut hampir mati oleh Rubah Merah.

"Semua! Siapkan senjata kalian! Kita akan menutup daerah kuil dan gunung! Pasangkan mantera di setiap sudut, jangan sampai ada yang hilang! Ingat! Setiap sudut! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Neishi berkeliaran terlalu jauh atau dia akan memakan korban! Atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi... dia akan membalaskan dendamnya." Kongo tampak serius, "Semuanya! Bergerak sekarang!"

"Baik!" semua menjawab serempak, dan suasana di kuil kini mulai mencekam.

Kongo dan Kiyoteru berada di grup yang sama untuk melindungi gerbang utama, Kiyoteru melirik tuannya, "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi bagaimana Neishi bisa keluar dari kotak segel? Kita sudah menggantinya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia melarikan diri."

"Aku belum tahu. Sekarang yang penting adalah menahan Neishi." ucap Kongo tegas.

Kaito kini berada di kamarnya, dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan masih terbayang-bayang akan wujud Neishi. Kaito ingin melupakan sosok mengerikan tersebut. Kaito menutup matanya dan mencoba membuang ingatannya akan Neishi. Ketika dia membuka matanya, Neishi muncul di langit-langit sambil menyeringai kearah Kaito.

Kaito kaget dan berdiri dari _futon-_ nya, "Ka—kau! Neishi!"

Neishi turun dari langit-langit dan mendekati Kaito. Dia menaruh jemarinya yang sangat dingin di mulut Kaito, dia tersenyum, "Jangan berteriak terlalu keras. Kenapa kau selalu berteriak jika melihatku?" dia menyeringai, "Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Kaito berlari menuju lemari kayunya dan mengambil busur dan anak panah. Neishi menatapnya dan sekarang menatap Kaito dengan wajah malas, "Busur dan anak panah. Kau benar-benar keluarga Shion."

Kaito memasang kuda-kuda untuk menerbangkan anak panahnya kearah Neishi, "Neishi, ini adalah anak panah besi yang diberi—"

"Mantera pengunci _youkai_?" Neishi bermuka malas, "Iya, aku tahu. Kalian keluarga Shion sangat senang membuat benda-benda seperti itu." kini dia menatap Kaito dengan dingin, "Dan berhentilah memanggilku Neishi."

"Oh iya?" Kaito masih memasang kuda-kuda, "Lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa? Akagitsune? Atau aku harus menyebutkan nama lengkapmu? Hah? Akagitsune no Neishi?"

Mata Neishi kini menyalat, taringnya keluar dan dia mulai mengerang dengan keras. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seekor rubah besar berwarna merah. Kaito menelan ludah dan siap-siap memanah kepala rubah raksasa tersebut. Namun, bulu rubah merah itu memipih dan kini dia berwarna putih. Kaito kaget dan agak menurunkan busurnya.

Kaito menganga, "Kau... Shirokitsune no Seiran...?"

Rubah itu mendekati Kaito. Dia mengeluarkan cakarnya dan menghampiri secara perlahan. Kaito yang menurunkan busurnya, kini mengangkatnya lagi dan mengarahkannya ke kepala rubah tersebut.

"Shirokitsune no Seiran sudah punah jauh sebelum Akagitsune no Neishi disegel. Dia punah karena Neishi membunuhnya. Neishi membunuh semua _youkai_ yang berusaha menghentikannya untuk membunuh manusia. Termasuk Seiran." ucap Kaito.

Seiran masih dalam bentuk rubah raksasa, kamar Kaito yang cukup besar tampak sempit karenanya. Dia menatap Kaito dengan matanya yang tajam. Tetapi, perlahan-lahan dia kembali ke wujud biasa. Dia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya yang serba merah, kecuali _scarf_ -nya yang berwarna putih.

Seiran tersenyum, "Kenapa manusia ingin sekali melihatku mati? Letakan busur dan anak panah-mu. Aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Kaito perlahan menurunkan busurnya sambil gemetaran, "Tidak akan melukaiku? Di hutan kau mencekikku dan mengangkatku ke langit. Lebih parah lagi, kau menjatuhkanku."

"Itu karena kau berisik sekali." ucap Seiran sambil menutup mulutnya dengan gaya tidak mau tahu. "Tapi... aku cukup kaget kau tidak takut padaku. Oh tunggu..." Seiran menyeringai, "Kau takut padaku."

Kaito masih berwajah kesal, "Apa maumu? Kau mau membalaskan dendam Neishi? Padahal kau juga tidak suka jika dia membunuh manusia-manusia yang tidak berdosa."

Seiran tersenyum, "Ah... Akagitsune no Neishi. Kalian memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia adalah Rubah Merah (Akagitsune) dan Pijakan Batu (Neishi)." Seiran kini menyeringai, "Tapi sayang sekali, kami memiliki nama kami sendiri di dunia _youkai_."

Kaito heran, "Bu—bukankah nama kalian tertera di buku _youkai_?"

"Buku _youkai_?" Seiran tersenyum, "Itu hanyalah sebuah buku yang ditulis seorang pendeta dan semua mengikuti apa yang dia katakan. Sedangkan para pendeta sama sekali tidak tahu kehidupan kami yang sebenarnya. Neishi (Batu Pijakan)? Oh... dia sangat benci dipanggil dengan nama itu."

"Berarti... kau juga bukan... Seiran." Kaito masih menatap Seiran dengan serius.

"Mereka memanggilku Shirokitsune no Seiran, karena aku selalu membuat suasana menjadi sejuk dan dingin. Manusia-manusia saat itu tinggal di pegunungan, akhirnya aku dipanggil Shirokitsune no Seiran (Rubah Putih si Udara Pegunungan). Mereka selalu memberi nama-nama yang menggelikan." Seiran menyeringai, "Akagitsune no Neishi memiliki nama sendiri... dia bernama Yuuma."

"Yuuma (Kuda Pemberani)? Sedikit aneh karena dia bernama Yuuma, tetapi dia seekor rubah." Kaito heran.

Seiran menyeringai, "Oh... tidak, tidak. Dia adalah Yuuma yang berarti Setan Senja. Warna senja yang merah dan sifatnya yang memang seperti setan. Dia lebih senang dipanggil seperti itu."

Kaito agak mundur, "Dan... nama aslimu?"

Seiran sempat terdiam, lalu dia tersenyum, "Mungkin kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya, "Kenapa kau memberitahuku semua hal ini?"

"Ini pengetahuan umum bagi anak seorang penjaga kuil _youkai_. Kau harus mengetahui semua _youkai_ yang ada di dunia kami. 'Harus saling mengenal untuk hubungan yang lebih baik.' seperti yang manusia katakan." Seiran mulai tampak menghilang, "Aku kesini untuk memberimu peringatan, Shion Kaito. Ayahmu, Shion Kongo, adalah orang yang lemah. Dan biar kuberitahu, ayahmu tidak bisa menahan Yuuma. Lihat saja, hari ini akan sangat merepotkan bagi kalian." Seiran tersenyum selagi sosoknya yang menghilang.

Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Apa-apaan itu tadi?" dia melihat lebam bekas genggaman tangan Seiran yang dingin, "Dia ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Semua orang datang untuk berdoa ke kuil dan merayakan festival Rubah Merah. Kaito yang baru saja bangun hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Di lorong, dia bertemu dengan Meiko yang sudah memakai pakaian _miko_ dan siap membantu menjalankan perayaan.

"Kaito! Dasar kau ini! Ayahmu sudah siap dari tadi! Cepat mandi! Ingat, jangan cuci muka saja, mandi!" Meiko memberi pakaian Kaito, "Ini. Bibi menyuruhmu memakainya. Ingat, jangan membantah dan pakai saja." Meiko pun pergi.

Kaito membeberkan pakaiannya dan ternyata benar, itu adalah pakaian khusus untuk upacara. "Yang benar saja. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa nanti di altar." ucap Kaito sambil menguap dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, Kaito sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Meiko, dia hanya menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka saja. Ketika dia selesai mencuci muka dan bercermin, di belakang Kaito, muncullah Seiran dengan senyumannya yang khas. Kaito kaget hingga dia hampir menjerit. Dia langsung membalik badannya ke belakang dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Apa maumu?" ucap Kaito dengan nada ketus.

"Ingat... ayahmu lemah, Shion Kaito." setelah itu Seiran kembali menghilang.

Kaito menunjukkan wajahnya yang kesal. Dia memang kurang menyukai ayahnya, namun mendengar kata-kata Seiran, Kaito merasa terhina.

Setelah itu, Kaito yang sudah memakai pakaian lengkap keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju kuil. Disana dia bertemu dengan Kiyoteru yang sedang membantu Meiko.

Meiko tersenyum sambil memegang palu, "Oh lihat, lihat. Tuan Pendeta sudah siap menjalani upacara pertamanya." sambil terkekeh, Meiko kembali memalu paku.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kaito." ucap Kiyoteru. "Sepertinya anda sudah siap."

Kaito membuang muka, "Yah... terserah kalian." Kaito mendekati Kiyoteru. "Aku tahu ini mendadak. Bisa kau berikan kunci perpustakaan kuil?"

Kiyoteru agak kaget, "Oh, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin membaca beberapa buku sebelum upacara dimulai. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti di altar. Mungkin aku bisa membaca buku-buku panduan." ucap Kaito.

Kiyoteru tersenyum, "Kalau itu, Tuan Kongo sendiri yang akan mengajarimu langsung—"

"Berikan aku kuncinya. Ini rumahku." ucap Kaito dingin.

"Ba—baiklah." Kiyoteru memberi kunci perpustakaan kuil pada Kaito. "Kenapa tiba-tiba anda jadi tertarik? Apa karena semalam?"

Kaito pergi meninggalkan Meiko dan Kiyoteru tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Meiko pada Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru kini agak curiga, "Entahlah, Nona Meiko."

Kaito tiba di perpustakaan dan pergi ke bagian buku macam-macam _youkai_. Disana ada Hatsune Miku, si _miko_ muda yang mendapat julukan 'Perpustakaan Berjalan'. Kemampuan dan pengetahuannya tentang _youkai_ jauh lebih hebat daripada Kaito yang disahkan sebagai pewaris dari keluarga Shion si Penjaga Kuil _Youkai_.

"Tuan Kaito?" ucap Miku, "Ini aneh sekali. Kenapa anda kemari?"

Kaito merasa jengkel, "Kenapa semua orang menyangka ini aneh? Bukankah ini normal?" lalu Kaito menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu... kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kunci perpustakaan hanya dimiliki oleh Kiyoteru?"

Wajah Miku agak panik, "Tolong jangan beritahu yang lain aku telah menggandakan kunci perpustakaan. Tuan Kiyoteru tidak mengijinkan aku berada di perpustakaan seharian." Miku tersenyum, "Tidak biasa anda kemari dan mengecek buku-buku tentang _youkai_. Anda berkata sendiri jika mahluk-mahluk seperti itu tidak ada di dunia ini."

"Diamlah. Dan beritahu aku dimana buku-buku tentang Rubah Merah dan Rubah Putih." ucap Kaito.

"Baiklah. Ada di sebelah sini." ucap Miku sambil memimpin jalannya. "Di rak ini anda bisa menemukan beberapa trik _youkai_ saat mereka melakukan pengalihan jiwa. Dan itu sangat mengagumkan. Apa anda tahu jika _youkai_ bisa memberi jiwanya pada manusia? Itu keren sekali! Aku harap _youkai_ cantik mau memberikan jiwanya padaku." ucap Miku yang tampak senang. "Tunggu, tapi itu akan membuatku menjadi _youkai_ untuk menggatikannya."

"Iya... terserah aku tidak peduli." balas Kaito dengan nada malas.

Miku berhenti, "Hmm... bukunya ada di rak nomor 3. Di atas sana, Tuan Kaito. Mungkin anda bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

Kaito menarik sebuah buku yang tebalnya mengerikan dan berat. "Apa-apaan buku ini? Apa aku bisa melempar maling dengan ini?"

Miku tertawa, "Anda lucu sekali, Tuan. Silahkan baca. Aku akan berada di lorong 2." ucap Miku lalu dia pergi.

Kaito duduk di lantai _tatami_ dan membuka buku tebal tersebut. Isinya bukan hanya tulisan, namun juga terdapat gambar-gambarnya. Kaito kembali melihat sampul bukunya yang berjudul 'Siluman Rubah: Akagitsune no Neishi dan Shirokitsune no Seiran'. Kaito masih heran karena ada orang yang mau menulis buku yang tebal seperti bantal dan hanya membahas siluman rubah. Dia pun membuka halaman pertama tentang Neishi.

" _Akagitsune no Neishi adalah siluman rubah yang bisa membakar apapun atau siapapun hanya dengan tatapan matanya._ " Kaito mengerutkan alisnya, "Menggelikan." Kaito pun kembali membacanya.

" _Sebelum tersegelnya Neishi, dia adalah_ youkai _yang paling ditakuti oleh manusia. Selain membunuh para manusia, dia juga membunuh para_ youkai _. Shirokitsune no Seiran, yang terkenal sebagai pendampingnya pun dibunuh olehnya. Tujuan dari Neishi adalah mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa, dan itu membuat dirinya menjadi_ youkai _terkuat dan paling berkuasa._ " Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Apa ini? Dia mirip seorang politikus yang memeras rakyat kecil."

"Yuuma memang _youkai_ yang aneh." ucap Seiran yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kaito.

Kaito kaget dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau... bisakah keluar dengan cara biasa?"

Seiran tersenyum, "Kau sepertinya menjadi tertarik dengan masalah ini. Tapi aku masih penasaran. Kau adalah keluarga Shion yang paling berpikir logis, tapi kau sepertinya biasa saja denganku. Biar kuberitahu, rata-rata orang biasa akan ketakutan hingga mati jika melihat _youkai_."

Kaito pun terdiam, dia memandangi bukunya, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku memang berpikir logis, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayai hal ini. Orang yang logis, hanya percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Aku sudah melihatmu, jadi... tidak ada masalah."

Seiran mengusap kepala Kaito, "Kau adalah anggota keluarga Shion. Kau adalah penjaga para _youkai_. Para _youkai_ pasti tahu dengan keluarga Shion. Kita bukanlah musuh, tapi kita bukan teman juga."

Tangan Seiran yang dingin membuat Kaito merinding dan anehnya terasa nyaman, seperti usapan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Kaito menunduk dan membuka halaman pertama Shirokitsune no Seiran.

" _Shirokitsune no Seiran adalah Rubah Putih yang memiliki hati lembut dan akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dia kasihi._ " Kaito melirik Seiran, "Kau punya orang yang kau kasihi?"

"Aku?" Seiran tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada disini."

Kaito agak penasaran, "Dia manusia? Jaman apa? Kau mencintainya?"

Seiran tersenyum dengan tatapan lurus ke mata Kaito, "Tentu saja, tapi dia membunuhku."

"Eh?" Kaito sempat bingung, "Yuuma?"

"Dalam lagu Rubah Merah dan Rubah Putih. Aku yakin kau sering mendengarnya." Seiran menyandar ke rak buku, " _Rubah Merah dan Rubah Putih selalu menari di bawah sinar rembulan. Rubah Merah meminta jiwa Rubah Putih, tetapi Rubah Putih hanya memberi perasaannya. Rubah Putih menyayanginya, tetapi Rubah Merah lebih menyayangi kekuatannya._ " kini Seiran menatap Kaito, "Banyak orang pada jaman itu menyangka aku benar-benar menyayanginya."

"Kau... tidak berencana untuk membawa dia hidup kembali, kan?" tanya Kaito dengan wajahnya yang ketus sambil melirik tajam Seiran.

Seiran terdiam sambil menatap tatapan Kaito yang penuh rasa amarah, dia tersenyum, "Untuk apa aku menghidupkan _youkai_ yang hanya mencintai kekuatanku saja. Dan lagi, dia tidak mencintaiku seutuhnya. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot?"

Kaito berdiri sambil membawa buku itu, "Aku tahu. Kau ingin dia hidup kembali." Kaito pergi dari lorong tersebut menuju pintu keluar, "Tapi kuingatkan, selama aku berdiri disini, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Jika tidak..." Kaito sempat berhenti dan menatap balik Seiran, "Kalian akan kubunuh secara bersamaan." Kaito kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Seiran menyeringai dan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri.

Upacara akan segera dimulai, Kaito pergi menuju altar utama sambil membawa buku tersebut. Banyak orang yang sudah duduk di tempat upacara. Ibu Kaito dan Meiko duduk dekat Kongo, dan Kongo menyuruh Kaito duduk di sampingnya. Kaito pun duduk sesuai perintah ayahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kongo.

Kaito menyimpan bukunya di sampingnya, "Aku hanya meneliti beberapa buku. Mungkin kini saatnya aku harus membuka mataku untuk membunuh Rubah Merah dan—" Kaito menunduk terdiam.

"Dan siapa?" Kongo menghela nafasnya, "Aku senang kau mau meneruskan warisan kita. Tapi membunuhnya? Kurasa itu mustahil. Bahkan Shirokitsune no Seiran pun terbunuh oleh Neishi."

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya, "Seiran dibunuh oleh Neishi... aku tidak yakin akan hal itu."

Hari itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Upacara resmi memang sudah berakhir, namun festival-nya masih berlanjut hingga tengah malam nanti. Kaito dan Meiko mengelilingi beberapa _stand_ dan sepertinya menikmati festival ini. Namun, Kaito sepertinya terganggu, karena Seiran kadang muncul di sembarang tempat dan berbisik ke telinga Kaito jika dia harus hati-hati. Kaito tahu maksud Seiran hanyalah untuk menakut-nakuti saja, maka Kaito mengabaikan Seiran saat dia bersama Meiko menikmati suasana festival.

Ketika Kaito sendirian di pinggiran bangunan kuil, Seiran muncul kembali.

"Shion Kaito. Aku tahu aku hanyalah _youkai_. Tapi jangan pernah kau mengabaikan apa yang aku katakan." Wajah Seiran berubah menjadi dingin. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi nanti."

Kaito merasa malas dengan ocehan Seiran, "Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Kau juga sebenarnya senang kan jika suatu hari nanti _youkai_ yang kau cintai kembali ke dunia ini." Kaito tersenyum sarkastik, "Biar kutebak... jika nanti Neishi—oh, maksudku Yuuma, karena kau sangat mencintainya, mungkin kau juga tidak suka jika dia dipanggil Batu Pijakan. Oke, kembali ke awal... Jika nanti Yuuma kembali ke dunia manusia, aku yakin kau akan mendekatinya dan berkata, 'Maafkan aku, cintaku. Aku dulu berbuat hina, seharusnya aku bersamamu menghancurkan dunia. Tapi lihat, aku kembali dan kita akan mengulang dari awal lagi dan akhirnya kita bisa hidup bahagia.' lalu... pada akhirnya kalian menguasai dunia, kami para manusia dan _youkai_ di dunia sana, akan benar-benar menjadi pijakan kaki si Pijakan Kaki."

Mata merah Seiran berubah menjadi putih, dia terus menatapi Kaito dengan dingin. Cakarnya mulai keluar dan taringnya juga kini tampak di wajahnya. Seiran benar-benar murka dalam keheningan, dia menggenggam pundak Kaito dengan keras dan membuat Kaito merintih kesakitan.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaito masih merasa kesakitan.

"Kau adalah manusia paling hina yang pernah aku temui, Shion Kaito. Kau telah mempermainkan sumpahku dan kau akan segera menyesalinya." Seiran mengangkat Kaito ke langit perlahan-lahan.

"Tu—tunggu! Kau mau melakukannya lagi?!" Kaito memegang pergelangan tangan Seiran dengan kencang.

"Biar kutunjukan, betapa perihnya diriku saat itu." Seiran menyeringai.

"A—apa?! Tunjukan apa?!" Kaito melihat cahaya putih menghampirinya, sangat menyilaukan, hingga Kaito harus menutup matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kaito membuka matanya. Dia berada di depan hamparan sawah yang disinari matahari. Dia melihat kesana-kemari, dan yang dia lihat hanyalah sawah dan gubuk-gubuk seperti rumah lama. Kaito mulai panik. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dan dia mencari Seiran. Ketika dia panik, ada dua orang petani berjalan melewati Kaito.

"Permisi!" Kaito masih panik, "Bisakah kau beritahu—"

Dua orang petani itu tidak bisa melihat Kaito. Mereka hanya mengobrol tanpa menyadari adanya Kaito.

"Kemarin putra dari Yamanokawa telah dibunuh Neishi." ucap petani yang tampak sudah tua. "Lalu, aku dengar dari pengembara, di desa selatan pun sudah banyak korban Neishi."

Petani kedua yang agak muda menghela nafasnya, "Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir? Apakah hidup kita akan terus dihantui oleh Neishi?"

"Pendeta Shion dan bawahannya sudah banyak berkorban. Mungkin saatnya kita melakukan sesuatu juga." ucap petani tua.

"Kita? Apa daya kita yang hanya seorang petani? Bahkan seorang pendeta tidak bisa membunuh Neishi. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa pada Dewa." balas petani muda.

Dua petani itu pun akhirnya berjalan melewati Kaito. Saat itu, yang Kaito ketahui adalah Seiran membawanya ke masa-masa Neishi sedang berajaya. Kaito mengerti apa maksud dari Seiran, tapi dia tidak mengharapkan untuk dilempar kembali ke masa lalu dan tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Setelah itu, Kaito berjalan menelusuri jalan besar. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dia berada di jaman apa. Tapi peradabannya benar-benar kuno.

Kaito yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain, duduk di kursi sebuah tempat makan. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, wajah-wajah penduduk disana sama sekali tidak memiliki arti hidup. Mereka suram dan kelam. Kaito tidak tahan melihat ini dan akhirnya kembali berdiri. Dia berjalan mengikuti benteng batu yang menjalar sepanjang jalan. Setelah lama berjalan, Kaito menemukan gerbang dari benteng tersebut. Dia langsung berlari dan menghampiri gerbang itu. Ternyata itu adalah gerbang masuk ke kuil Shion. Dengan cepat, Kaito masuk ke sana dan pergi ke altar utama. Disana ada seorang pendeta—yang pasti adalah keluarga Shion—sedang duduk sambil membaca beberapa mantera. Kaito duduk di sampingnya dan melirik wajah pendeta tersebut. Mata Kaito terbelalak karena pendeta Shion ini sangat mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Ayah...!" datang anak kecil laki-laki yang memakai _scarf_ menghampiri pendeta tersebut.

Pendeta itu tersenyum dan memeluk anaknya, "Oh Amagoto... kau bersemangat seperti biasanya."

Kaito kaget karena anak kecil ini adalah Shion Amagoto, orang yang berhasil mengurung Neishi hingga Kaito bisa hidup sampai hari ini. Dia melihat dengan seksama ke wajah Amagoto, dan kini dia semakin kaget karena Shion Amagoto benar-benar mirip dengannya saat kecil.

"Aku sudah menembak 12 anak panah ke sasaran yang sama." ucap Amagoto.

"Baguslah. Dengan ini, kau bisa menangkap dan membunuh Neishi tanpa ragu-ragu." ucap pendeta tersebut sambil mengelus kepala Amagoto. "Pergilah bermain, ayah sedang berdoa agar Neishi tidak mengganggu keluarga kita."

Amagoto tersenyum, "Baiklah!" dia pun berlari keluar.

Karena penasaran, Kaito pun berdiri dan mengikuti Amagoto. Kaito tidak tahu jika leluhurnya sangat mirip dengannya. Kini dia berpikir, apa sifatnya sama atau berbeda. Amagoto berhenti di depan sebuah pohon sakura yang besar, bunganya berwarna putih dan angin membuat bunga-bunganya berterbangan kesana-kemari. Amagoto melihat ke atas pohon dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak meminta bantuan orang dewasa untuk naik kesana, kan?" ucap Amagoto sambil tertawa kearah anak kecil laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon sakura tersebut.

Kaito penasaran dan akhirnya melihat ke atas juga, disana ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang diikat dan penampilannya cukup sangar. Anak laki-laki berkuncir itu turun dari pohon dan berwajah ketus.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak pernah berbuat curang dalam hidupku." anak laki-laki sangar itu menyilang tangannya.

Amagoto masih tersenyum, "Tenang, tenang. Aku hanya bercanda, Gakupo."

Anak laki-laki sangar itu bernama Gakupo. Dia sepertinya teman Amagoto. Mereka bermain dekat pohon sakura tersebut. Kaito merasa tidak mau berjalan kemana-mana lagi, akhirnya duduk di bawah pohon tersebut dan melihat Amagoto dan Gakupo bermain. Setelah lama bermain, Amagoto dan Gakupo duduk sambil melihat pohon sakura tersebut.

"Hei, Gakupo..." ucap Amagoto, "Menurutmu, apa ayahku bisa menangkap Neishi?"

Gakupo berwajah biasa saja sambil memainkan sebuah ranting patah, "Tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin dia bisa menangkapnya. Dia adalah pendeta, dan dia sama sepertimu, kalian adalah keluarga Shion."

"Aku takut jika ayahku terus-terusan gagal menangkap Neishi. Akhirnya dia akan memberikan tugasnya padaku." ucap Amagoto dengan wajah sedih.

Gakupo menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini? Kita hanyalah anak-anak, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah ini."

Kaito memperhatikan mereka berdua dan dia kini merasa kasihan melihat leluhurnya cengeng seperti itu. Kaito melirik kearah Gakupo, Kaito agak jengkel karena sepertinya Gakupo hanya disana dan tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo mengelus kepala Amagoto, "Sudahlah... jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Amagoto tersenyum, "Terima kasih... dan seperti biasa, tanganmu sangat dingin dan rasanya nyaman sekali."

Gakupo langsung melepas elusannya, "Dasar bodoh."

Kaito merasa familiar dengan suasana ini, dia terus menatapi Gakupo. Lalu, ketika Kaito melihat kearah lain, Seiran berdiri dan menatap Kaito dengan tajam. Kaito pun langsung lari menghampiri Seiran.

Kaito tampak murka, "Seiran! Kau rubah bodoh! Kembali—"

Seiran sama sekali tidak menatap Kaito, melainkan menatapi Gakupo. Kaito yakin dia adalah Seiran, namun sepertinya dia benar-benar berpenampilan serba putih, karena Seiran yang dia kenal memiliki unsur kemerahan, seperti bajunya, matanya, dan hiasan rambutnya. Disini dia tampak putih seutuhnya dan rambutnya pun sama sekali tidak sepanjang Seiran yang Kaito tahu. Dan lagi, Seiran disini tampak kusut dan sepertinya mudah marah.

"Gakupo..." ucap Seiran sambil memasang matanya kearah Gakupo, "Kamui Gakupo..."

Kaito tidak pernah mengenal nama Kamui Gakupo, bahkan dalam sejarah keluarganya, nama Kamui Gakupo sama sekali tidak ada. Kaito sekarang keheranan, jika memang Gakupo adalah teman baik Amagoto, seharusnya sekali atau dua kali namanya tersebutkan di buku riwayat Shion Amagoto. Seiran menghampiri mereka. Dan sepertinya yang diketahui, Amagoto dan Gakupo sama sekali tidak bisa melihat Seiran. Kaito yang melihat dari kejauhan masih kebingungan dengan pola ini.

Seiran meniupkan sesuatu kearah Gakupo. Lalu, tiba-tiba Gakupo memegang tangan Amagoto, "Tunggu..." ucap Gakupo.

"Ada apa, Gakupo?" tanya Amagoto.

"Ikuti aku." ucap Gakupo sambil menarik tangan Amagoto.

Kaito pun akhrinya mengikuti mereka hingga ke sungai. Disana ada seorang wanita yang sedang mengambil air. Amagoto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gakupo.

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu?" tanya Amagoto.

Gakupo berwajah kosong, "Dia sangat lemah, namun memiliki tekad yang kuat. Aku yakin Neishi akan membunuh wanita itu."

Kaito kaget dengan ucapan Gakupo, tapi Amagoto hanya menghela nafasnya, sepertinya dia tahu kebiasaan Gakupo ini, "Dengar Gakupo... aku tahu kau senang bercanda. Dan... mungkin beberapa dari ucapanmu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi jika kita lihat dari kejadian-kejadian yang lalu, tidak ada orang dewasa yang mempercayai omongan kita."

"Dia akan menderita, lebih baik kita yang melindunginya." ucap Gakupo. "Kita sudah dewasa. Kita sudah berumur 12 tahun. Saatnya kita perlihatkan jika kita adalah laki-laki sejati."

"Gakupo..." wajah Amagoto tampak khawatir.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati pertunjukannya, Shion Kaito."

Kaito langsung membalik badannya, dan ternyata itu adalah Seiran yang dia kenal. "Seiran... apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang perlihatkan."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia adalah leluhurmu yang berhasil menyegel Yuuma, Shion Amagoto." Seiran melirik Kaito, "Apa kau tahu siapa bocah yang bersamanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu hanyalah dia bernama Kamui Gakupo dan dia adalah teman Shion Amagoto." Kaito masih bingung. "Dan... sepertinya aku melihatmu dengan versi lain."

Seiran tersenyum, "Benar sekali. Itu adalah aku. Dan saat itu... tidak ada satu manusia pun yang bisa melihatku."

"Apa?" Kaito kini menatap Seiran, "Kenapa? Bukankah pendeta atau orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus bisa melihat _youkai_?"

"Mereka bisa melihat yang lain, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa terlihat oleh siapapun." ucap Seiran. "Tetapi..." Seiran menatap Gakupo. "Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa merasakan kehadiranku dan mendengar suaraku."

Kaito juga menatap Gakupo, "Dia..." Kaito kembali kearah Seiran, "Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku. Aku yakin ini semua ada maksudnya. Karena... Kamui Gakupo, orang yang bisa merasakan kehadiran dan mendengar Shirokitsune no Seiran, sama sekali tidak ada dalam buku sejarah ataupun dibicarakan orang. Dia adalah kunci semua kejadian ini, kan?"

"Benar sekali." Seiran tersenyum, "Kamui Gakupo adalah anak sebatang kara dan dia tidak memiliki apa-apa selain teman baiknya, Shion Amagoto. Tapi... dia memiliki kemampuan khusus yang bahkan seorang _youkai_ pun tidak bisa menandinginya."

Kaito tampak berpikir, "Jadi... Kamui Gakupo sebenarnya yang menyegel Yuuma?"

"Bukan begitu..." Seiran memegang tangan Kaito, "Mungkin kita harus melihat lebih jauh lagi."

Ketika tangan Kaito dipegang, mereka tiba-tiba muncul di depan kuil. Saat itu sudah malam, dan suasana juga agak berantakan. Ayah Amagoto pergi memerintahkan bawahannya agar semua bersiap untuk melawan Yuuma. Kaito kaget dan memegang tangan Seiran dengan erat.

"Semuanya! Bawa panah besi kalian dan bersiaplah menembak Neishi!" ucap sang Pendeta.

Kaito masih memegang tangan Seiran dengan erat. Seiran merapatkan tangannya agar Kaito bisa berlindung dekat dengan tubuhnya, "Tenanglah... ini hanya cerminan masa lalu."

"Ta—tapi... Jika memang Yuuma akan terlepas lagi di jamanku, hal ini akan terjadi padaku, 'kan?" wajah Kaito pucat. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini. Aku tidak bisa menerima warisan seberat ini."

Seiran mengelus kepala Kaito dengan tangannya yang dingin, "Jangan pernah kau pikirkan. Selama aku berada di sampingmu, semua ini bukanlah apa-apa."

Kaito mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat ketakutan, "Se—Seiran..."

Seiran tersenyum dan dia menoleh keatas langit malam, "Lihatlah... Akagitsune no Neishi... Yuuma sedang menyerang mereka dari langit."

Kaito melihat keatas langit, dan dia sangat kaget melihat sosok Yuuma secara langsung—bukan dari gambar yang sering dia lihat dari buku. Matanya benar-benar picik, penampilannya yang serba merah sangat mengintimidasi. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dari Seiran, namun dia lebih praktis tanpa _scarf_ dan rambut panjang. Dia bergerak dengan cepat dan satu per satu membantai orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhnya.

Seiran tersenyum putus asa melihat pemandangan masa lalu ini, lalu dia menoleh kearah pohon di samping kuil, "Kaito... kau lihat disana?"

Kaito menoleh kearah pohon yang ditunjukan oleh Seiran, "Apa...?" Kaito kaget karena disana ada Gakupo yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah pucat sambil melihat kejadian ini.

Kaito panik, "A—apa yang dia lakukan disini?! Dia bisa terbunuh!"

Gakupo terlihat seperti ingin masuk ke garis pasukan, namun dia tampak ragu-ragu sambil memegang pedang yang dia bawa. Kaito menarik tangan Seiran.

"Waktu itu kau menyelamatkannya, 'kan? Seiran!" teriak Kaito.

Seiran hanya tersenyum memandangi Gakupo. Lalu, dia melirik Kaito. "Dia adalah orang yang lemah... tapi memiliki tekad yang kuat."

Kaito kebingungan, "A—apa?"

Di belakang Gakupo, muncul Seiran pada masa itu. Seiran berbisik pada Gakupo, dan akhirnya Gakupo membalik badannya dan ternyata bisa melihat Seiran. Gakupo tampak ingin menangis dalam pelukan Seiran. Sedangkan Seiran tersenyum hangat dan sepertinya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Gakupo.

Kaito yang melihatnya semakin bingung, "Se—Seiran... waktu itu, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Seiran hanya terdiam dalam senyumannya.

Seiran pada masa itu, memberi hiasan rambut yang terbuat dari kaca miliknya pada Gakupo. Dia tersenyum kearah Gakupo, Gakupo sendiri mulai menangis melihat Seiran yang setelah melepas hiasan rambutnya, kini mulai memipih seperti jiwanya menghilang. Seiran terbang dan dengan cepat menghampiri Yuuma di langit malam.

Yuuma menyeringai, "Oh... akhirnya kau menampakan diri di hadapanku. Tapi, seperti biasa, tidak ada yang bisa melihatmu." Yuuma menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu... kemana hiasan rambutmu?"

Seiran tersenyum, "Sepertinya matamu tajam seperti biasa."

"Kemana?!" Yuuma tampak murka, "Kau kemanakan hiasan rambutmu?!"

"Sekalipun suatu hari kau menguasai dunia. Kau tidak akan sempurna." Seiran meraih tangan Yuuma. "Karena kita memang satu, namun berbeda."

Tangan Yuuma mulai memipih bersama Seiran yang juga kehilangan bentuknya. Yuuma berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Seiran. "Lepasakan aku! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Kau! Apa kau memberikan hiasan rambutmu pada bocah _itu_?! Katakan padaku!"

Semua pasukan yang berusaha menyerang Yuuma sempat terhenti karena Yuuma tampak kerepotan sendiri. Tiba-tiba udara saat itu menjadi dingin, kabut mulai bermunculan. Ayah Amagoto melihat sekelilingnya dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ini... Shirokitsune no Seiran..." ucap Ayah Amagoto. "Berikan aku busur dan anak panahku!" teriaknya, dan setelah itu dia mengarahkan anak panahnya kearah Yuuma yang sedang mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Seiran. "Aku akan membidiknya."

Yuuma mulai mengeluarkan tanda-tanda jika dia akan berubah menjadi rubah merah. Taringnya mulai keluar dan amukannya menjadi raungan. Seiran yang sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan bentuknya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku!" teriak Yuuma. "Jika memang kau memilih bocah _itu_ , aku bersumpah, suatu hari aku akan mendapatkan jiwamu!"

Ayah Amagoto dengan seksama membidik kearah Yuuma, dan saat anak panah ditembakkan, cahaya putih muncul dari pohon dimana Gakupo berdiri tadi. Karena cahaya itu, bidikkan ayah Amagoto agak meleset. Anak panah itu menembus dada Seiran, setelah itu mengenai pipi Yuuma. Seiran tersenyum dan bentuknya mulai menghilang. Sedangkan Yuuma meraung kesakitan.

Kaito terdiam dan berwajah pucat, "Se—Seiran... jangan-jangan..."

Sebagian pasukan menghampiri pohon tersebut dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Yuuma menutup sebagian wajahnya karena terkena panah. Dia tampak murka dan akhirnya dia pergi dengan bentuk rubah sambil mengacak-ngacak kota. Ayah Amagoto berusaha mengejarnya, diikuti sebagian pasukannya. Daerah kuil kini mulai agak tenang.

"Hei! Cepat kemari!" ucap seorang pasukan yang tadi menghampiri pohon dimana Gakupo berdiri. "Ini..." dia mengangkat pedang Gakupo yang tergeletak di tanah, "...pedang milik siapa?"

Setelah keadaan agak mereda, Amagoto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di kuil. Dia berlari menghampiri pada pasukan yang sedang berkumpul di dekat pohon.

"Dimana ayah?!" ucap Amagoto. "Apa kalian berhasil menangkap—" tiba-tiba mata Amagoto terbelalak. Dia kaget karena seorang pasukan memegang pedang milik Gakupo, "I—itu... Itu pedang milik Gakupo..."

"Gakupo?" tanya para pasukan. Lalu, seorang pasukan menyadarinya, "Kamui Gakupo? Teman anda yang berambut panjang itu, Tuan Muda?"

Amagoto mulai menangis dan merebut pedang tersebut, "Kemana dia?! Kenapa pedangnya ada pada kalian?! Dimana Gakupo?!"

Semua pasukan merasa enggan dan kasihan melihat tuan muda mereka seperti ini. Kaito yang masih melihat semua ini juga ikut kaget, dia menoleh kearah Seiran yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kaito berkeringat dingin, "Aku dengar jika _youkai_ bisa memberikan jiwanya pada manusia, dan manusia itu akan menjadi _youkai_. Siluman rubah menyimpan jiwanya dalam hiasan rambutnya. Kau..." Kaito mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau... Kamui Gakupo?"

"Kau sudah melihat terlalu banyak. Dan aku harap kau tahu maksudku kenapa aku menunjukan ini semua, Shion Kaito." ucap Seiran yang lalu menutup mata Kaito.

" _Kau menyayanginya?"_

" _Aku sangat menyayanginya."_

" _Kau mau melindunginya?"_

" _Aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku."_

Kaito membuka matanya, dia kembali ke samping kuil dimana festival masih berlangsung. Dia terengah-engah dan tampak murung. Lalu, Meiko menghampiri Kaito.

"Ternyata kau disini! Cepat kita ke depan gerbang kuil!" ucap Meiko sambil tersenyum, "Pesta kembang apinya akan segera dimulai!"

Kembang api telah ditembakan ke langit, Meiko manyun, "Ah... kita terlambat. Dasar bodoh! Ayo cepat!" Meiko melihat Kaito. "Ka—Kaito?"

Kaito meneteskan air matanya, "Gakupo..."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Fool

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Kau melihat Kaito?" tanya Meiko pada seorang _miko_ di kuil Shion.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Tuan Muda Kaito sering mengunjungi perpustakaan. Mungkin dia sedang ada disana sekarang." jawab sang _miko_.

Meiko menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

* * *

Di perpustakan, Kaito berada di bagian sejarah keluarga Shion. Hingga sekarang, Kaito tidak menemukan biografi Shion Amagoto yang lengkap, dan dia tidak menemukan nama Kamui Gakupo dimana-mana. Saking kesalnya, Kaito meladeni semua orang dengan bentakan. Sejak saat itu pula tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya selain ayah dan ibunya. Meiko yang kembali lagi setelah festival Rubah Merah, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Karena terakhir dia melihat Kaito, dia menangis memanggil nama Gakupo, yang sama sekali tidak Meiko kenal.

Meiko membuka pintu perpustakaan, disana dia bertemu dengan Miku, si Perpustakaan Berjalan. "Oh... kalau tidak salah... namamu Miku, 'kan?" tanya Meiko.

Miku yang sedang membawa buku tebal tersenyum kearah Meiko, "Selamat pagi, Nona Meiko. Namaku Hatsune Miku. Hari ini aku yang bertugas di perpustakaan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Dimana Kaito?" tanya Meiko, "Seorang _miko_ berkata jika dia ada disini."

Miku langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin, "O—Oh..." ucapan Miku agak terbata-bata. "Di—dia ada di bagian sejarah keluarga Shion. Ta—tapi! Lebih baik jika anda meninggalkannya dulu."

Meiko heran, "Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Tuan Muda Kaito tidak ingin diganggu jika mengunjungi perpustakaan." Miku tampak gelisah, "Beberapa hari ini, Tuan Muda Kaito sepertinya sedang mendalami riwayat leluhurnya. Dan... dia juga terus meneliti tentang Rubah Merah dan Rubah Putih."

"Rubah Merah?" Meiko mengerutkan alisnya, "Ah... sejak festival itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda tentang Neishi si Rubah Merah. Bukankah Neishi masih ada di kotak segel?"

"Benar. Namun, kami masih waspada jika itu memang Neishi, atau _Tanuki_ yang sedang membodohi kami." ucap Miku.

"Jadi... kapan Kaito akan keluar dari perpustakaan ini?" tanya Meiko.

Miku melihat jam, "Hmm... biasanya dia berada disana seharian, tapi dia akan keluar jika waktu makan siang."

Meiko menghembuskan nafasnya, " _Cih!_ Berarti aku harus menunggu 4 jam lagi. Baiklah... saat dia keluar, beritahu dia jika aku mencarinya. Dia harus melatih murid baru di sekolah panahan."

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan." ucap Miku.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kaito mengunci ruangan bagian sejarah keluarga dan masih mencari apa yang dia cari. Wajahnya kusut dan matanya agak lebam dan memerah karena kurang tidur. Kini dia membaca buku berjudul 'Kejayaan Shion Amagoto'.

" _Shion Amagoto memimpin beberapa pasukannya menuju utara untuk menangkap Neishi dan memasang beberapa jebakan di hutan Yamato._ " Kaito mengambil buku 'Hutan Yamato bagi _Youkai_ ' yang berada di sampingnya, "Pasti ada sesuatu di gunung terkutuk ini..." dia membuka halaman pertama, " _Hutan Yamato adalah gerbang menuju dunia_ Youkai _yang dijaga oleh keluarga Shion. Tidak ada yang bisa memasuki gerbang tersebut kecuali para_ youkai _tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil masuk ke dunia_ youkai _adalah Shion Amagoto._ "

Kaito menyandar dan menghela nafas, dia menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku mulai muak dengan nama Shion Amagoto yang ada di semua buku, tapi tidak ada yang membahas sahabatnya yang bernama Kamui Gakupo." Kaito melirik kesana-kemari, "Dan mahluk bodoh _itu_ tidak menampakan dirinya lagi setelah festival usai."

Dia pun berdiri dan membereskan penampilannya, dia membuka kunci ruangan tersebut dan keluar dengan wajah kusut. Kaito melewati Miku yang tampak canggung.

"Su—sudah selesai, Tuan Muda Kaito? Tumben anda keluar secepat ini." ucap Miku ragu-ragu.

"Sudah semua buku aku baca. Dan aku tidak menemukan apa yang aku cari." ucap Kaito.

Miku teringat pesan Meiko, "Tuan Muda Kaito, Nona Meiko mencari anda dan dia sepertinya ingin anda melatih murid baru di sekolah panahan."

Kaito tidak menjawab, sambil berjalan keluar, dia meninggalkan perpustakaan.

* * *

Kaito berjalan menelusuri lorong rumahnya yang besar. Suara kayu yang dia injak terdengar jelas karena suasana sangat sepi. Lalu, dia bertemu dengan Kiyoteru disana.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Kaito." ucap Kiyoteru.

"Pagi..." ucap Kaito biasa tanpa memandang Kiyoteru.

"Anu..." ucap Kiyoteru, "Hari ini kami akan pergi ke hutan Yamato untuk mengunjungi makam leluhur kelurga Shion. Ayah anda memang tidak mengatakan langsung, tapi beliau ingin anda ikut juga."

"Kapan?" tanya Kaito dengan nadanya yang tidak bersemangat.

"Sore ini, pukul 5." jawab Kiyoteru.

Kaito pun berjalan melewati Kiyoteru, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

* * *

Kongo berada di kuil dan mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan untuk nanti saat berkunjung ke makan leluhur Shion. Sambil mempersiapkan, dia kini keheranan dengan sikap anaknya yang sangat aneh dan berubah. Selama dia memiliki Kaito, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat anaknya benar-benar terobsesi dengan leluhurnya dan sejarah Rubah Merah. Kiyoteru masuk ke altar, dia melihat tuannya nampak kebingungan.

Kiyoteru tersenyum, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Oh... tolong siapkan beberapa jimat keluarga." ucap Kongo, "Dan bisakah kau membawa gulungan mantera ke-4?"

"Gulungan ke-4? Bukankah itu gulungan mantera yang terlarang? Anda bilang jika gulungan itu penuh dengan mantera-mantera penguat _youkai_." Kiyoteru tampak gelisah.

Kongo dengan santai memberi sebuah catatan yang sudah sangat tua dan rapuh pada Kiyoteru, "Bukalah halaman yang tertulis namaku."

Kiyoteru kaget melihat catatan tua lusuh tersebut, "I—ini... catatan kepala keluarga Shion?"

"Iya dan sudah tentu itu diberikan turun temurun, suatu hari nanti, Kaito akan menerima buku tersebut. Di halaman pertama, generasi pertama Shion mengharuskan kepala keluarga Shion memilikinya. Lalu, dia menuliskan angka disetiap halaman." Kongo menunjukan nomor 99, "Disana tertera 'Kepala Keluarga Shion ke-99', dan aku menuliskan namaku. Disana aku menuliskan semua hasil kerjaku sebagai kepala keluarga Shion. Tapi aku kaget ketika membuka ujung halaman tersebut, ada sebuah catatan kecil. Dan itulah yang membuatku membuka gulungan mantera ke-4."

Kiyoteru langsung membuka halaman tersebut, " _Bacakan mantera ke-6 dari gulungan mantera ke-4 di makam Shion Amagoto_."

"Dan, karena ini adalah catatan leluhur, aku harus menurutinya." ucap Kongo.

Kiyoteru membuka halaman kepala keluarga ke-92, "Tuan... maaf, tapi kenapa tidak ada tulisan apa-apa di halaman Shion Amagoto."

"Entahlah." Kongo menghela nafas, "Dia adalah orang yang berhasil menyegel Rubah Merah, aku yakin dia sangat sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menulis di catatan tersebut."

Kaito berjalan menuju kamarnya, di kamarnya, Ibu Kaito dan beberapa _miko_ sedang membereskan kamar Kaito.

Kaito tampak malas, "Bu... aku ingin tiduran sebentar. Bisakah kau membereskan kamarku nanti?"

Ibu Kaito masih membereskan kamar itu, "Ini masih pagi... tidak baik jika kau tidur lagi. Kau sudah sarapan, dan lebih baik kau pergi menemui Meiko. Tadi dia mencarimu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kaito meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tempat pelatihan panahan.

* * *

Tempat pelatihan panahan masih ada di wilayah kuil Shion. Kaito dan Meiko bertanggung jawab akan pelatihan tersebut, tapi dibandingkan dengan Meiko yang sangat rajin, Kaito yang benar-benar berdarah murni Shion sama sekali tidak peduli. Seringkali Meiko harus melatih para murid sendirian. Setibanya di tempat pelatihan, Meiko dan para murid senior cukup kaget melihat Kaito benar-benar datang sepagi ini.

Meiko menghampiri Kaito, "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang."

"Memang. Tapi ibuku membereskan kamarku." ucap Kaito malas.

Meiko terkekeh, "Baiklah. Lebih baik kau memakai perlengkapanmu, murid-murid baru ini benar-benar menjanjikan."

Kaito pun pergi ke ruang ganti, dengan perasaan malas dan sudah kehilangan semangat, dia mengganti pakaiannya sambil menatap cermin dengan tatapan kosong.

" _Tidak baik menatap cermin dengan pikiran kosong."_

Mata Kaito terbelalak dan dia melihat bayangan Seiran di cermin. Otomatis Kaito langsung membalik badannya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Seiran. Namun dia sama sekali tidak ada disana. Kaito mengepalkan tangannya dan merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Tiba-tiba, punggung Kaito terasa dingin dan seakan-akan dia bersandar di bongkahan es. Tangan pucat dan dingin yang sepertinya sudah Kaito kenal, memeluk tubuh Kaito dari belakang.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" bisikan itu masuk ke telinga Kaito.

Kaito terdiam dan dadanya berdetak dengan kencang. Dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya, dia melihat kearah tangan pucat tersebut, kini dia benar-benar yakin. Dengan suara yang berat, Kaito mencoba memanggilnya, "Se—Seiran...?"

"Kau tahu aku memiliki nama, Shion Kaito." ucapnya.

Kaito menutup matanya, "Ga—Gakupo..."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Meiko muncul, "Kaito! Mau sampai kapan kau ganti baju?!"

Kaito tidak merasakan dinginnya tubuh Gakupo lagi, kini dia menatap Meiko dengan tampang kesal. Meiko yang keheranan melihat ekspresi Kaito, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ka—Kaito...?" ucap Meiko terbata-bata.

Kaito berjalan menuju pintu lalu mengambil busur dan anak panahnya melewati Meiko, "Dasar bodoh... Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu?" ucap Kaito dengan nada ketus.

Di tempat pelatihan wajah Kaito benar-benar menakutkan. Dia menatapi para murid baru dengan dingin, dan jika dia melihat sedikit kesalahan, dia langsung menegurnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Kaito? Kau tidak mungkin semarah ini hanya karena aku tidak mengetuk pintu, 'kan?" Meiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kaito berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Sudah cukup. Latihlah mereka. Aku sudah lelah." Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pelatihan.

* * *

Di altar kuil, Kaito melihat ayahnya dan Kiyoteru sedang membereskan persiapan untuk kunjungan ke makam leluhur Shion. Kaito menghampiri mereka.

"Ini untuk nanti sore?" tanya Kaito, dan dia melihat gulungan mantera ke-4, "Ayah... kenapa kau membawa gulungan mantera ke-4?"

Kongo dan Kiyoteru kaget karena Kaito tahu tentang gulungan tersebut, padahal Kaito tidak pernah mempelajari gulungan mantera.

"Tuan Muda Kaito, anda tahu tentang gulungan tersebut?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Tentu saja. Disana banyak mantera penguat _youkai_ , bahkan mantera menggandakan jiwa _youkai_. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan itu?" Kaito tampak bingung.

Kongo memberikan catatan kepala keluarga Shion pada Kaito, "Karena disana tertulis ayah harus melakukannya."

Kaito kaget melihat catatan tersebut, dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa, dia langsung membuka halaman Shion Amagoto. Dan ternyata disana tidak tertulis apa-apa. "Ayah, kenapa halaman Shion Amagoto tidak ada tulisan apapun?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk untuk menulis catatan di masa itu." jawab Kongo.

"Bolehkah aku mengambil catatan ini?" ucap Kaito dengan matanya yang penuh harapan.

"Baiklah. Asalkan kembalikan ke ayah sebelum kunjungan ke makam leluhur. Belum saatnya kau menerima catatan itu. Dan hati-hati, itu buku lama dan sudah rapuh. Jangan sampai rusak." ucap Kongo.

Kaito mengangguk setuju dan lari keluar dari altar kuil menuju kamarnya. Kaito berharap ibunya sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika dia membuka kamarnya, terdengar suara dari kamar Kaito.

Kaito membuka pintu, "Ibu, tolong... aku ingin sendirian di—" Kaito kaget karena tepat di depannya, Gakupo berdiri dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Ga—Gakupo..."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Kau bersemangat sekali. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang bagus?"

Kaito mencoba untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan perasaan menguasainya, dia berusaha tenang tanpa merasa senang—bahkan terlalu senang—melihat Gakupo setelah beberapa hari dia menghilang dari hadapannya. Akhirnya, Kaito mengabaikan Gakupo dan dia duduk untuk membaca catatan yang dia dapat dari ayahnya.

Gakupo ikut melihat catatan tersebut, dan kepalanya benar-benar berdekatan dengan Kaito. Kaito bisa merasakan hawa dinginnya.

"Catatan kepala keluarga Shion?" Gakupo tersenyum, "Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untukmu, Shion Kaito?"

Kaito masih mengabaikan Gakupo, dia membuka halaman Shion Amagoto yang kosong. Gakupo menatap halaman itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kaito melirik Gakupo, "Kau tahu kenapa halaman Shion Amagoto kosong?" tanya Kaito.

Gakupo tidak menjawab, Kaito melihat ekspresi wajah Gakupo, dan sepertinya Gakupo juga tidak tahu kenapa catatannya kosong. Kemudian, Kaito membuka halaman selanjutnya. Disana tertera nama anak dari Shion Amagoto.

" _Kemenangan keluarga Shion atas Neishi, membuat keluarga Shion kembali ke puncak. Perayaan dan selamatan dilakukan di banyak tempat. Sebagai anak dari Shion Amagoto, aku tidak begitu banyak menghasilkan banyak selain hidup di belakang kemenangan ayahku. Aku harap, anakku bisa membuat sesuatu yang hebat di masanya._ " Kaito kini berpikir, "Dilihat dari catatannya dan semua pendahulunya—kecuali Shion Amagoto, sepertinya mereka menuliskannya dimana mereka hendak memberikan catatan ini pada anak mereka."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Aku penasaran, apa yang akan ayahmu catat nanti."

"Ayah telah membangun sekolah panahan Shion 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku yakin ayah akan menuliskannya di catatan ini." ucap Kaito.

"Tapi tetap saja, ayahmu adalah orang yang lemah." ucap Gakupo tiba-tiba.

Kaito berdiri dan menarik _scarf_ Gakupo, "Berhentilah memanggil ayahku lemah. Kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya dia menjadi kepala keluarga Shion."

Gakupo menatap Kaito, "Apa kau lebih kuat darinya? Atau kau lebih lemah darinya?"

"Kami sama." ucap Kaito tegas, "Kami kuat dan lemah disaat tertentu. Tidak ada orang yang selalu kuat menghadapi apapun."

"Itu artinya kalian lemah." ucap Gakupo santai, "Amagoto dulu menyegel Yuuma dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Setelah kehilangan banyak, dia tetap berdiri tapi—"

Kaito mendorong Gakupo, dia benar-benar marah dan menatap Gakupo dengan perasaan sangat kesal, "Itu karena aku bukan dia! Berhentilah membandingkanku dengan dia! Dia adalah nenek moyangku dan aku hanyalah keturunannya yang membawa namanya saja."

Kaito terengah-engah karena marah dan masih menatap Gakupo dengan matanya yang berapi, sedangkan Gakupo menatap balik dengan wajah tenang, "...tapi dia tidak sepertimu, kau memiliki keberanian dalam mengungkapkan apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau bisa membela diri, bahkan membela ayahmu—padahal kau tidak peduli dengannya." Gakupo tersenyum.

Kaito terdiam, tatapannya berubah menjadi tenang namun dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Gakupo kembali tersenyum, "Maka dari itu... dengarkan pembicaraan seseorang hingga selesai." Gakupo memegang dagu Kaito dengan tangan dinginnya, "Karena ayahmu lemah... lindungilah dia."

"Di—dia... Maksudku, Yuuma... Apa dia benar-benar akan kembali?" ucap Kaito sambil memegang tangan Gakupo yang menyentuh dagunya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca masa depan, dan sekalipun dia kembali, aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Aku terbangun dari tidurku 19 tahun yang lalu. Aku cukup terkejut karena dunia benar-benar berubah." ucap Gakupo lalu dia membuka jendela kamar Kaito yang pemandangannya langsung menuju Gunung Yamato. "Aku kembali ke kuil ini setelah bangun, dan aku melihat ayahmu. Aku mengikutinya seharian, dia sepertinya tidak memenuhi syarat sebagai kepala keluarga Shion. Dan aku bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa dia tidak begitu kuat jika bertarung langsung dengan _youkai_. Sedangkan keluarga Shion harus mampu berhadapan langsung dengan _youkai_. Akhirnya, aku mengelilingi seluruh kuil. Di tempat pelatihan panah, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajahnya yang penuh harga diri... dan aku mengenal wajah itu."

Mata Kaito membulat, "Itu..."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Iya... dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Shion generasi ke-99, Shion Kaito. Dengan gagahnya membidik sasaran dengan busur dan anak panahnya. Aku melihat banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan hari itu, kuat, penuh percaya diri, dan tidak memiliki rasa takut. Oleh karena itu, aku sengaja menembakan sebuah panah kearahmu dan melihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan. Tapi sejak itu, kau malas menekuni panahan."

"Te—tentu saja! Apa kau sadar telah melukai seorang anak berusia 6 tahun?!" Kaito protes.

Gakupo melihat kearah kaki kiri Kaito, "Aku yakin bekas lukanya masih ada."

"Panah itu terbuat dari besi tua yang dipanaskan beratus-ratus tahun. Tentu saja meninggalkan bekas luka!" Kaito mengangkat celana bagian kirinya dan memperlihatkan Gakupo bekas lukanya. "Lihat! Bekas luka yang tidak indah!"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Maafkan aku. Lupakan itu..." kini Gakupo berwajah agak serius, "Beberapa hari aku tidak kembali setelah mengirimu ke masa Amagoto, sebenarnya aku pergi ke dunia _youkai_. Disana benar-benar kacau karena berita Yuuma akan bangkit kembali. Aku telah berbicara dengan Kagamine bersaudara—"

"Kagamine?" ucap Kaito, "Mereka _youkai_ yang terkenal karena kemampuan mereka untuk merasuki pikiran, 'kan? Bukankah mereka termasuk _youkai_ yang berbahaya?"

"Kagamine bersaudara memang terkenal dengan kejahatan mereka saat merasuki pikiran seorang Kaisar dan membuat seluruh rakyatnya bertarung hingga tidak tersisa nyawa satupun." Gakupo tersenyum, "Tapi percayalah... kejahatan mereka hanya saat itu saja. Dan lagi, mereka menganggapku sebagai kakak mereka. Mereka mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan."

Kaito menghela nafas, "Aku harus menulis ulang semua buku _youkai_ di kuil ini."

"Baiklah... kita lanjutkan." ucap Gakupo, "Kagamine bersaudara melihat tanda-tanda Yuuma telah kembali. Ayahmu tidak memasang jimat penahan _youkai_ di ruang bawah tanah, jadi Kagamine bersaudara sering mengecek keadaan Yuuma yang tersegel. Setiap harinya, tulisan pada jimat segel telah terkikis. Mereka benar-benar panik, karena bekas guratan tersebut bukan karena tua atau debu, melainkan guratan dari goresan kuku. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya, jadi mereka setiap hari bertugas menjaga segel tersebut. Tetapi... mereka tidak melihat keanehan."

"Apa mungkin itu goresan kuku manusia?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah... aku tidak pernah melihat kesana." jawab Gakupo.

Kaito tampak berpikir, "Aku akan mengeceknya kalau begitu. Aku akan berbicara dengan ayah. Dan memberitahu dia agar memasang jimat penahan."

"Apa itu perlu? Kagamine telah melakukan pengecekan setiap hari hingga kini. Lebih baik mereka yang melihat perkembangannya dibandingkan menempel jimat." usul Gakupo. "Dan aku akan ikut denganmu ke ruang bawah tanah untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi, aku pikir kau tidak perlu berbicara dengan ayahmu, dia tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun kesana kecuali saat perayaan Rubah Merah."

Kaito teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, sore ini aku akan mengunjungi makan leluhurku, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang." Kaito tersenyum kearah Gakupo, "Baiklah. Datanglah ke depan gerbang kuil nanti malam. Aku akan menunggumu disana." ucap Kaito.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati, Shion Kaito."

* * *

Sore itu, keluarga Shion dan semua anak buahnya pergi ke makam leluhur Shion. Cuaca saat itu mendung dan suara guntur mulai bermunculan. Kaito memegang gulungan mantera ke-4 untuk dibacakan ayahnya nanti. Setibanya di makam, persiapan upacara segera dipersiapkan. Kaito duduk menunggu sambil membaca gulungan mantera yang dia pegang.

" _Mantera-mantera penguat dan terlarang untuk diucapkan di depan_ youkai _secara langsung._ " Kaito mengerutkan alisnya, lalu dia melihat kearah ayahnya, "Ayah... apa benar kau harus membaca mantera di gulungan ini? Jika aku ada di posisimu aku tidak akan membacakan mantera ini."

"Itu pesan yang tertulis di buku catatan kepala keluarga Shion. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Kau harus menurutinya. Itu adalah sebuah pesan yang penting dari pendahulu kita." ucap Kongo.

Kaito menghela nafas dan membuka mantera ke-6, "Mantera ini yang harus dibacakan?" Kaito membaca dalam hatinya, " _Seluruh alam semesta mendengar dan melihat. Teriakan manusia, dan tawa iblis. Buka gerbang menuju jalan lurus yang panjang dan tak berujung. Disana kau melihat, sebuah tetesan darah. Mengalir, menghalangi jalanmu—_ " Kaito kini benar-benar khawatir, "Ayah! Kau sudah membaca mantera ini? Mantera ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi ayah harus membacakannya." Kongo bersikeras. "Baiklah! Semuanya, upacara akan segera dimulai. Duduk di posisi masing-masing."

Upacara awal berjalan dengan lancar, hingga akhirnya sampai ke bagian dimana Kongo harus membacakan mantera ke-6 dari gulungan ke-4. Kaito mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena khawatir, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

Kongo membuka gulungan tersebut dan membacakan manteranya, "Seluruh alam semesta mendengar dan melihat. Teriakan manusia, dan tawa iblis. Buka gerbang menuju jalan lurus yang panjang dan tak berujung. Disana kau melihat sesosok berlumuran darah. Darahnya mengalir, menghalangi jalanmu yang tak berujung. Kau berteriak, karena mahluk yang kau lihat adalah mahluk terkuat di alam semesta ini." lalu Kongo menutup gulungan tersebut dan dia membacakan mantera penutup dengan suara pelan.

Kaito membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, tapi... ternyata tidak terjadi sesuatu. Entah kenapa Kaito merasa lega. Upacara selesai dan mereka pun kembali ke kuil dengan tenang.

* * *

Malam itu, suara guntur semakin kencang. Sepertinya akan segera turun hujan. Kaito berlari ke gerbang kuil, dia takut Gakupo sudah ada disana. Setibanya disana, Gakupo sedang duduk di atas gerbang kuil sambil memandang langit mendung yang bercampur suara guntur.

Kaito menghela nafas, "Sejak kapan kau tiba?"

Gakupo tersenyum kearah Kaito, "Baru saja. Aku datang karena kau datang."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi ke ruang bawah tanah." ucap Kaito.

Gakupo turun dari gerbang dan mengikuti Kaito, "Baiklah."

Sementara itu, di kamar orangtua Kaito, Kongo dan istrinya sedang mempersiapkan _futon_ untuk tidur.

"Aku bangga dan sekaligus heran dengan Kaito." ucap Kongo sambil menarik selimutnya.

Ibu Kaito tersenyum dan tidur di samping Kongo, "Kenapa?"

"Sehari sebelum perayaan Rubah Merah, dia masih sama seperti dulu. Tapi setelah itu, dia telah menekuni apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak kecil di keluarga Shion."

"Apakah seaneh itu?" Ibu Kaito tersenyum, "Mungkin kau harus mengajarkan dia membuat beberapa jimat."

Kongo menghela nafasnya, "Tentu saja. Membuat jimat adalah yang paling sulit. Apalagi membuat jimat penahan _youkai_. Jimat itu banyak memakan proses dan aku harus mengajarkan dia cara menempelkannya di seluruh daerah kuil, terutama ruang bawah tanah. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa menempelkan jimat itu di ruang bawah tanah."

Kaito dan Gakupo tiba di depan gerbang menuju tangga ke ruang bawah tanah. Kaito membuka kuncinya yang dia bawa secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari ayahnya. Kaito berhasil membuka gerbang tersebut.

"Baiklah... ayo kita masuk, Gakupo. Mungkin di dalam salah satu dari Kagamine sedang menjaganya." ucap Kaito sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga.

Gakupo hanya berdiri terdiam. Kaito membalik badannya untuk melihat Gakupo. Dia heran kenapa Gakupo tidak mau masuk.

"Gakupo...?" tanya Kaito, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gakupo melihat beberapa jimat penahan _youkai_ di dekat pintu kedua menuju ruang bawah tanah. "Kaito... ada jimat penaha _youkai_ disana." ucap Gakupo sambil menunjuk ke arah jimat.

Kaito menoleh dan melihat jimat tersebut. "Ini...? Jimat penahan _youkai_? Kenapa terpasang? Bukanhka—"

Mata Gakupo terelalak, "Tunggu... mungkin ayahmu telah memasangnya dan salah satu dari Kagamine terperangkap disana."

"Apa?" Kaito langsung menghampiri jimat tersebut dan merobek semuanya, "Apa sekarang tidak apa-apa?"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Mungkin." dia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga dan akhirnya menginjak anak tangga. Tidak ada yang terjadi pada Gakupo. "Aku masih utuh." ucap Gakupo.

"Baiklah. Ayo." ucap Kaito, lalu dia membuka pintu bawah tanah.

Disana benar-benar gelap, Kaito mengeluarkan senter yang dia bawa dan mengarahkannya kesana-kemari. Dia melihat sebuah kotak lusuh dimana Yuuma tersegel disana. Kaito menghampiri kotak tersebut dan melihat jimat khusu Rubah Merah yang baru terpasang disana. Kini Kaito menoleh kearah Gakupo.

"Aku tidak melihat goresan. Dan lagi, apa kau melihat salah satu dari Kagamine disini?" ucap Kaito.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Aku tidak melihat mereka. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat mereka akhir-akhir ini." Tiba-tiba dia sudah berdiri di depan kotak segel. Gakupo menyeringai, "Shion Kaito. Maafkan aku."

Mata Kaito terbelalak dan keringat dingin keluar, "Gakupo... tunggu... apa yang akan—"

Gakupo berubah menjadi Rubah Putih seketika dan angin kencang menerpa Kaito, Gakupo meraung dan menghancurkan kotak segel Yuuma.

Kaito berusaha menahan serbuan angin, "Gakupo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Cahaya merah muncul dan menyentuh langit, suara guntur berubah menjadi kilat. Seluruh daerah bergetar seakan-akan terjadi gempa. Sebuah raungan hebat terdengar sangat kencang, seluruh penghuni kuil Shion keluar dari tempat tidur mereka. Mereka ribut dan melihat keatas langit yang terkena cahaya merah tersebut.

Kiyoteru menghampiri Kongo, "Tuan! Arah cahaya merah itu datang dari ruang bawah tanah!"

"Apa?" Kongo menoleh ke istrinya, "Bawakan kunci ruang bawah tanah!"

Kiyoteru melihat sekelilingnya, "Tu—Tuan... saya tidak melihat Tuan Muda Kaito."

Istri Kongo kembali sambil panik, "Kongo! Aku tidak menemukan kuncinya!"

Sementara semua panik, cahaya merah tersebut kini membentuk menjadi sebuah tubuh. Rambutnya semerah darah, bekas luka di wajahnya membuat dia seperti seorang petarung yang gugur. Pakaiannya pun serba merah. Wajahnya memandang ke atas, dia menyeringai.

"Shion... Amagoto..." ucap sosok tersebut. Tiba-tiba sosok itu berubah menjadi sebuah rubah raksasa berwarna merah dan api di ekornya.

Semua yang melihatnya panik dan ketakutan.

Kiyoteru berwajah pucat, "A—Akagitsune no Neishi."

Tanah di kuil mulai bergetar kembali, kini pusatnya dari makam leluhur Shion. Cahaya putih menambrak Neishi dari makam tersebut. Neishi meraung dengan keras. Sosok rubah Neishi makin membesar dan sekarang tampak lebih menakutkan dari awalnya.

"Ya Tuhan... apakah ini akhir dunia?" ucap Kongo dengan wajahnya yang tampak ketakutan.

Kaito yang berhasil melarikan diri dari ruang bawah tanah, melihat sosok Akagitsune no Neishi yang menjadi teror bagi manusia. Dia terengah-engah dan menahan air matanya. Gakupo muncul dan berdiri di belakang Kaito.

"Kau benar-benar naif, Shion Kaito." ucapnya.

Kaito berdiri dan dia tampak murka, dia menarik _scarf_ Gakupo dengan paksa hingga hampir robek, "Kau rubah sialan! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku! Kau tidak pantas disebut Shirokitsune no Seiran yang membawa kedamaian! Kau tidak jauh beda dari Neishi! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Aku mempercayaimu! Aku sangat mempercayaimu hingga aku tidak mau mempercayai orang lain lagi! Kau telah menghancurkan semua rasa percayaku padamu!"

Tangan Gakupo mengarah ke kepala Kaito, "Dengarkan aku—"

Kaito menampar tangan Gakupo, "Jangan berani kau menyentuhku lagi dengan tanganmu! Kau tahu aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi! Kau sengaja melakukannya!"

Gakupo kini berwajah memelas, "Tolong dengarkan—"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mendengarkanmu setelah semua ini terjadi! Kau mahluk menjijikan!" teriak Kaito sambil menggenggam _scarf_ Gakupo yang kini benar-benar sudah robek, lalu dia berlari menuju ke arah kuil.

"Shion Kaito... dengarkan aku." ucap Gakupo sambil melihat Kaito berlari menjauhinya. "Tolong dengarkan aku."

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Whose Asking For The Truth

Kaito menghampiri orang-orang di halaman kuil. Mereka benar-benar ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kongo melihat anak tunggalnya itu lari dari arah hutan sambil memegang _scarf_ milik Gakupo.

"Kaito!" teriak Kongo sambil lari menghampirinya, "Kemana saja kau?!"

Kaito terengah-engah, "Ayah... maafkan aku. Aku yang—"

Mata Kongo terbelalak dan juga orang-orang kuil lainnya, Kaito keheranan kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ada hembusan nafas yang cukup panas di leher Kaito. Dengan reflek, Kaito membalik badanya dan melihat sosok Neishi dalam bentuk manusia. Dia menyeringai, matanya yang berwarna merah seakan-akan memakan jiwa mereka, tubuhnya sangat gemulai untuk seorang laki-laki, ada goresan bekas sayatan di wajahnya, dan pakaiannya yang serba merah. Kaito langsung lari ke arah Kongo dan yang lainnya. Pasukan depan mengangkat busur dan anah panah untuk menembak Neishi.

"Akagitsune no Neishi!" teriak Kongo, "Diam di tempat atau kami akan menembakmu!"

Neishi melihat ke arah Kiyoteru yang memegang kotak bambu hijau muda dan beberapa jimat penghalang _youkai_. Kini Neishi menatap Kongo, "Aku tidak tahu kau generasi Shion ke berapa." ucap Neishi dengan suaranya yang parau namun terdengar sinis, "Tapi aku yakin, disini ada keluarga Shion bernama Kaito."

Semua kaget karena Neishi tahu nama Kaito. Kongo memberikan aba-aba untuk menembak anak panah, "Kenapa kau tahu nama anakku? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Neishi?"

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil Neishi, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan tampak murka, "Berhentilah memanggilku Neishi! Aku—"

"Yuuma!" teriak Kaito sambil memegang erat _scarf_ yang dia tarik dari Gakupo. "Namamu Yuuma."

Yuuma kini menyeringai, "Shion Kaito."

Kongo dan yang lainnya kaget karena Kaito tahu nama asli dari Neishi, dan mereka masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Kaito dan Yuuma seakan-akan kenal satu sama lain. Kaito memberanikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Yuuma. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri Yuuma. Kaito berhenti, dia menunjukkan _scarf_ milik Gakupo.

"Apa kau tahu jika Gakupo yang membebaskanmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Gakupo...?" Yuuma melihat keatas langit dengan wajah bodoh, "Ah..." kini dia menatap Kaito lagi, "Ternyata mahluk bodoh itu yang melakukannya." Yuuma menyeringai, "Semuanya sudah sesuai."

Yuuma mengangkat kedua tangannya kesamping dan gumpalan merah mucul di bawah kedua telapak tangannya, pupil mata Yuuma menyempit bagaikan rubah yang menatap langsung ke arah matahari. "Sebaiknya garis keturunan Shion aku hentikan dari sini." dia bersiap melemparkan gumpalan merah tersebut kearah Kaito. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Yuuma ambruk, semuanya kaget, bahkan Yuuma sendiri. Yuuma tampak marah dan menatapi tanah, "Kenapa...? Ada apa dengan tubuhku?"

"Kau..." ucap Kiyoteru, "...baru saja keluar dari kotak segel berjimat penghalang _youkai_. Dan itu sudah hampir seribu tahun, kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu secara penuh."

Kaito melirik ayahnya, Kongo mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kaito, dia langsung memberikan perintah menembak Yuuma dengan anak panah. "Tembak!" teriak Kongo.

Kaito lari menghindar dan serbuan anak panah menuju kearah Yuuma. Dia yang ambruk tidak bisa apa-apa selain menatap anak panah yang datang padanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba muncul kain putih besar yang menghalangi Yuuma. Anak panah itu langsung terpental kearah lain. Semuanya keheranan, kecuali Kaito. Dia memasang wajah kesal.

Kaito berdiri tegak dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Gakupo..."

Kain putih besar tersebut memutar dan turun ke tanah, lalu munculah Shirokitsune no Seiran, atau Gakupo. Semua penghuni kuil kaget karena Rubah Putih masih hidup dan melindungi si Rubah Merah.

Gakupo menatap Kaito dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Shion Kaito... bisakah sekali saja kau mendengar kata-kataku hingga akhir?"

Kaito yang sudah muak dengan Gakupo memberi perintah pada penembak anak panah, "Tembak dia! Dia berusaha melindungi musuh kita!"

Semua penembak langsung membawa anak panahnya dan menembakannya pada Gakupo. Tentu saja dengan sekali tebas, anak panah itu sama sekali tidak mengenainya. Kaito kembali memerintahkan untuk menembak, namun hasilnya sama.

Yuuma melirik Gakupo dari bawah, "Kau... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gakupo kembali melirik Yuuma dengan wajah dingin, lalu dengan keras di menginjak kepala Yuuma, "Jangan pernah kau berbicara padaku."

Yuuma yang terinjak dan menghadap ke tanah terkekeh, "Kau sangat labil dan membingungkan seperti biasanya, bocah."

Kaito yang merasa dimanfaatkan Gakupo, mencoba untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan mempercayai Gakupo. Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan serius. "Aku hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya. Kau tidak boleh membunuh Yuuma."

"Kau ingin meluruskan semua ini, tapi kau melarangku untuk membunuh teror dunia. Mungkin kau adalah mahluk paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui, Kamui Gakupo." ucap Kaito kesal.

Gakupo mengangkat Yuuma dan memegang lengannya, "Ingat, Shion Kaito. Hanya Shion Amagoto-lah yang harus membunuh Yuuma. Bukan kau, ayahmu, atau semua anggota Shion yang lain. Jika kau melakukannya, kau akan merubah semua susunan sejarah yang sudah ditentukan." Gakupo mengangkat lengannya, segumpal asap putih menutupinya dan Yuuma, seketika gumpalan asap itu lenyap, mereka pun ikut lenyap.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 malam. Kaito, Kongo, Kiyoteru, dan anggota kuil Shion berkumpul di kuil utama. Kongo yang kebingungan benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kini dia ingin mendengar semua penjelasan dari Kaito tentang semua hal yang terjadi.

Kaito yang sudah merasa muak pada Gakupo akhirnya memberitahu semuanya, "Dan setelah itu, Gakupo-lah yang menjadi Shirokitsune no Seiran. Dia terlalu menyayangi Shion Amagoto, dan dia yakin bahwa kita bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Shion Amagoto. Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah, dia juga sepertinya menyayangi Neishi."

"Menurutku, mungkin saja..." ucap Kiyoteru, "Perasaan milik Seiran yang sebelumnya juga diturunkan pada Gakupo. Lagu Rubah Merah dan Rubah Putih sudah ada jauh sebelum tersegelnya Neishi. Jadi, Gakupo yang menyayangi Amagoto, juga harus merasakan perasaan Seiran sebelumnya pada Neishi."

Kongo kini malah tampak kesal, "Jadi kita harus melawan semua ini hanya karena mereka memiliki perasaan satu sama lain? Menggelikan! Mereka adalah _youkai_! Yang mereka tahu hanyalah mengganggu manusia! Mereka ingin mengambil alih dunia manusia, itulah alasan kenapa kita ada disini!"

Kaito tampak berpikir, "Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apa tujuan Gakupo melepaskan Yuuma, tapi kita tidak diperbolehkan menyentuhnya selain Shion Amagoto, Maksudku, dia sudah meninggal ratusan tahun yang lalu. Apa yang dia rencanakan?"

Semua terdiam dan berpikir keras, lalu dari barisan _miko_ di belakang, Miku mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. Kiyoteru menyadarinya dan mempersilahkan Miku berbicara.

"Ma—maaf..." ucap Miku agak canggung, "Tadi sore saya membersihkan atap perpustakaan. Seharusnya saya tidak kesana karena disana banyak benda antik dan berharga milik keluarga Shion, tapi saya merasa harus membersihkannya." kini Miku mencoba berdiri tegak dan berbicara dengan jelas, "Saya menemukan sebuah kotak berisi beberapa lembar catatan bertuliskan 'Lakukanlah untuk membebaskannya'. Karena saya tidak mengerti, saya simpan kembali di kotak tersebut."

Seketika, Kaito berjalan ke arah Miku dan menarik tangannya. "Tunjukan padaku." Kaito menarik Miku dan berjalan keluar kuil utama, diikuti Kongo dan Kiyoteru.

Mereka sampai di atap perpustakaan, disana benar-benar penuh dengan barang-barang lama milik keluarga Shion. Miku mengambil kotak yang dia maksud dan memberikannya pada Kaito. Mereka turun dari atap dan kini mereka duduk di meja perpustakaan bersama Kongo dan Kiyoteru. Kaito membuka lembaran catatan tersebut, dia pun membacakannya.

" _Lakukanlah untuk membebaskannya. Mengulangnya hanya membuatnya terperangkap selamanya. Akhiri semuanya. Dan, dunia ada di tanganmu."_ Kaito selesai membacakannya, dia mulai bingung dan bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik catatan ini, karena ini bisa milik siapa saja.

Kiyoteru yang duduk di depan Kaito ikut berpikir, kini dia menatapi surat tersebut, dia merasa familiar dengan tulisan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru terbelalak kaget. Dia menatap Kaito dengan wajah syok. "Tu—Tuan Muda Kaito..."

Kaito menoleh kearah Kiyoteru, "Ada apa?"

"Tulisan di kertas itu..." Kiyoteru menelan ludah, "...itu adalah goresan tulisan anda."

"Apa...?" Semuanya kaget dan kini mencoba menerka tulisan tersebut. Miku tidak tahu bagaimana tulisan Kaito, dan Kongo sudah lama tidak melihat tulisan tangan Kaito. Dan Kaito sendiri tidak pernah menyadari tulisan tangannya. Kiyoteru adalah anggota kuil yang setiap bulan menerima laporan dari Kaito untuk sekolah panahan. Dia tahu persis tulisan tangan Kaito.

"Saya yakin 100% tulisan ini adalah tulisan anda." ucap Kiyoteru.

Kongo menatap Kaito, "Apa kau menulis kata-kata ini?"

Miku mengangkat kotak tua lusuh dimana catatan itu ditemukan, "Tapi di kotak ini tertulis nama Shion Amagoto. Ini milik beliau."

Setelah banyak kebingungan yang mengitari keluarga Shion, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan kembali beraktivitas nanti pagi. Kaito terus menatapi catatan tersebut di kamarnya. Setelah dia telaah, ternyata memang itu tulisan miliknya. Dia menyimpan catatan tersebut di samping bantalnya, dan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaito membuka matanya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan bangkit dari _futon_ -nya. Dia menoleh kearah samping bantal, catatan semalam tidak ada disana. Dia mulai panik dan mencarinya kesana kemari, sampai dia tidak sadar, bahwa kamarnya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kaito langsung menoleh dan dia melihat Shion Amagoto yang mungkin sudah berumur sekitar 30 tahunan. Kaito mulai sadar dia tidak ada di kamarnya, dia juga baru sadar memakai pakaian penjaga kuil. Amagoto berjalan melewati Kaito dan menghampiri laci meja untuk mengambil sebuah kotak, yang ternyata kotak tua lusuh yang ditemukan oleh Miku. Ketika Amagoto keluar dari kamar tersebut, Kaito mengikutinya. Dia melihat keadaan kuil Shion saat itu benar-benar kacau dan banyak orang-orang yang tampak terluka. Amagoto dan Kaito sampai di kuil utama, disana para petinggi anggota panahan dan pertahanan berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana mengalahkan Yuuma.

Amagoto membuka kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan catatan perang leluhurnya, "Ini adalah laporan anggota pertahanan sebelumnya. Daerah yang sudah diberi tanda merah adalah daerah rawan dan berbahaya. Itu adalah titik dimana Neishi sering muncul secara tiba-tiba dan membunuh siapapun yang ada disana."

Kaito tidak terlalu tertarik dengan strategi perang, dia meninggalkan kuil utama dan mulai berjalan mengitari kuil. Para _miko_ di jaman ini benar-benar berwajah kusut dan lelah, seakan-akan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup membantu anggota kuil yang terluka ataupun mati karena Yuuma. Kaito yang kini berada di depan gerbang kuil menatap langit dan menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan lagi, Gakupo? Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi. Bukankah aku bilang sudah cukup?"

* * *

Sementara itu, di masa yang sekarang, di dunia _youkai_.

"Aku mendengarnya." ucap gadis _youkai_ yang memakai pita putih di kepalanya.

"Kau berhasil membuat dia sangat membencimu." ucap _youkai_ yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan gadis _youkai_ tersebut, namun dia laki-laki.

Gakupo menatapi laut berwarna abu-abu keunguan. "Jika ini tidak dilakukan, kita akan terus terjebak dalam paradoks." dia melihat ke sebuah reruntuhan, dan disana Yuuma tidak sadarkan diri, "Bahkan aku tidak bisa membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Kedua _youkai_ yang berbicara pada Gakupo adalah Kagamine bersaudara, Rin dan Len, _youkai_ pengendali pikiran yang sangat terkenal karena keonarannya.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu Shion Kaito yang melakukannya." ucap Rin.

"Tapi dia membencimu. Akan sulit memberitahunya. Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal, daripada membuatnya bingung seperti ini." lanjut Len.

Gakupo menghela nafas, "Jika aku memberitahunya, dia takkan berhasil."

Len menatap Rin, "Siapa tahu?" dia kembali menatap Gakupo, "Sejak awal dia sangat mempercayaimu, kau bahkan membuatnya tertarik dengan pengetahuan _youkai_ dan kuil Shion."

Rin melirik Yuuma yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, "Jika dia terbangun, kita harus berharap Shion Kaito sudah menemukan jawabannya disana."

"Dia memang bisa mencerna kejadian dengan cepat, tapi butuh seseorang unutk memberi petunjuk agar pemikirannya lurus." ucap Gakupo, "Dan aku tidak bisa mendekatinya saat ini."

"Yah... butuh seseorang untuk meyakinkannya disana." Len menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tapi siapa—" Rin menyadari sesuatu, "Ooh... jangan pernah kau berpikir seperti itu!" Rin tampak tidak nyaman, "Dia bahkan menyebut kita _youkai_ yang berbahaya. Dia bahkan tidak akan mendengar perkenalanku dan Len."

"Itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Sekalipun kau menyuruh dan memaksa, kami tidak akan pernah berurusan langsung dengan keluarga Shion." sambung Len.

Rin menyilangkan tangannya, "Tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Gakupo tersenyum kearah mereka.

* * *

Di masa lalu, di mana Kaito berada di jaman Shion Amagoto.

"Dasar rubah licik!" Rin bersembunyi dan mencoba mencari Kaito.

"Dia memang cerdik dan mematikan." sambung Len yang juga bersembunyi.

"Kau sadar kan dia hanya tersenyum kearah kita dan berkata 'tolong'?" ucap Rin sarkastik.

"Kata-katanya penuh racun yang membuat kita luluh!" Len protes.

Mereka melihat Kaito yang mondar-mandir di depan gerbang kuil. Rin dan Len saling menatap dan mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Kaito dan mereka kini berdiri tepat di belakang Kaito.

"Shion Kaito." ucap Rin.

Kaito langsung membalik badannya dan menatap Rin dan Len, wajahnya kaget, "Ka—kalian..."

Rin tersenyum, "Kami adalah Kagamine. Kamilah yang membawamu ke jaman ini."

"Kalian memang pandai berbohong. Kalian adalah _youkai_ pengendali pikiran, kalian tidak bisa mengendalikan waktu. Hanya para Rubah dan Pemimpin Gunung _Youkai_ Utara yang bisa. Tapi karena kalian pembuat onar, jadi tidak mungkin Pemimpin Gunung _Youkai_ Utara yang mengirim kalian kesini." ucap Kaito.

Len memutar matanya, "Sepertinya seseorang telah membaca buku _youkai_ hingga bab 3782."

"Apa tujuan Gakupo membawaku kemari?" tanya Kaito. "Aku tidak akan termakan tipuannya lagi."

Rin menyilangkan tangannya dengan wajahnya yang kesal, "Baiklah. Pertama-tama." dia mengangkat satu jarinya, "Dia tidak menipumu. Dia melakukan semua ini karena sebuah alasan." kini dia mengangkat dua jarinya, "Kedua, dia melakukan ini karena dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengembalikan semua keadaan seperti semula." dia mengangkat ketiga jarinya, "Ketiga, jika kau tidak mengetahui tujuan asli Gakupo, dunia ini akan hancur."

"Lucu sekali karena kalian semua menyuruhku untuk mengetahui alasan Gakupo melakukan semua ini, tapi sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk untuk memecahkan semua masalah ini. Aku buta sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak melihat apa-apa." ucap Kaito jengkel.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Len juga mulai tampak kesal, "Dia sudah memperlihatkan semua masa lalunya, Yuuma yang hidup ribuan tahun lalu tiba-tiba mengetahui tentangmu, kau sudah menemukan catatan yang ternyata ditulis olehmu sendiri di kotak milik Shion Amagoto. Dan yang paling kami benci adalah..."

"Dia mempercayaimu." ucap Rin dengan nadanya yang penuh harapan.

"Sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau aku membencinya karena dia bagai keledai bodoh yang berpikiran lambat." ucap Len pelan.

Rin menghampiri Kaito, "Semua takdir umat manusia dan _youkai_ ada di tanganmu. Dan dia mempercayaimu. Gakupo tidak pernah salah, dia selalu tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Termasuk yang dia lakukan sekarang."

Kaito berwajah murung dan sedikit geram disaat yang bersamaan, "Dia melakukan ini hanya karena termakan perasaannya terhadap Shion Amagoto dan Yuuma. Dia dulu bernama Kamui Gakupo yang berusaha melindungi Shion Amagoto, dan setelah dia menjadi Seiran, dia juga ingin melindungi Yuuma yang sangat dibenci oleh Amagoto. Mungkin seharusnya dia membunuh perasaannya agar semua ini tidak membuatnya kebingungan."

Rin dan Len saling menatap dengan wajah bersalah, Rin menoleh kearah Kaito, "Jika Gakupo membunuh perasaannya, dia akan sama seperti Yuuma. Mungkin lebih parah, Rubah Putih jauh lebih kuat dari Rubah Merah. Tapi, Rubah Putih dibatasi oleh perasaan dan rasa kasih sayang, dan batas-batas itulah yang membuat dia diterima apa adanya oleh manusia." Rin menggenggam tangan Kaito, "Kami mohon. Kami semua membutuhkanmu."

Kaito tampak gelisah, "Aku tidak tahu. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa hubungannya masa lalu dan aku yang hidup di masa mendatang?"

"Itulah alasan Gakupo mengirimmu kemari. Kau akan melihat sesuatu." ucap Rin.

Malam hampir tiba, pasukan Amagoto bersiap-siap menyerang Neishi di malam hari. Memang terdengar gila mengajak perang Neishi di malam hari, namun Amagoto benar-benar yakin dengan rencana yang dia buat. Kaito dan Kagamine bersaudara mengikuti Amagoto dan pasukannya di belakang.

"Menyerang Yuuma di malam hari adalah tindakan bodoh." ucap Len.

Kaito menatap Len dengan kesal, "Hei... dia kakek moyangku. Jangan menjelek-jelekan dia di depanku. Itu tindakan bodoh."

Rin sempat terdiam, kini dia menatap Kaito, "Shion Kaito, kau tahu apa saja syarat untuk menjadi kepala keluarga Shion?"

"Keturunan darah Shion asli yang sudah melewati umur 22 tahun. Kecuali jika kepala keluarga sebelumnya masih ada. Setelah kepala keluarga sebelumnya meninggal, jika keturunan selanjutnya sudah berumur lebih dari 22 tahun, dia akan menjadi kepala keluarga secara sah dalam keadaan apapun." jelas Kaito. " Kiyoteru memberitahuku tentang semua ini ketika aku berumur 17 tahun, dan itu membuatmu kesal dan bosan."

Len menatap langit malam yang mendung, "Hmm..." dia kini menatap Kaito, "Kau sudah berumur 25 tahun, 'kan?"

"Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku menjadi kepala keluarga Shion." ucap Kaito. "Tunggu. Bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah berumur 25 tahun?"

"Semua _youkai_ juga sudah tahu. Jangan meremehkan kami, kami juga mengawasi keadaan keluarga Shion." Len menjulurkan lidahnya.

Rin menatap Shion Amagoto yang menaiki kudanya, "Tinggal menunggu waktu, ya?"

Mereka sampai di sebelah utara gunung Yamato. Amagoto turun dari kudanya dan mengerahkan semuanya pada posisi yang sesuai dengan rencananya. Beberapa pasukan mulai mempersiapkan barisan dengan pemanah terbaik dan sebagian membuat jebakan-jebakan di sekitar tempat penyerbuan. Rin menarik tangan Kaito, diikuti Len dari belakang, untuk bersembunyi.

"Kenapa kita bersembunyi?" tanya Kaito. "Kita tidak terlihat."

Mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, Rin dan Len dengan serius melihat Shion Amagoto menjalankan rencananya. Tiba-tiba, Kaito merasa familiar dengan rencana perang ini. Rin yang bisa membaca pikiran juga menatap Kaito.

"Apa kau membaca riwayat Shion Amagoto?" tanya Rin.

Kaito masih berpikir, "Iya..." lalu dia sadar, "Ini adalah rencana perang terakhir Shion Amagoto dan pasukannya. Setelah kejadian di gunung Yamato yang merengut banyak korban jiwa ini, Shion Amagoto lebih memilih menjalankan rencana utamanya sendirian dan hanya menugaskan pasukannya menjadi pertahanan di desa dan kuil saja." Kaito tersenyum, "Beberapa minggu setelah ini, Shion Amagoto akan berhasil menangkap Neishi."

Rin tersenyum, "Syukurlah kau tahu."

"Apakah Gakupo ingin aku melihat pertarungan Shion Amagoto agar aku bisa menyegel Yuuma di masa mendatang nanti?" Kaito mulai mengambil kesimpulan.

"Bisa jadi iya, atau tidak, Shion Kaito." ucap Len.

Tak lama kemudian, gumpalan asap merah muncul di hadapan semua pasukan. Yuuma muncul sambil menyeringai, dia mencium bau manusia-manusia yang jiwanya siap untuk dia ambil. Amagoto masih belum memberi aba-aba. Kaito yang menonton ini, menelan ludah dan gelisah.

Amagoto memberikan aba-aba bisu dan para pemanah membidik Yuuma. Kecepatan panah pasukan Shion masih belum apa-apa bagi Yuuma, seketika dia menebas semua panahnya. Amagoto memberi aba-aba menyerang dengan senjata lainnya. Amagoto bersenjatakan pedang dan panah. Dia dan pasukan depan menyerah Yuuma dengan penuh semangat. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan pasukan Amagoto mulai terlihat mengurang dengan cepat, Amagoto yang sudah sangat kelelahan dan di sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka parah. Amagoto menyuruh semua pasukannya untuk mundur dan kembali ke kuil, sampai akhirnya dia sendirian. Kini dia mencoba melawan Yuuma dengan pedangnya.

Kaito mulai khawatir melihat keadaan ini, "Hei... dia sudah melakukannya terlalu jauh. Dia tidak akan bertahan. Tapi... dia berhasil beberapa minggu kemudian, 'kan?"

Rin menatap Amagoto yang tulang kakinya terlihat sudah patah, "Betapa malangnya dia."

Yuuma yang melihat keadaan Amagoto, menyeringai dan memberikan tampang mengerikan, "Shion Amagoto. Aku bisa merasakan jiwamu yang besar dan membara. Jiwamu akan benar-benar memberikanku kepuasan yang hebat."

Amagoto mengusap darah yang mengalir ke matanya, "Kau akan mati, Neishi."

"Kata terakhirmu aku terima, Shion Amagoto." Yuuma berubah menjadi Rubah Merah dan seketika dia menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke dada Amagoto. Ketika dia menarik kukunya, darah Amagoto mulai memuncrat kesana-kemari.

Mata Kaito terbelalak dan dia sangat kaget melihat semua ini terjadi. "Tu—tunggu! A—apa-apaan ini?!"

Amagoto ambruk dan Yuuma mulai menarik jiwanya untuk dia makan. Yuuma menyeringai dan melihat Amagoto sudah tidak bernyawa di tanah. Dia menginjak Amagoto dengan wujud Rubah Merahnya hingga tidak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang tersisa. Yuuma menyeringai dan akhirnya dia menghilang dari tempat itu. Kaito lemas dan bernafas dengan tidak teratur melihat Amagoto habis dibunuh oleh Yuuma. Rin dan Len kini menatap Kaito.

"Kadang kita harus mengubah masa lalu, Shion Kaito." ucap Len.

Tubuh Kaito sedikit bercahaya mulai dari tangannya. Kaito kaget melihatnya.

"Mulai sekarang, sejarah lama akan hilang. Dan semua yang akan terjadi di hari yang akan datang ada di tanganmu. Ini adalah halaman pertama." ucap Rin.

* * *

Di masa mendatang, dunia seketika hening. Di kuil Shion, Kongo yang berusaha mencari Kaito dan menyusun rencana untuk kembali menyegel Yuuma terdiam dan melihat Kiyoteru dengan tatapan kosong. Semua orang berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka, dan perlahan-lahan semuanya memudar. Di dunia _youkai_ , Gakupo merasakan kepudarannya. Yuuma—yang juga ikut memudar—masih belum sadarkan diri. Gakupo tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku harap, aku dan Kaito membunuhmu kali ini." kini dia menatap langit, "Tetapi sebelumnya, aku harap dia menemukanku."

* * *

Kembali ke masa lalu, kini tubuh Kaito tampak lebih nyata, seakan-akan dia tersedot ke masa tersebut dan dia menjadi terlihat seutuhnya. Kaito yang sudah berumur 25 tahun, secara sumpah dan peraturan keluarga Shion, 'Menjadi kepala keluarga secara sah dalam keadaan apapun.', di jaman ini, keluarga keturunan Shion yang asli dan sudah berumur lebih dari 22 tahun hanyalah Kaito seorang.

Rin dan Len mulai memudar dari hadapan Kaito. Mereka kini memipih bagaikan terhapus oleh angin. Rin tersenyum, "Cobalah untuk mencari Gakupo yang berada di jaman ini. Temukanlah dia bagaimanapun caranya. Dan... selamatkanlah kami seperti sumpah keluarga Shion untuk menjaga para _youkai_." Rin dan Len lenyap di depan mata Kaito.

Kaito terdiam dalam keadaan panik yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia menatap langit, lalu melihat tangannya. Kini dia mengerti bahwa setelah ini, dia adalah Shion Amagoto hingga akhirnya dia bisa menyegel Akagitsune no Neishi.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Yamato Mountain

Kaito berjalan dengan lemas menghampiri leluhurnya yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk apa-apa. Seluruh darahnya tersebar kemana-mana dan membuat Kaito mual. Dia mengambil helm perang yang masih terlihat utuh, meskipun dia melihat beberapa retakan parah di helm tersebut. Kaito menarik pakaian dan perlengkapan perang milik Amagoto. Kaito meneteskan air matanya dan kini dia bermandikan darah milik leluhurnya. Dengan berani, Kaito berdiri dan siap untuk menjalani apa yang direncanakan oleh takdir. Dia berjalan menelusuri hutan dan mengikuti cahaya hingga dia menemukan gerbang kuil belakang.

Setelah jauh berjalan, Kaito akhirnya ditemukan oleh salah satu prajurit dan mereka berlari ke arah Kaito, namun mereka menyebut nama Amagoto berulang-ulang. Dengan darah Amagoto di seluruh tubuhnya, mereka mengira Kaito terluka parah dan mereka langsung membawa Kaito ke ruang perawatan.

Setelah sampai di sana, istri Amagoto datang dengan berlinangan air mata. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tahu jika Amagoto terluka, tapi ini terlihat sangat parah. Dan lebih buruknya, Amagoto yang mereka tahu telah tiada.

Istri Amagoto, Shion Kiyomi, adalah wanita yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang ramah dan baik hati. Dia rentan bagaikan sebuah kapas yang akan memudar jika terkena air. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika melihat suaminya terbaring di _futon_ dan hampir tidak akan pernah membuka matanya.

Sebenarnya Kaito memejamkan matanya karena dia kini terpuruk oleh keadaan, dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan dia butuh pertolongan, tapi jika mereka tahu Amagoto yang asli sudah mati, seluruh hal yang dia ketahui akan punah, dan ada kemungkinan dia tidak pernah dilahirkan.

"Suamiku." ucap Kiyomi dengan gemetaran. Anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Kaito adalah Amagoto, tapi wajah mereka benar-benar mirip dan siapapun akan mudah tetipu. "Kumohon, buka matamu."

Kaito pun membuka matanya dengan pelan, lalu dia melirik ke arah Kiyomi dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Kiyomi memeluk suaminya dan mengusap air matanya.

Tiba-tiba, dokter yang merawat Kaito datang terlihat kebingungan. Wajahnya penuh tanda tanya dan dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi saya menemukan keanehan dari luka Tuan."

"Ada apa dengan lukanya?" Kiyomi terlihat kembali khawatir.

Dokter itu masih terlihat bingung, "Aku hanya mengobati kakinya, karena memang kakinya yang terluka, dan aku yakin itu adalah luka ranting-ranting karena anda berjalan tanpa alas kaki di hutan." dia menghela nafasnya, "Tapi kenapa anda memiliki banyak darah di seluruh tubuh anda?"

Kiyomi langsung menoleh dan juga keheranan, "Suamiku...?"

Kaito mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik, dia menengangkan dirinya dan membuang muka. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kulihat. Sebagian dari prajurit diam di tempat dan mencoba melindungiku. Mereka menyuruhku untuk berlari tapi aku tetap diam dan mencoba bertarung bersama mereka."

"Tuan..." dokter pun mengernyit curiga, "Anda telah memerintahkan _semua_ prajurit anda kembali ke pangkalan."

Kaito menelan ludah, "Mungkin tidak semuanya."

Kiyomi pun mulai menoleh ke arah dokter, "Kita harus mempersiapkan penghormatan bagi mereka. Mereka menyelamatkan Amagoto dengan nyawa mereka."

Dokter itu masih mengernyit, "Baiklah, Nyonya. Saya butuh nama mereka dan saya akan menghubungi keluarga mereka."

"Tidak usah." Kiyomi berdiri dan tersenyum, "Aku akan melakukannya. Hal seperti ini akan lebih terhormat jika aku yang berbicara dengan keluarga mereka. Aku akan kembali jika suamiku sudah mulai bisa berdiri dan menanyakan para prajurit itu." akhirnya Kiyomi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kaito masih membuang muka dan tidak ingin menatapi siapa-siapa, dan di sana hanya ada Kaito dan dokternya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya dokter itu dengan nada yang pedas.

Mata Kaito terbelalak dan dia masih tidak ingin menatapi orang lain, "Aku adalah tuanmu, dan bicaralah dengan sopan."

"Tuan Amagoto tidak pernah membuang pandangannya ketika bicara. Dan dia juga tidak penuh drama sepertimu." Dokter itu mengernyit, "Kau memiliki kaki yang mulus seperti wanita-wanita bangsawan. Kaki Tuan Amagoto bagaikan besi yang sudah dihantam oleh palu api."

Akhirnya, Kaito menoleh dan dia masih terlihat tegar, "Aku adalah Shion Amagoto. Sekali lagi kau berbicara lancang padaku, kau tidak akan pernah melihat hari esok lagi."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito pun meninggalkan ruang rawat dan berjalan menuju gerbang menuju hutan. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan mencoba untuk pergi tanpa diketahui siapapun. Dia ingat ucapan Kagamine bersaudara, jika dia harus menemukan Gakupo di zaman ini. Tapi semua orang di sini tahu jika Seiran sudah mati sejak dulu dan tidak tahu jika Seiran yang asli telah memberikan seluruh kekuatan dan ingatannya pada Gakupo. Saat Kaito hampir sampai di gerbang belakang, dia ditahan oleh dokternya. Kaito terkejut dan dia mulai terlihat panik.

"Se—sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya dokter itu dan dia masih yakin jika pria ini bukanlah tuannya. "Jika kau tidak menjawabku..." dia mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil, "...aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu."

Kaito mulai berbicara tidak karuan, "A—aku adalah Shion Amagoto! Da—dan kau harus melayaniku hingga akhir hayatmu!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu. Cara berbicaramu saja sudah tidak seperti Tuan Amagoto, kau penipu." Dokter itu tidak segan menodongkan belati itu ke wajah Kaito, "Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Tuan Amagoto?"

Akhirnya Kaito berada di ujung tanduk, dia menekuk lutut dan terlihat pasrah, "Dia mati! Dia sudah mati! Dia dibunuh oleh Neishi!"

Mata dokter pun terbelalak dan dia mulai menurunkan belatinya. Dia memasukkan kembali belatinya dan menatap Kaito yang masih menunduk, "Siapa kau...? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

"Aku..." dia mengangkat wajahnya, "...aku adalah keturunan keluarga Shion yang ke-99."

"Mustahil." Dokter itu mengernyit, "Anak Tuan Amagoto, Tuan Muda Kazuya, adalah generasi keluarga Shion ke-93. Jangan katakan kau datang dari masa depan."

"Aku memang datang dari masa depan!" Kaito berdiri, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lalui setelah mengetahui apa tujuan hidupku. Para _youkai_ itu menyuruhku—"

"Tunggu... kau mengikuti perintah _youkai_? Apa yang dilakukan generasi Shion di masa depan? Berteman dengan _youkai_? Apa kiamat sudah dekat?" Dokter itu benar-benar tidak memberikan Kaito kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Aku mengikuti perintah Shirokitsune no Seiran." Kaito kini lebih terlihat percaya diri dan dia sudah mulai jengkel dengan perilaku dokternya. Dia hanya dokter, tapi dia punya nyali besar untuk berbicara seperti seorang preman. Dia merasa berbicara dengan Kiyoteru karena dia pasti melawan perkataan Kaito.

"Aku tidak percaya. Seiran sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu." Dokter itu mengernyit, "Dan dia membunuh sahabat Tuan Amagoto."

"Itu!" Kaito terlihat kesal, "Seiran memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya pada sahabat Amagoto, Kamui Gakupo."

Dokter itu mulai menghela nafasnya, "Ikut aku. Tidak aman membicarakan hal ini di luar."

* * *

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan dokter dan di sana sangat sepi. Kaito hampir takut jika dia membawanya ke sini untuk dibunuh. Ternyata ruangannya terletak di ruang bawah tanah.

"Tenang. Tuan Amagoto memberiku tempat ini karena aku meminta ruangan yang sepi dan tidak teraih."

"Kau seperti tangan kanan ayahku. Suka sendirian, dan menurutku dia sedikit aneh karena kadang dia tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain." ucap Kaito yang tiba-tiba mengingat Kiyoteru. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hiyama Shouji." ucap dokter tersebut yang ternyata adalah leluhur Kiyoteru.

"Hiyama?" Kaito terkekeh, "Memang sudah keturunan kalian dengan sikap dingin seperti ini. Tangan kanan ayahku adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru."

"Hmm... tangan kanan kepala keluarga Shion?" Shouji mulai terlihat bangga, "Peningkatan yang sangat baik. Dan sementara aku terjebak menjadi seorang dokter."

"Mungkin kau lebih baik karena Kiyoteru sama sekali tidak pernah melihat banyak orang bermandikan darah." Kaito pun akhirnya tersenyum, lalu dia menatap Shouji dari belakang, "Kenapa kau mempercayaiku?"

"Kau benar-benar memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Tuan Amagoto, tentu saja aku percaya. Dan aku selalu percaya dengan kekuatan para _youkai_ , terutama jika _youkai_ itu adalah Shirokitsune no Seiran." Shouji pun berhenti di depan pintu, dia menggeser pintunya dan memperilakan Kaito masuk.

Setelah mereka duduk dan saling berhadapan, Shouji mulai menghela nafasnya dan terlihat serius, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Umm..." Kaito tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, tapi dia yakin dengan keputusannya, "Aku harus menemukan Seiran—yang sekarang adalah Kamui Gakupo. Dia masih hidup di suatu tempat dan mungkin dia masih membiasakan diri menjadi seorang _youkai_."

Shouji mengernyit, "Kejadian Kamui Gakupo sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku yakin dia sudah sedikit menguasai kekuatannya."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak kembali menolong kalian?" Kaito bersikeras. "Dia masih kebingungan dan tersesat saat ini, aku yakin. Bisakah kau bayangkan beban yang dia pikul untuk menghentikan Neishi? Dia masih anak-anak saat itu, aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia terlihat seperti orang gila nantinya."

"Apa dia kembali ke dunia _youkai_? Karena sekarang, tempat itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal." Shouji membuka sebuah gulungan yang berisi sebuah mantra, "Aku dengar, mantra ini bisa membuka gerbang dunia _youkai_ , tapi aku tidak tahu pengucapannya, berkas ini sangat tua dan aku hanya seorang dokter."

"Biar aku lihat." Kaito melihat isi dari gulungan tersebut dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang tertulis di sana, dia hanya melihat coretan vertikal. "Wow... ini seperti coretan seorang anak kecil."

Shouji kembali mengambil gulungan itu dan menyimpannya, "Banyak dokumen penting di sini, dan kantorku adalah salah satunya. Tapi sayang aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dokumen-dokumen ini."

"Aku harus kembali ke hutan. Mungkin di sana aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk." Kaito mulai berdiri.

"Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari hutan? Mungkin pepohonan dan burung. Bagian terdalam hutan Yamato juga hampir tidak pernah dikunjungi karena Pemimpin Gunung _Youkai_ Utara ada di sana." Shouji mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin kau berteman dengan _youkai_ di zamanmu, tapi _youkai_ di zaman ini semuanya berkelakuan seperti mahluk hina."

"Itu dia..." Kaito membulatkan matanya, "Penguasa Gunung _Youkai_ Utara... dia bisa membantu kita."

"Baiklah." Shouji terdengar sarkastik, "Semoga berhasil berbicara dengan _youkai_ terkuat setelah kedua siluman rubah itu."

"Aku serius. Dia bisa mengendalikan waktu seperti para rubah, dan mungkin dia tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini." Kaito mulai antusias, "Kita harus pergi ke sana sekarang juga."

"Dan aku harus meninggalkan tugasku sebagai dokter di keluarga ini?" Shouji terlihat tidak yakin, "Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Shion—" lalu Shouji sadar dia tidak tahu nama Kaito, "...siapa namamu?"

"Shion Kaito, dan aku adalah generasi ke-99 keluarga Shion." Kaito tersenyum.

* * *

Shouji berjalan menuju ruang rawat, lalu dia melihat Kiyomi yang sedang panik. Dia tahu kenapa Nyonyanya terlihat seperti itu, karena dia tidak menemukan suaminya di sana.

"Hiyama!" Kiyomi langsung berlari ke arah Shouji, "Suamiku tidak ada di ruangannya." dia terlihat gugup dan ketakutan jika dia kehilangan suaminya.

"Nyonya." Shouji menunduk, "Tuan Amagoto baik-baik saja. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan kembali."

"Malam?!" Kiyomi terbelalak. "Dia terluka, Hiyama! Kau membiarkan dia berkeliaran dengan luka yang parah?"

"Nyonya, kaki Tuan Amagoto sudah membaik. Dan dia bilang dia ingin ditinggalkan sendirian, dia sudah melalui hal-hal yang berat, dan aku yakin jika sekarang dia membutuhkan waktu untuk merenungkan apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini." Shouji tersenyum, "Percayalah padaku, Nyonya. Beliau baik-baik saja."

* * *

Kaito berbekal perlengkapan perang dan dia juga membawa pedang kedua milik Amagoto. Dia tidak yakin harus menggunakan pedang tersebut karena Kaito lebih lihai dalam menggunakan busur dan panah. Tapi alat-alat tersebut hanya digunakan oleh prajurit khusus dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengambilnya karena tempat senjata prajurit dijaga dengan ketat, kini Kaito hanya berharap dia tidak harus menggunakan pedang tersebut. Pedalaman gunung Yamato lebih jauh dari tempat Amagoto dibunuh dan itu akan memakan waktu setengah hari menuju tempat itu. Kaito sendirian dan dia hanya membawa peta usang sebagai petunjuknya, tapi asalkan tidak turun hujan, peta jelek ini masih bisa bertahan.

Siang pun tiba dan hujan turun dengan deras. Kaito berteduh di bawah pohon dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, dia melihat peta usang tersebut, dan sekarang hanya ada sebuah genangan tinta di sana. Kaito menghela nafas dan membuang peta tersebut, lalu dia melanjutkan perjalannya.

Saat Kaito sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya berteduh, ada sebuah langkah kaki yang menghampiri peta yang dibuang Kaito. Sosok itu melihat peta tersebut dan akhirnya membuangnya juga. Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang bagaikan angin.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaito masih diguyur hujan. Dia mengernyit dan melihat sekelilingnya di atas sebuah batu besar. Dia tidak melihat sebuah gerbang bersegel ataupun ciri-ciri tempat yang di diberi segel sakral. Akhirnya, Kaito mencoba untuk turun dari batu besar tersebut. Ketika dia turun, Kaito mendengar sebuah suara keras dari samping. Saat itu memang hujan, tapi Kaito yakin suara ini bukanlah suara hujan. Dia turun dengan pelan dan mencoba mengeluarkan pedangnya. Namun, sosok itu mulai menunjukkan dirinya tanpa rasa takut. Kaito pun akhirnya mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke sosok tersebut. Mata Kaito terbelalak karena di depannya adalah dirinya sendiri dengan penampilan yang sama, dia juga mengarahkan pedangnya ke wajah Kaito. Dia mulai terlihat bingung, begitu juga sosok itu, dia bagaikan sedang berada di depan cermin, tapi pemandangan ini benar-benar nyata. Dengan berani, Kaito mengibaskan pedangnya ke sosok tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba sosok itu pecah bagaikan kaca yang berserakan.

Kaito kebingungan, "Apa itu...?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara besar dan mengerikan, bahkan mengalahkan suara hujan deras saat itu. _**"SIAPA KAU DAN APA MAUMU?!"**_

Suara itu begitu besar, hingga membuat Kaito sedikit ketakutan dan dia mencoba untuk fokus karena suara itu membuatnya sedikit pusing. "Argh! Hentikan!"

" _ **SIAPA KAU?!"**_

Suara itu datang berulang-ulang bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Kaito. Akhirnya Kaito berteriak, "Namaku Shion Kaito dan aku datang untuk Penguasa Gunung _Youkai_ Utara!"

Lalu, suara besar dan mengerikan itu pun menghilang. Dan hujan deras tiba-tiba menjadi mengecil hingga akhirnya berhenti dan hanya awan mendung yang menghiasi langit. Kaito masih bernafas tidak karuan karena masih terkejut, hingga ada sebuah gumpalan putih dan berkelap-kelip di hadapan Kaito.

" _Keluarga Shion akan selalu menjadi tamuku."_ suara mengerikan tadi berubah menjadi sebuah suara yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sosok itu pun mulai membentuk sebuah tubuh wanita dengan semua pakaiannya yang berwarna putih dan merah muda, dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup, kecuali kepalanya dan rambut merah mudanya yang lebih panjang dari tubuhnya. _"Kenapa seorang Shion harus datang ke tempat seperti ini jika mereka bisa mengirim sebuah undangan?"_

"Anda... Penguasa Gunung _Youkai_ Utara?" Kaito masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang dia lihat. Dan bahkan sosok itu melayang dan seakan-akan semuanya berubah menjadi megah.

Sosok itu sempat terdiam, lalu dia mendekati Kaito dan menyentuh dagu Kaito dengan tangannya yang selembut sutra. _"Megurine adalah Youkai penjaga. Mereka menguasai gerbang utama menuju dunia kami. Kami adalah Penguasa, dan kami adalah Gunung Youkai Utara."_

Kaito menekuk lutut dan memberikan hormat kepada Penguasa Gunung, "Maafkan saya. Saya kemari karena Akagitsune no Neishi mencoba menghancurkan dunia kami."

Penguasa Gunung kembali mundur, _"Neishi... Yuuma... Seorang penguasa yang tersesat dan termakan kekuatannya. Dia menghancurkan dunianya sendiri, dan menghancurkan dunia kalian tidaklah sulit baginya."_

"Tolonglah." Kaito masih berlutut.

" _Megurine hanya melayani youkai. Megurine tidak bisa membunuh youkai. Megurine memiliki sumpah."_

"Shirokitsune no Seiran mengirimku ke sini." Kaito mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan berani menatap mata biru terang dari Penguasa Gunung. "Kamui Gakupo yang sekarang adalah Shirokutsune no Seiran."

" _Megurine mengetahui banyak hal dari masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Shion ini bukanlah Shion masa lalu, tetapi Shion masa depan. Megurine tahu ke mana semua ini mengarah. Megurine akan selalu memberikan petunjuk."_

"Tolong beritahu di mana Seiran berada, karena jika Anda tidak bisa membunuhnya, hanya dia yang bisa." Kaito menelan ludahnya, "Aku tahu kau ingin melindunginya karena dia satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia kita, tapi jika dia tidak segera menolongku, dunia kita akan berubah menjadi debu."

" _Megurine tahu di mana Shirokitsune no Seiran. Megurine tidak akan langsung memberitahu. Megurine akan selalu melindungi jenisnya."_

"Tidak akan memberitahu langsung—?!" Kaito mulai terlihat jengkel, "Neishi sudah membunuh beberapa _youkai_ lainnya, dan sumpahmu untuk menjaga mereka—"

Penguasa Gunung berubah menjadi sosok besar berwarna hitam dan merah, suara mengerikan itu muncul kembali, _**"BERANINYA KAU BERBICARA LANCANG PADA PENGUASA GUNUNG YOUKAI UTARA!"**_

Kaito kembali menunduk dan dia mulai ketakutan, "Tolonglah saya."

Lalu, sosok itu kembali seperti semula dan suara lembut mulai terdengar kembali, _"Megurine melindungi Shirokitsune no Seiran. Dia lari meninggalkan dunia youkai. Dia mencari tujuan hidupnya, dia mencari masa lalunya."_

Kaito kembali mengangkat wajahnya, "Amagoto."

" _Megurine telah memberikan petunjuk. Keluarga Shion akan selalu disambut."_ lalu, sosok itu pun hilang dan dalam seketika, hujan deras kembali turun seperti semula.

Kaito berdiri dan entah kenapa dia terlihat kecewa. "Kau kembali untuk mencari Amagoto."

* * *

Shouji terlihat kagum, "Penguasa Gunung _Youkai_ Utara adalah gerbang masuk ke dunia _youkai_? Hebat sekali, aku kira, akan ada sebuah gerbang nyata untuk masuk ke sana."

Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Jika Gakupo kembali ke sini. Ada kemungkinan dia juga melihat apa yang terjadi pada Amagoto."

"Itu akan sangat membuatnya terpukul." komentar Shouji.

"Tentu saja." Kaito mendesis, "Akan sangat menyakitkan jika orang yang dia cintai mati di depan matanya."

"Tuan Amagoto selalu menganggap Kamui Gakupo sebagai kakak yang tidak pernah dia miliki." Shouji menghela nafasnya, "Kini mereka melihat kematian pada satu sama lain. Impas, tapi bukan hal yang ingin mereka lihat. Tuan Amagoto mati untuk selamanya, sedangkan Kamui Gakupo akan selalu hidup menjadi Seiran dan diliputi kesedihan atas kematian sahabatnya."

"Baiklah." Kaito berdiri. "Jika memang dia berada di sekitar kuil ini, aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

"Kau tahu di mana dia?" Shouji ikut berdiri dan terlihat bersemangat untuk melihat Shirokitsune no Seiran.

Kaito berjalan menuju pintu, "Tentu saja. Seiran pernah menunjukkan tempat ini padaku sebelumnya. Dan lebih baik kau diam di sini, aku akan mencarinya sendiri." akhirnya Kaito pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Shouji.

* * *

Malam itu, setelah makan malam bersama Kiyomi, Kaito meninggalkan kuil dan berjalan menuju gerbang belakang untuk masuk ke hutan. Kiyomi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada suaminya, dia hanya menganggap jika Amagoto membutuhkan waktu sendirian.

Akhirnya Kaito tiba di pinggirang hutan dan di sana cukup sepi. Dia menatapi pohon sakura yang dia lihat saat pertama kali berkunjung ke zaman ini. Dia melihat ke atas dan berharap dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sini, Seiran." Kaito tersenyum lemah, "Aku memang bukan Amagoto dan aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki bodoh yang mencoba menyelamatkan keluarganya." Tiba-tiba dia meneteskan air mata. "Aku tahu kau masih merasa asing dengan kekuatanmu, dan kau baru saja melihat orang yang kau pedulikan mati di depan matamu. Aku mohon, aku tahu kau nyata, meskipun Amagoto tidak tahu kau ada, tapi aku tahu kau ada di sini dan sendirian. Tolonglah aku." Kaito kini menunduk dan merasakan kesepian yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, "Aku juga sendirian, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kumohon... Gakupo."

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus dan Kaito bisa merasakan udara dingin yang tidak asing baginya. Kaito menatap ke atas pohon sakura tersebut dan melihat setiap bunganya bercahaya. Mata Kaito terbuka dan bayangan cahaya memantul di matanya yang dipenuhi air mata. Asap putih tipis pun mengumpul di sebuah ranting tebal, lalu Kaito melihat sebuah kain putih tipis dan lembut melambai ke bawah. Kaito ingin tersenyum, tapi dia ingin Gakupo menunjukkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Asap tipis itu semakin tebal dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah sosok yang sangat Kaito kenal. Rambutnya yang panjang dan putih tersapu bersama angin. Berbeda dengan Seiran yang Kaito lihat untuk pertama kali, Seiran ini benar-benar berwarna putih. Matanya yang juga berwarna putih seperti es, menatapi Kaito.

Kini Kaito tersenyum, "Gakupo..."

" _Namaku Shirokitsune no Seiran. Aku adalah Rubah Putih yang akan melindungi manusia dari serangan Akagitsune no Neishi."_ suara Gakupo benar-benar tidak asing di telingan Kaito. Dia turun dari pohon itu dengan pelan dan seperti bulu burung.

"Aku..." Kaito tersenyum dengan air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya, "...senang melihatmu lagi."

Gakupo tampak kebingungan, _"Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu."_

Kaito mencoba meraih tangan Gakupo, tapi Gakupo langung menarik tangannya seakan-akan dia tidak ingin disentuh.

"Gakupo..." Kaito terlihat khawatir, "Aku mohon. Aku ingin kau melihat semua yang pernah aku lihat."

Gakupo hanya hanya terdiam dan menatap Kaito dengan dingin, _"Namaku Shirokitsune no Seiran. Aku adalah Rubah Putih yang—"_

Tiba-tiba Kaito menarik tangan Gakupo dan meletakannya di kepalanya. Lalu, mata Gakupo terbelalak dan pantulan cahaya putih keluar dari sana.

* * *

" _Untuk seorang keluarga Shion, kau sangat menarik."_

" _Ayahmu adalah orang yang lemah, Shion Kaito."_

" _Akagitsune no Neishi adalah siluman rubah yang bisa membakar apapun atau siapapun hanya dengan tatapan matanya."_

 _" _Shirokitsune no Seiran adalah Rubah Putih yang memiliki hati lembut dan akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dia kasihi."__

 _" _Kau... tidak berencana untuk membawa dia hidup kembali, kan?"__

 _" _Shion Kaito, maafkan aku."__

 _" _Apa yang kau lakukan?!"__

 _" _Kau Rubah Sialan! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku!"__

 _" _Shion Kaito... Tolong dengarkan aku."__

Tiba-tiba Gakupo melihat pemandangan saat Amagoto mati dan Kaito terengah-engah diliputi oleh ketakutan.

 _" _Aku adalah Shion Amagoto."__

* * *

"Kau..." Gakupo menatapi Kaito dengan terkejut, "Tidak mungkin."

Kaito kembali tersenyum dengan lemah, "Aku adalah diriku, Gakupo. Tapi aku harus memakai nama orang yang dipuja rakyat sebagai keluarga Shion yang mengalahkan Neishi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Gakupo mengernyit.

"Kau mengirimku kemari." Kaito mengangkat bahunya, "Kau yang ada di zamanku. Tapi..." kini Kaito mulai mempertanyakan penampilan Gakupo yang berbeda. "Apakah wujud seorang Seiran selalu seperti ini? Serba putih dan tidak ada warna lain?"

Gakupo pun kembali melayang ke atas pohon dan menatapi Kaito dati atas, "Kami adalah kami. Nama kami adalah apa yang kalian duga."

"Tidak. Tidak." Kaito menatap Gakupo ke atas, "Kau memang berubah menjadi rubah putih besar. Tapi... penampilan manusiamu... seakan-akan kau bercampur dengan Neishi."

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat Kaito tidak bisa membuka matanya. Ketika dia kembali menatap ke atas pohon, dia sudah tidak melihat Gakupo dan bunga sakura yang tumbuh pun tidak kembali menyala.

"Tuan Amagoto!" terdengar suara dari belakang Kaito, "Tuan! Anda di sini?!"

Kaito membalik badannya dan mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Lalu, muncul seorang prajurit dengan perlengkapan perang. Kaito tidak tahu kenapa orang ini berpakaian seperti dia akan pergi ke medan perang.

"Tuan!" ucapnya saat dia berdiri di depan Kaito, "Saya telah melewati desa Hakubi, dan..." dia tampak khawatir, "Semua prajurit kita tidak ada yang selamat."

Kaito mendesis, "Baiklah. Siapkan seluruh pasukan. Aku akan membicarakan ini." lalu Kaito menoleh ke arah pohon sakura, "Tinggalkan aku sebentar. Aku akan segera ke sana."

'Baik!" lalu prajurit itu pun meninggalkan Kaito sendiri.

Kemudian, pohon sakura tersebut kembali menyala dan Gakupo terlihat sedang bergelayutan di batang pohon. Dia menatap Kaito dengan mata yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau bukan Amagoto, dan sudah terlihat kau bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang terjun ke sebuah pertarungan."

"Aku..." Kaito terlihat percaya diri, "...akan berjuang untuk itu."

* * *

Di ruang utama, Kaito dan beberapa petinggi prajurit mulai membicarakan serangan Neishi di desa Hakubi. Sebagian prajurit tidak selamat, dan mereka yang bisa pulang kini terluka sangat parah. Shouji dan anak buahnya sangat sibuk malam itu, dan para miko hampir kewalahan karena harus menolong prajurit yang terluka kesana-kemari.

Seorang ketua bagian membuka sebuah gulungan peta dan dia menandai beberapa tempat dengan sebuah lingkaran. "Jarak desa kita dengan desa Hakubi ada sekitar 40 km, jarak ini sangat dekat bagi Neishi dan dia bisa datang kemari lagi tanpa pandang bulu." dia menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Neishi telah tiba di gunung Yamato beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu, pola serangan Neishi terlihat acak dan tidak beraturan."

"Berarti..." seorang ketua lain mulai berbicara, berbeda dengan ketua sebelumnya yang terlihat gagah, ketua ini terlihat tua dan renta, "Dia mulai menyerang desa-desa dengan sesuka hatinya."

"Dia memang selalu melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya." balas ketua lainnya.

"Tidak." Kaito menarik peta yang dibuka ketua pertama, "Dia memiliki pola. Sebelumnya dia menyerang desa-desa kecil lalu menuju desa yang ramai. Dia memberi urutan pada jiwa yang dia ambil, dia ingin jiwa rakyat kecil berada di paling bawah, maka dari itu, dia selalu mulai menyerang desa kecil." Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Dia sudah membunuh banyak manusia... dan dia telah mendapat jiwa yang paling besar."

"Oh iya?" tanya ketua tua, "Jiwa siapa itu?"

Kaito sempat terdiam, lalu dia menatap ke arah jendela dan membelakangi para ketua, "Jiwa besar yang berambisi dan telah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk memburu Neishi."

"Tuan... sejauh ini kami belum menemukan korban Neishi dengan pangkat yang tinggi."

"Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Kini dia tidak hanya akan memburu manusia untuk tujuan terakhirnya." Kaito membalik badannya, "Dia akan menghancurkan dunia _youkai_ dengan jiwa manusia yang dia bawa, dan kedua dunia akan menjadi miliknya."

"Tuan..." seorang ketua terlihat kagum, "Bagaimana anda mengetahui semua ini?"

"Semua tertulis di buku dan..." lalu Kaito sadar jika buku yang dia baca ternyata adalah hasil laporan dari Amagoto saat dia menghadapi Neishi.

Salah satu ketua menoleh, "Aku tidak pernah membaca buku dengan rincian yang begitu jelas tentang Neishi. Dia mahluk yang jarang bisa dipelajari karena dia muncul dan hilang dengan tiba-tiba."

Kaito mulai beralasan, "Berarti selama ini kau tidak memperhatikan kerjanya." Kaito pun menyilangkan tangannya, "Kemungkinan dia akan datang ke desa kita lagi. Lebih baik kita mulai menyusun strategi."

* * *

Malam itu, kuil Shion mulai ramai karena para prajurit utama dan para miko sibuk. Sementara para ketua mulai melakukan rencana yang baru saja disusun bersama Kaito. Kiyomi dan Kazuya mulai dilindungi di ruangan bawah tanah bersama beberapa manula dan anak-anak dari desa. Saat ini Kaito berada di ruangan kerja Shouji, dia melihat Shouji yang benar-benar terlihat kelelahan setelah mengobati para prajurit yang selamat kembali dari Hakubi.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kau berada di atas sana bersama para ketua." ucap Shouji.

Kaito yang berdiri dan menyandar di tembok terlihat ragu, "Menurut buku Amagoto, seharusnya Neishi menyerang kuil Shion beberapa minggu ke depan." dia mengernyit, "Kenapa sekarang?"

Shouji sedikit khawatir dengan Kaito karena jika dia terus berpikiran seperti apa yang dia tahu dari masa depan, akan membuat keadaan ini memburuk dan artinya Kaito akan selalu bergantung dengan apa yang sudah dia ketahui. "Maaf, Tuan Kaito."

Kaito mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Shouji memanggil Kaito dengan penuh hormat.

"Sepertinya anda lupa." Shouji tersenyum, "Semua yang anda baca di masa depan, mungkin memang riwayat Tuan Amagoto. Tapi di sini, andalah Tuan Amagoto. Saya tahu mungkin ini tidak sesuai dengan sejarah yang anda baca, tapi..." Shouji pun berdiri, "Semua sejarah itu terhapus setelah anda menjadi Tuan Amagoto. Saya mempunyai pemikiran, bagaimana jika semua ini telah terjadi berulang kali? Bagaimana jika sejarah keluarga Shion dan para youkai sebenarnya pernah terjadi lebih dari sekali?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaito mengernyit.

"Bagaimana jika hal seperti sudah terjadi beberapa kali? Bagaimana jika anda selalu gagal menjalankan tugas anda di masa ini dan berakhir dengan menyedihkan lalu sejarah terulang kembali. Berulang kali... berulang kali... hingga anda terlahir kembali di masa depan, kembali lagi kemari, gagal lagi, dan kemudian anda terlahir di masa mendatang yang baru."

"Kau bilang..." Kaito terkejut dan mulai terlihat gemetaran, "...aku hidup dalam sebuah paradoks?"

Mereka diliputi keheningan, lalu suasana tempat itu mulai dingin. Mereka saling menoleh dan Shouji tampak kebingungan, sedangkan Kaito merasa lega karena dia tahu siapa yang akan datang.

"Aku tidak penah merasa dingin di ruangan ini sebelumnya." ucap Shouji yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

Kaito tersenyum lega, "Seiran."

Shouji terbelalak, "Apa—?!" dia mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya dan terlihat panik.

Kaito mencoba mendekati Shouji agar dia tidak panik, "Tenang, dia tidak akan—"

Tiba-tiba sosok rubah putih besar berada di belakang Kaito. Shouji tidak bisa menahant apa yang baru saja dia lihat, dia pun pingsan melihat rubah putih besar dengan ekornya yang mengenai langit-langit dan memebuhi hampir seluruh ruangan.

Kaito membalik badannya dan hembusan dingin menyapu wajahnya, "Gaku—" Kaito mencoba membuka matanya dengan normal karena angin dingin ini mengeluarkan serpihan es.

Gakupo pun akhirnya kembali ke tubuh manusianya. Tanpa angin yang berhembus, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna putih terurai panjang hingga ke lantai, ruang kerja Shouji cukup gelap, namun entah kenapa seluruh badan Gakupo mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya putih, seakan-akan dia adalah mahluk paling suci. Kaito pun merasa aneh kembali, karena pertama kali saat dia bertemu dengan Gakupo, dia mengikat rambutnya dan sebagian dari tubuhnya berwarna merah.

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Gakupo sambil melirik Shouji yang sedang tergeletak di lantai.

"Dia..." Kaito menatap Shouji, "...baik-baik saja." lalu dia kembali menatap Gakupo, "Kuharap."

"Aku sudah melihat rencanamu, Shion Kaito." Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan matanya yang berwarna putih keabuan, "Kau akan menyerangnya sendirian? Berarti kau orang bodoh."

Kaito menyilangkan tangannya, "Di buku riwayat Amagoto, dia menghadapi Neishi sendirian dan—"

Gakupo pun menutup mulut Kaito dengan tangannya yang sedingin es, "Tunggu dulu. Hiyama Shouji benar, kau terlalu terpaku dengan apa yang kau ketahui." dia melepaskan tangannya, "Kau bukan Amagoto, dan kau harus memikirkan apa yang ada di benakmu."

"Oh..." Kaito merasa kesal, "Jadi maksudmu, kau akan selalu setuju dengan rencana Amagoto, sedangkan kau akan selalu mengomentari apa yang aku lakukan?"

Gakupo mengernyit dan melihat aura negatif keluar dari tubuh Kaito, "Kau diliputi kebencian. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diliputi rasa kebencian?"

"Apa?" Kaito masih merasa jengkel, "Aku tidak membenci apa-apa. Aku hanya kesal karena kau selalu menganggapku seperti manusia kelas bawah dan meremehkanku."

"Kapan aku berkelakuan seperti itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Seperti apa yang kau lakukan di zamanku!" Kaito melangkah ke belakang dan mencoba untuk tidak mengamuk—meskipun dia sudah berteriak ke wajah Gakupo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan di masa depan. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu selain Penguasa Gunung Youkai Utara." Gakupo menghampiri Kaito, "Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu di zamanmu?"

"Kau..." Kaito membuang muka, "...kau memperlihatkan kematian Kamui Gakupo, dan..." dia menatap Gakupo dengan dingin, "Dan memanfaatkanku untuk membebaskan Neishi."

Mata Gakupo membulat dan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sehina itu, Shion Kaito."

"Coba tebak, itu sudah terjadi." Kaito mendesis sambil berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku sangat membencimu waktu itu, tapi Kagamine bersaudara menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Ternyata kau sama saja." Kaito pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Gakupo terdiam dan diliputi perasaan yang membingungkan, dia menoleh ke arah Shouji yang masih tergeletak, lalu dia pun menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

Di Gunung Utara, Gakupo tiba dan mencari Penguasa Gunung Youkai Utara. Setelah dia menunjukkan dirinya, Gakupo terlihat ragu.

 _"Kau diliputi perasaan seperti manusia, Shirokitsune no Seiran."_ ucap Megurine.

"Aku dulu seorang manusia. Dan perasaan itu akan selalu menghantuiku." Gakupo menatap sang Penguasa Gunung. "Aku ingin bertanya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion Kaito adalah benar?"

Megurine menunduk dengan gemulainya, _"Kau menghancurkan kepercayaannya padamu. Kau membuatnya membencimu, dan iya, kau membuatnya membebaskan Akagitsune no Neishi."_

"Tidak mungkin." Gakupo melangkah mundur, "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

 _"Megurine adalah Penguasa Gunung Youkai Utara. Megurine tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan youkai lainnya. Megurine tidak akan tahu apa yang dipirkan oleh Shirokitsune no Seiran, di masa lalu, masa kini, atau masa depan. Megurine hanya melihat."_

"Kenapa aku melakukannya, adalah pertanyaan yang tepat." Gakupo tampak berpikir.

Tiba-tiba, Gakupo dan Megurine terdiam karena mereka merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

 _"Akagitsune no Neishi telah tiba di kuil Shion."_ Megurine menatapi Gakupo yang mencoba untuk tenang.

Gakupo pun mengepalkan tangannya dan seluruh tubuhnya memipih, lalu menghilang dari hadapan Megurine.

* * *

Kaito berdiri sendiri di depan kuil dengan berbekal busur dan anak panah, yang sudah menjadi keahliannya. Dia juga membawa sebuah pedang untuk berjaga-jaga. Dia mulai merasakan hawa panas dan dia tahu, jika Neishi akan muncul di hadapannya kapan saja.

* * *

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Fate

Sebuah bola api muncul di hadapan Kaito, awalnya terlihat kecil, tapi bola api itu semakin membesar dan membuat Kaito melangkah ke belakang agar tidak terkena kobaran apinya. Bola api itu berubah menjadi sesosok manusia yang berpakaian serba merah, dan penampilan itu sudah tidak asing bagi Kaito.

"Neishi..." ucap Kaito yang memegang erat busur miliknya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yuuma. "Shion Amagoto sudah aku bunuh. Aku memiliki jiwanya di dalam tubuhku."

Kaito menyeringai, "Aku adalah mimpi burukmu."

Tiba-tiba, gumpalan putih menengahi mereka. Gakupo kembali ke tubuh manusianya dan menatapi Yuuma dengan mata yang penuh kebencian.

Yuuma memberikan senyumannya yang paling mengerikan, hampir kedua sudut bibirnya hampir mengenai telinganya karena senyuman tersebut.

"Ini dia... bocah yang bersembunyi beberapa tahun ini, dan kembali dengan penampilan yang tidak asing di mataku." Yuuma mulai memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam, "Kuharap kau masih bodoh seperti dulu, Kamui Gakupo." ucapnya dengan nada yang merendahkan.

"Menyingkirlah, Gakupo! Ini pertarunganku!" Kaito mengangkat busurnya dan mengarahkan 2 anak panahnya sekaligus ke arah Gakupo dan Yuuma, "Atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua."

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh."

Yuuma mengangguk, "Benar. Seharusnya kau diam di kamarmu dan menangis."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gakupo pun menyerang Yuuma dan meredakan api yang membara di tubuh Yuuma dengan esnya. Kaito hampir terkena serangan Gakupo, dia pun berlari dan berlindung di belakang sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

Para prajurit yang diperintahkan untuk menjaga bagian belakang kuil oleh Kaito pun mulai merinding. Di bawah tanah, Kiyomi dan yang lainnya bisa merasakan getaran tanah, mereka sangat khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaito. Awalnya mereka tidak setuju dengan rencana Kaito yang akan menghabisi Neishi sendirian, tapi Kaito berhasil meyakinkan mereka.

Gakupo dan Yuuma bertarung di atas langit, Kaito dan para prajurit yang berada di belakang kuil, melihat langit yang berubah menjadi warna putih dan merah. Para prajurit terkejut karena di atas sana bukanlah hanya Neishi, tapi juga Seiran yang kembali. Semua menganga dan sedikit harapan mulai muncul di benak mereka. Tetapi, hawa panas dan dingin bergantian merasuki kulit mereka. Kaito kembali berdiri dan mengangkat busurnya, dia mencoba mengarahkan 2 anak panah itu ke tubuh Yuuma yang berubah-ubah dari manusia dan rubah merah.

Dengan hati-hati, Kaito mulai menggerakan tangannya dan mengikuti gerakan Yuuma, kadang Gakupo menghalanginya dan membuat Kaito sedikit jengkel. Setelah melihat celah yang cukup besar, Kaito tersenyum dan mulai melepaskan 2 anak panahnya—bukan anak panah biasa, tapi anak panah untuk membunuh youkai. Meskipun Kaito tahu, efek anak panah itu tidak akan membuat Yuuma mati tapi menderita dengan rasa panas yang lebih hebat.

Anak panah itu bergerak begitu cepat, hingga Kaito tidak memperhitungkan apa yang akan datang. Gakupo tidak sengaja berpindah ke posisi Yuuma dan akhirnya 2 anak panah itu mengenai punggungnya.

"Tidak!" Kaito terbelalak dan terkejut karena melihat Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

Yuuma pun terkekeh, lalu dia menendang tubuh Gakupo hingga dia terjatuh ke tanah dengan cepat dan keras. Kaito lari ke arah Gakupo dan cahaya putih yang keluar dari seluruh Gakupo mulai memudar. Yuuma tidak berhenti begitu saja, dia pun pergi ke arah para prajurit dan siap untuk membakar mereka dengan apinya.

Di halaman kuil belakang, para ketua prajurit mulai merasakan hawa panas yang hebat. Salah satu dari ketua prajurit mengangkat pedangnya. "Tuan Amagoto dan Seiran gagal! Neishi mendekat! Ingat rencana kita!"

Kaito menekuk lutut dan mencoba menarik anak panah yang dia tembakan, dia tahu jika anak panah itu terus menempel di tubuhnya, Gakupo akan semakin melemah. Dia membalik badan Gakupo dan hendak membelai pipinya, tetapi ketika Kaito menyentuhnya, dia merasa seperti menyentuh bongkahan es padat.

"Gakupo..." Kaito melihat seluruh cahaya tubuh Gakupo mulai meredup. "Tidak... tidak... tidak..."

Kaito melihat ke arah belakang kuil, api mulai berkobar meraih langit. Suara jeritan prajurit mulai terdengar, Kaito pun harus memutuskan, apakah dia harus menolong Gakupo atau ikut berjuang dengan prajuritnya.

Asap putih dan dingin keluar dari mulut Gakupo, lalu dia melirik Kaito sambil memegang tangannya, "Pergilah... Shion Kaito... bertarunglah sebagai orang yang terhormat."

"Tapi..." Kaito merasakan dingin di tangan Gakupo mulai hilang, dia semakin khawatir, "Kau harus..."

"Kumohon... pergilah..." ucap Gakupo yang mulai melemah.

Gakupo menunggu respon dari Kaito, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Lalu, dia melihat ke arah pohon, langit, dan sekitarnya, semuanya tidak bergerak. Gakupo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semuanya tiba-tiba berhenti. "A—apa ini...?"

Gakupo akhirnya mencoba untuk bangun, meskipun dia sudah merasakan panas yang dahsyat di tubuhnya. Dia tidak berdiri, melainkan duduk di tanah, dia menatap langit dan melihat kobaran api Yuuma berhenti. Dia pun memanggil Penguasa Gunung Youkai Utara, tapi dia tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Dia pun kebingungan, seluruh kekuatan Seiran masih sangat asing bagi Gakupo, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lewatkan dari masa berlatihnya selama ini. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Gakupo menyadari jika dari seluruh tubuhnya yang meredup, cahaya dari matanya masih sangat jelas dan memantul di lengannya.

"Kenapa...?" Gakupo pun menutup matanya, tetapi dia hanya melihat cahaya putih yang tidak berujung. Dia kembali membuka matanya, dan kali ini ada yang aneh, karena dia melihat mata Kaito sedikit bergerak, lalu kembali berhenti.

Gakupo pun bergumam, "Namaku Shirokitsune no Seiran. Aku adalah Rubah Putih yang akan melindungi manusia dari serangan Akagitsune no Neishi. Aku diberkati oleh Sang Penguasa Gunung Youkai Utara karena aku tidak setara di matanya tapi setara dalam kekuatannya."

Akhirnya, Gakupo menatap langit dan memejamkan matanya, "Jika aku menghentikan waktu di saat seperti ini, aku akan mati."

Tiba-tiba, suara ledakan terdengar dari arah Gunung Yamato. Gakupo melihat cahaya putih menjalar hingga ke langit, lalu cahaya itu turun ke tubuhnya dan Gakupo merasakan dingin yang hebat. Cahaya tubuh Gakupo kembali, dan Kaito kembali bergerak.

"Gakupo!" Kaito hendak mengguncangkan tubuh Gakupo, tapi Gakupo sudah duduk dengan keadaan biasa. Dia kini terlihat bingung, "Sejak kapan kau...?"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Aku telah berhasil menyelesaikan latihan terakhirku, Shion Kaito." dia pun kembali berdiri, meskipun rasa panas bekas anak panah Kaito masih terasa. "Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan waktu."

"Kau pikir aku ke sini karena siapa?" Kaito berdiri dengan wajah keheranan, "Selama ini kau tidak tahu jika kau memiliki—"

Suara prajurit kembali terdengar. Mereka langsung menoleh dan berlari ke halaman belakang. Kaito melihat sebagian dari prajuritnya menderita karena api Yuuma. Dia pun hendak maju dan menghampiri Yuuma, tetapi Gakupo menahannya.

"Selamatkan prajuritmu. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini." ucap Gakupo.

Tetapi, Kaito mendorong tangan Gakupo dan matanya terlihat berapi-api, "Aku bisa melakukan ini, Gakupo. Percayalah padaku, kau memang bisa berdiri, tapi anak panah Shion tidak akan kehilangan efeknya dengan cepat pada tubuhmu." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kaito pun mengambil busurnya dan berlari ke arah prajurit-prajuritnya. "Kembalilah pada Megurine! Bilang padanya jika kau telah selesai menyelesaikan latihanmu dan biarkan dia memberimu kekuatan penuhmu!" teriak Kaito, lalu sebuah kobaran api mengarah padanya, tapi Kaito dengan mulus berhasil menghindarinya.

Gakupo pun sempat melihat Kaito dengan mata khawatir, lalu dia pergi dari sana.

* * *

Gakupo telah sampai di dunia youkai dan disambut oleh Megurine dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Gakupo tahu jika Sang Penguasa tidak suka jika ada salah satu youkai yang membuatnya terkena kekuatannya.

"Maaf, aku telah mempengaruhi waktumu." ucap Gakupo.

 _"Kau telah menyelesaikan latihanmu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."_ ucap Megurine, lalu dia menyentuh kening Gakupo, _"Kini kau telah mendapatkan seluruh kekuatan—"_ tiba-tiba, jari Megurine berubah menjadi api. _**"TIDAK!"**_

Gakupo melihat lengan Sang Penguasa terbakar, dia langsung meniup api di lengan Megurine dan api itu pun mulai lenyap. Gakupo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa membuat Megurine terbakar, meskipun Shirokitsune no Seiran adalah Rubah Putih dengan kekuatan es.

" _Kau telah ternodai oleh besi api, Shirokitsune no Seiran. Api yang setara dengan Akagitsune no Neishi."_ Megurine mundur dan menatapi Gakupo dengan tatapan dingin, _"Tubuh aslimu mulai memudar."_

"Apa?" Gakupo melihat lengannya dan lengan pakaiannya sedikit memudar menjadi merah, "Tidak... apa yang terjadi...?" lalu dia mulai merasakan panas di matanya dan mulai mengerang kesakitan. "Tidak!" Gakupo menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu setelah dia kembali membukanya, matanya yang putih keabuan, menjadi warnah merah darah.

 _"Kau telah disentuh oleh besi api keluarga Shion. Besi api kebencian para manusia pada Akagitsune no Neishi yang bisa membuat youkai biasa menghilang dan mati seketika."_ Megurine mengibaskan angin sejuk dari mulutnya ke kepala Gakupo, lalu tubuh Gakupo kembali seperti semula.

"Syukurlah." Gakupo terlihat lega. Namun tiba-tiba dia kembali seperti semula. "Tunggu—kenapa—?"

Megurine pun menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Megurine tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini. Besi api itu akan selalu dalam tubuhmu. Megurine tidak bisa memberikanmu kekuatan sejati Seiran."_

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku harus memiliki kekuatanku!" mata Gakupo semakin memerah dan kini sedikit menyala, "Aku adalah Shirokitsune no Seiran! Aku bukanlah dia jika aku tidak memiliki kekuatannya!"

Megurine terdiam dan tidak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, _"Lihatlah dirimu... termakan amarah, agresif, dan menginginkan kekuatanmu. Kau seperti Akagitsune no Neishi."_

Gakupo sadar dan dia terlihat kecewa, "Aku..."

 _"Dulu kau adalah manusia. Dan kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan emosi-emosimu. Berjuanglah agar kau tidak termakan emosi..."_ Megurine tersenyum, _"Kamui Gakupo."_

* * *

Kaito dan beberapa prajurit berlindung di balik pagar, dan sebagian prajurit lainnya berusaha kabur dari serangan Yuuma. Kaito melihat ke sampingnya dan di sana ada beberapa prajurit yang mati terbakar oleh api Yuuma, tak lama kemudian, asap putih keluar dari dada para prajurit tersebut. Terkejut, Kaito menyuruh kawanannya melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Tuan..." ucap salah satu prajurit, "...Neishi telah mengambil jiwa mereka."

Kaito menggertak giginya sambil memegang erat busurnya. "Sudah cukup." Kaito pun menoleh, "Dengar. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Neishi agar kalian bisa lari. Pergilah ke desa tetangga dan cari perlindungan sementara. Keadaan di sini sudah tidak terkontrol, jika kita diam di tempat ini, kita semua akan mati."

"Tapi, Tuan. Bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih berhadapan dengan Neishi?"

Kaito terlihat kesal, "Kau tidak dengar aku? Kalian pergi! Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan untuk pergi bersama kalian!" Lalu ada kibasan api besar melewati mereka, "Pergi! Sekarang!"

Akhirnya sebagian prajurit berlari dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kaito sendirian. Sementara itu, Kaito memasang anak panah pada busurnya dan bersiap untuk masuk kembali ke halaman belakang.

"Oke, aku bisa. Aku bisa." Kaito menghela nafasnya, lalu berdiri dengan tegak sambil mengambil kuda-kuda. Dia keluar dari balik pagar dan melihat Yuuma yang dikelilingi oleh api merah yang hampir menjalar ke segala arah. Kaito berjalan maju dengan posisinya yang siap untuk menembak, dia membidik ke arah Yuuma dan mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menembak anak panahnya.

Posisi Yuuma tidak berubah cukup lama, dia hanya berdiri dan melihat orang-orang berlarian dengan api di tubuhnya. Kaito tersenyum dan melepaskan anak panahnya. Yuuma merasakan datangnya anak panah besi buatan keluarga Shion tersebut, lalu saat anak panah itu hendak mengenainya, dia mengelak dengan cepat.

Kaito geram dan kembali mengeluarkan anak panahnya, "Sial!" dia berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi terlebih dahulu.

Yuuma mulai mencari Kaito dan tidaklah sulit baginya untuk menemukan Kaito. Tetapi, Kaito tidak hanya terdiam, dia terus berlari hingga dia menemukan tempat yang aman untuk menembakkan anak panahnya. Kaito naik ke menara jaga dan dia melihat beberapa prajurit sudah hangus terbakar, Kaito sempat terdiam dan rasa bersalah mulai terasa. Tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti, dia melangkahi mayat-mayat tersebut dan mulai mencari posisi untuk menembakkan anak panahnya. Yuuma menyadari posisi Kaito, begitu pula Kaito yang sudah siap menerima serangan Yuuma.

"Kau akan mati." ucap Yuuma sambil menyeringai dan dia melayang dengan cepat ke arah Kaito.

Kaito sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan dia siap untuk menembak anak panah yang ada di busurnya. "Kemarilah, rubah sialan."

Namun, Gakupo pun muncul di hadapan Kaito dengan sebuah pelindung yang menjalar seperti es tipis, dan saat Yuuma mengobarkan apinya, api tersebut terpantul dan hilang.

"Seiran." Yuuma mengernyit dan dia malah tertawa, "Kau memang selalu senang mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Mata Gakupo terlihat sangat dingin, "Kau akan menyesal menyerang para manusia." Gakupo pun menoleh ke arah Kaito dengan cepat. "Shion Kaito. Aku tahu ini pertarunganmu, tapi kau harus pergi. Hari ini bukanlah hari yang tepat, hampir semua prajuritmu akan mati." Gakupo membelai pipi Kaito dengan tangan dinginnya.

Sentuhan tangan Gakupo bukan hanya belaian kasih, Kaito mulai merasa berat dan matanya tidak bisa tertahan. Akhirnya Kaito pun terlelap dan tumbang di tempat dia berdiri.

Gakupo memberikan pelindung di menara tersebut, lalu dia pergi menghampiri Yuuma dan menyerangnya tanpa pandang bulu.

Langit malam kembali menjadi merah dan putih, Gakupo yang belum menerima kekuatan penuhnya mulai sedikit kewalahan dengan serangan Yuuma. Gakupo mendapat tiupan angin Megurine, jadi kini dia masih terlihat seperti Seiran sebagaimana mestinya. Namun, semuanya tidak bertahan lama, mata Gakupo yang putih keabuan mulai memipih menjadi warna merah seperti Yuuma. Perubahan ini tidak terlihat jelas oleh Yuuma, tapi ketika sebagian pakaiannya berubah menjadi merah, Yuuma pun berhenti dan tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Oh... ini menarik." Yuuma menyeringai, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Rubah Putih?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sarkastik.

Gakupo melihat setengah pakaiannya berubah menjadi merah, dan dia juga yakin jika matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah. "Tidak..." gumam Gakupo.

Pakaian para youkai bukanlah sekedar pakaian biasa, tapi itu juga bagian dari tubuh mereka. Semua yang ada pada tubuh manusia mereka adalah tubuh mereka yang semestinya, perubahan Gakupo ini bisa memulai konflik karena sebagai Rubah Putih, dia harus selalu seperti itu tanpa adanya noda merah.

"Kau ternodai, Shirokitsune no Seiran. Kau kotor." Yuuma semakin menyeringai dan dia melemparkan bola api ke arah Gakupo secara bertubi-tubi, "Kau kotor!" dia mulai tertawa puas, "Kau kotor! Kau kotor!"

Gakupo menahan serangan bola api yang beruntun, dia menarik nafas dan hendak membalas serangan Yuuma. Dia mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dari mata Gakupo. Mata merah Gakupo terlihat seperti pecah dan ada sedikit cahaya putih yang keluar. Gakupo yakin jika noda merah yang ada pada tubuhnya tidaklah permanen, melainkan luka yang harus segera dihilangkan. Mulai fokus, Gakupo pun menangkis salah satu bola api Yuuma. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Gakupo berubah menjadi rubah putih dan saat dia berteriak, bongkahan es keluar dari mulut sang rubah putih hingga Yuuma tidak bisa berkutik selain menahan sakitnya serangan Gakupo.

"Sial!" ucap Yuuma dengan kesal. Tidak mau kalah, Yuuma pun berubah menjadi rubah merah, dan dia memuntahkan api yang lebih panas ke arah Gakupo.

Gakupo menghindar dan terbentur ke menara di mana Kaito berada. Menara tersebut mulai goyah dan membuat Gakupo tidak fokus. Yuuma mengambil kesempatan dan menabrak tubuh sang rubah putih dengan tubuh rubah merah yang diselimuti api. Gakupo pun kembali ke tubuh manusianya dan terbanting hingga ke tanah dengan keras.

Yuuma pun kembali ke tubuh manusianya dan menyeringai, dia menghampiri menara tersebut dan melihat Kaito yang sedang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. "Oh... lihatlah ini." ucap Yuuma, lalu dia menggenggam tangan Kaito dan mengangkatnya. "Tuan Shion yang tidak aku kenal. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tiba-tiba, mata Kaito terbuka dan dia menancapkan panah besi keluarga Shion ke mata Yuuma. "Namaku Shion Kaito. Dan aku ditakdirkan untuk membunuhmu."

Darah mulai keluar dari mata Yuuma, Kaito pun terlepas dari genggamannya dan dia segera turun dari menara tersebut. Yuuma mengerang kesakitan, hingga seluruh desa mendengar jeritannya. Para prajurit yang selamat melihat Yuuma seperti ayam yang kehilangan kepalanya. Sebagian bersorak bahagia, tetapi sebagiannya lagi terdiam dan menunggu Yuuma benar-benar jatuh karena dia bisa saja kembali. Namun, Yuuma tidak bisa dikalahkan begitu saja. Dia murka dan lari ke arah Kaito.

" **KAU!"** teriak Yuuma dengan suara yang lebih mengerikan dari Sang Penguasa Gunung. **"Kau akan mati!"**

Kaito mencoba menghindar dan dia mempersiapkan busurnya. Karena terlalu panik, Kaito menabrak sebuah pohon dan mematahkan busur miliknya. "Sial!" Kaito pun melempar busurnya dan menarik pedang yang dia bawa. "Baiklah, Kaito. Kau bisa melakukannya, kau bisa melakukannya."

Pedang yang dibawa oleh Kaito bukanlah pedang biasa, tetapi pedang khusus milik Amagoto yang besinya terbuat dari besi khusus yang ada pada anak panah milik Kaito, besi api keluarga Shion, yang bisa membunuh youkai seketika. Ketika Kaito menyerang Yuuma, pedangnya mengenai lengan Yuuma dengan cukup parah.

"Tidak!" Yuuma kembali mengerang dan darahnya keluar lebih banyak lagi. Yuuma tahu dia tidak bisa bertarung dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dia pun hilang bagai angin lalu di hadapan Kaito.

* * *

Suasana kuil Shion kembali tenang, meskipun ada beberapa kobaran api yang masih membara, tetapi memiliki kesan yang hening. Para prajurit yang selamat mulai membantu para prajurit yang terluka. Kaito berdiri dan pedang yang dia pegang, darah Yuuma masih ada di tangan dan pedangnya. Kaito pun menjatuhkan pedangnya dan menghela nafas, lalu dia berlari ke arah Gakupo.

Gakupo terluka cukup parah karena dengan kekuatan seadanya, dia tidak bisa menahan serangan Yuuma secara penuh. Kaito menekuk lututnya dan menyimpan kepala Gakupo di pahanya. Kaito membelai rambut Gakupo yang juga terasa dingin, dia khawatir jika Gakupo tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi. Dia pun memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat Gakupo. "Maafkan aku."

Ketika Kaito membuka matanya, dia dan Gakupo berada di tempat yang sangat aneh dan asing. Suara-suara di sekitarnya terdengar mengerikan bagaikan banyak binatang sedang merintih kesakitan. Kaito memegang erat Gakupo dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Di mana ini?"

Lalu, di depan Kaito, munculah Megurine—dan seperti biasa, dia terlihat gemulai. Dia menghampiri tubuh Gakupo dan melihatnya dengan wajah yang kecewa.

 _"Kau kalah, Shirokitsune no Seiran. Kau ternyata sangat lemah."_

Tiba-tiba Kaito berdiri dan menghalangi Gakupo dari Megurine, "Setidaknya dia menolongku dan mencoba untuk membunuh Neishi." Kaito menggertak giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Menonton? Apa kau juga memakan cemilan saat melakukannya?" Kaito mendesis, "Penguasa Gunung Youkai Utara... Pelindung para youkai. Kau hanya seonggok daging yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan mencela mereka yang benar-benar bertarung untuk membebaskan manusia dan youkai dari serangan Neishi. Dan dia bisa datang kapan saja. Kau siluman tidak berguna."

Megurine terlihat murka dan dia hendak mengeluarkan amarahnya, tetapi Kaito menarik anak panah dari punggung dan mencoba untuk menusuk leher Megurine. Kaito pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang kecewa, "Yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan suara besar dan membuat orang lain takut. Menjauhlah atau aku menusukmu dengan anak panah ini di tubuhmu yang rentan."

Megurine pun mereda dan dia tidak bisa melawan kembali, karena dia tahu efek dari anak panah tersebut. Dia pun mundur dan terlihat ragu, _"Megurine tidak membunuh sesama youkai."_

Kaito menyimpan kembali anak panahnya dan kembali kepada Gakupo untuk membantunya berdiri. "Terserah. Yang aku tahu, kau hanyalah pengecut yang lari dari masalah." Kaito memeriksa tusukkan anak panahnya di tubuh Kaito, lalu dia menghela nafas, "Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi kenapa dia begitu lemah?"

 _"Shirokitsune no Seiran belum mendapatkan kekuatan penuhnya, karena luka itu, dia tidak murni sebagaimana seorang Seiran seharusnya."_

"Apa?!" Kaito berdiri dan terlihat lebih murka, "Kau siluman sialan, dia bisa saja mengalahkan Neishi jika kau memberikan kekuatannya kembali!" Kaito menjambak rambutnya, "Kalian—!" Kaito geram, "Oke." Kaito menjauh dari Gakupo dan Megurine, dia terlihat sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya, "Aku sudah muak dengan drama yang kalian buat. Jika kalian bukan mahluk mistis yang dramatis, masalah ini bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan—" Kaito menjentikkan jarinya, "...lalu, selesai! Tapi kalian membuatnya menjadi kereta yang tidak bisa berhenti! Ya Tuhan, kalian bodoh sekali!"

Megurine melihat aura amarah Kaito yang tidak terkontrol, _"Shion Kaito..."_

"Diam! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Kaito kini tertawa sarkastik, "Aku kira Gakupo adalah youkai bodoh yang hanya mementingkan perasaan, tapi sekarang aku melihat seorang youkai yang kuat, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membela mana yang benar."

 _"Lepaskan."_ ucap Megurine.

"Apa?" Kaito mengernyit dan dia terlihat agak lebih tenang, "Apa maksudmu 'lepaskan'?"

 _"Kau murka akan sesuatu. Dan kau tidak bisa menahannya. Dan dengan sesuatu, aku tahu kenapa kau murka."_ Megurine melirik Gakupo, _"Apa yang dia lakukan di masamu."_ dia kembali menatap Kaito, _"Kau tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Kau sangat mempercayainya, tapi dia mengecewakanmu. Tapi sebaliknya, apa yang dia lakukan adalah sebuah keharusan. Shion Kaito..."_

Kaito mulai mereda, "Aku..."

 _"Dia harus melepaskan Akagitsune no Neishi di zamanmu karena jika dia mengirimmu ke masa lalu dan benar-benar mengakhirinya, Neishi bukan hanya disegel, tapi dimusnahkan secara permanen. Dan keluargamu tidak harus mengkhawatirkan segel untuk masalah ini."_

"Aku masih belum mengerti dengan semua ini. Dia melemparku ke zaman ini, dan dia ingin aku membunuh Neishi." Kaito menatap Megurine, "Aku mengerti kau tidak bisa membunuh sesama youkai, tapi kenapa dia tidak membunuh Neishi?"

 _"Karena Seiran adalah separuh dari Neishi, begitupula Neishi pada Seiran. Kau melihat apa yang terjadi, Neishi tidak membunuh Seiran, tetapi ayah dari Shion Amagoto-lah yang melakukannya. Neishi memang penuh kebencian, tetapi dia tidak bisa membunuh Seiran."_

Kaito menghela nafas, "Seiran tahu panah itu akan mengenainya. Maka dari itu dia memberikan jiwanya pada Kamui Gakupo."

"Berhentilah menyebut namaku." ucap Gakupo yang terlihat sudah membuka matanya.

Kaito pun lari ke arahnya, "Hei... jangan berdiri dulu. Tubuhmu masih rentan."

Gakupo menatap Megurine, "Ceritamu sangat tidak masuk akal." dia mengerang dan duduk di tanah, "Dan kau salah. Aku bisa membunuh Neishi."

"Ba—bagaimana?" Kaito terkejut.

"Aku masih mengingat apa yang Seiran bisikkan ke telingaku." Gakupo mencoba mengingat, "Dia berkata jika aku ingin membunuh Neishi, aku harus berdampingan bersama salah satu keturunan Shion." kini dia menunduk dengan wajah yang penuh kesedihan, "Dan setelah kejadian di gunung Yamato, aku sadar, salah satu keluarga Shion yang dia sebutkan bukanlah Amagoto." lalu Gakupo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kaito dengan senyumannya, "Tapi kau."

 _"Sebagai Rubah, mereka bisa memutar balik sebuah takdir."_ Megurine pun memperlihatkan senyumannya, _"Megurine mengerti, Shirokitsune no Seiran. Semua ini ada padamu dan Shion Kaito."_ tiba-tiba, Megurine menunduk dan memberikan hormatnya kepada Kaito dan Gakupo, _"Megurine adalah pelayan setiamu."_

Kaito terbelalak dan melirik Gakupo, "Apa maksudnya ini...?"

"Kita..." Gakupo mengernyit, "Adalah pion utama dalam permainan takdir ini."

Megurine akhirnya memberikan seluruh kekuatan Seiran pada Gakupo dan kali ini Gakupo benar-benar menjadi seorang Shirokitsune no Seiran. Tetapi, luka anak panah Shion masih ada dalam tubuhnya dan kemungkinan akan sembuh dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke kuil Shion dan para prajurit merasa lega setelah melihat Kaito selamat. Kaito berlari ke arah ruang keluarga dan melihat keadaan keluarga leluhurnya. Kiyomi dan Kazuya selamat, mereka terlihat khawatir karena takut jika Kaito telah meninggal, tetapi saat mereka melihat Kaito tiba, mereka berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Suamiku! Kau selamat!" ucap Kiyome dengan air mata yang belinangan.

Kaito tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja." dia pun melihat Kazuya yang terlihat menangis, "Hei, tenanglah, aku masih hidup."

Kazuya pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, Kaito menatap Kiyomi dan kembali tersenyum, "Aku ingin kalian pergi ke desa sebelah bersama yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana dengamu?" Kiyomi terlihat panik, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat pertarungan berlangsung." Kaito melihat Gakupo yang berdiri di belakang Kiyomi, "Aku tidak melawan Neishi sendirian."

"Iya." Kiyomi menunduk, "Shirokitsune no Seiran telah kembali." lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Aku harap kau bisa menemukan Shirokitsune no Seiran dan mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan Akagitsune no Neishi."

Kaito tersenyum ke arah Gakupo, "Tentu saja."

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah mengobati para prajurit dan menguburkan mereka yang telah gugur, akhirnya rombongan desa muali mengungsi ke desa sebelah setelah prajurit yang ditugaskan oleh Kaito kembali.

Kiyomi menyuruh Kazuya untuk ikut bersama rombongan terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkannya dan Kaito untuk sementara. Setelah Kazuya pergi, Kiyomi langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selamat." ucap Kiyomi dengan pelukannya yang sangat erat.

Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Aku... berjanji." Kaito menatap pohon besar di halaman depan dan melihat Gakupo sedang duduk di salah satu rantingnya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kiyomi pun melepaskan pelukannya dan hendak mencium suaminya. Tetapi Kaito mengelak dan tersenyum canggung, "Lebih baik kau segera berangkat."

Kiyomi merasa aneh dan akhirnya tersenyum lemah sambil membelai pipi Kaito, "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Amagoto." Kiyomi pun membalik badannya dan meninggalkan Kaito.

Kaito melihat semua rombongan telah pergi, di barisan kedua dia melihat Shouji melambaikan tangannya, Kaito pun tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, Kuil Shion dan seluruh desa menjadi sepi, meninggalkan Kaito dan Gakupo sendiri di desa ini.

Dengan gemulainya, Gakupo turun dari atas pohon dan berdiri di belakang Kaito. "Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita akan membunuh Neishi." mata Kaito berapi-api.

Kaito dan Gakupo pun pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dimana ruangan Shouji berada. "Shouji berkata jika di tempatnya banyak sekali gulungan-gulungan tua tentang dunia manusia dan youkai, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu di sana."

* * *

Setelah sampai di ruang kerja Shouji, mereka membuka sebuah lemari besar dan ternyata benar di sana banyak sekali gulungan tua dan terlihat sakral, ada sebagian gulungan yang dilindungi oleh jimat penghalang youkai.

Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bukalah gulungan ini." ucap Gakupo sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar dengan jimat penghalang youkai yang terlilit di sana.

"Ini?" Kaito pun menarik gulungan itu dan membuka segelnya, "Gulungan ini menggunakan segel, kemungkinan bukan untuk dilihat oleh youkai."

"Jika memang aku tidak boleh melihatnya, tidak ada larangan untukku untuk mendengarkannya." Gakupo menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah." Kaito membuka gulungan tersebut dan melihat tulisan jelek dan hampir pudar, sama seperti gulungan pertama yang dibuka Shouji, tulisan itu cukup membingungkan, "Aku... tidak yakin dengan apa yang tertulis di sini. Ini tulisan lama, dan nilai sejarahku tidak terlalu bagus di sekolah."

Lalu, Kaito melihat sebuah tulisan yang cukup jelas di atasnya, 'Rubah Merah dan Rubah Putih di Bawah Sinar Rembulan', Kaito mengernyit, "Ini... lagu tentangmu dan Neishi." kini dia terlihat kebingungan, "Kenapa gulungan ini disegel?"

"Aku ingat lagu itu ditulis beberapa minggu setelah Seiran memberikan jiwanya kepadaku." Gakupo membuang muka, "Setiap prajurit yang gugur melawan Neishi, lagu ini dinyanyikan semalaman dan mambuatku jengkel."

"Dalam lagu ini, Seiran telah memipih, artinya dia mati. Tapi di zamanku, lagu ini masih berkesan sama." Kaito pun sadar, "Lalu kenapa lagu ini masih dinyanyikan jika Seiran masih hidup hingga sekarang?"

"Mungkin aku akan mati juga." ucap Gakupo dengan santainya.

Kaito melirik Gakupo dengan wajah yang jengkel, "Kau benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala?" Kaito menaruh kembali gulungan tersebut.

"Amagoto selalu khawatir jika anaknya akan melawan dan menentang semua ucapannya, Kazuya memang tidak seperti itu, tapi ternyata turunannya di masa depanlah yang seperti itu. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan Amagoto lakukan jika dia melihatmu."

Kesal, Kaito pun membalik dan memberi tatapan pedas, "Sayang sekali, dia sudah mati."

Gakupo kembali terdiam, lalu dia menghampiri Kaito, "Megurine memberitahuku jika di zamanmu, akulah yang melepaskan Yuuma. Dan aku telah memanfaatkanmu untuk melakukannya."

Kaito duduk dan enggan melihat wajah Gakupo, "Biarlah. Sejak lahir aku memang tidak ditakdirkan memiliki teman."

"Tidak satupun?" Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dengar." Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Aku adalah orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing. Orang lain hanya merepotkanku dan aku lebih senang sendirian. Maaf jika aku tidak sepertimu dan Amagoto yang bersahabat hingga akhir hayat kalian."

"Amagoto bagaikan adikku sendiri. Sejak kecil dia selalu sendirian dan kesepian, dia tidak memiliki teman untuk mengisi kekosongannya. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan misi Neishi, dia bahkan tidak mau semua ini terus berlanjut hingga ke anaknya dan keturunannya." Gakupo tersenyum, "Bisa dibilang, dia sama sepertimu. Tapi setidaknya dia berjuang untuk mencari seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya."

Kaito menunduk dan terlihat mati rasa, "Aku pun sudah menemukan seseorang yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

Kaito sama sekali tidak menatap Gakupo, "Aku senang karena memiliki seseorang yang bisa aku percaya dan seakan-akan dia telah mengisi semua kekosonganku." Lalu Kaito melirik Gakupo, "Tapi sayang sekali, dia hanya memanfaatkanku."

Senyuman Gakupo hilang dan dia ikut duduk di samping Kaito. Tubuh dingin Gakupo merambat ke seluruh ruangan, mereka bisa melihat kabut putih di seluruh tatami. "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah tahu." balas Kaito, "Sejak itu, aku membenci kalian lebih dari apapun. Tapi..." Kaito terlihat bimbang, "Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu secara permanen seperti aku membenci Neishi?"

Gakupo memegang tangan Kaito, "Karena kau tahu aku memiliki tujuan. Kau tidak ingin mendengar alasannya, tapi kau mencoba untuk mengetahuinya."

Kaito kembali menatap Gakupo dengan terkejut, karena itu adalah hal yang dirasakan olehnya pada Gakupo. Dia memang tidak suka Gakupo memanfaatkannya, tapi dia tahu Gakupo tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa tujuannya. "Kau Shitokitsune no Seiran, tentu aku tahu jika kau memiliki tujuan. Hanya saja aku masih merasa terluka dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Maafkan aku, Shion Kaito." ucap Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"Kau..." Kaito terkekeh, "...tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukannya, tapi kau dari masa depan yang melakukannya. Aku selalu merasa bersalah jika mengamuk padamu yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat di zamanku."

"Kau berhati mulia, Shion Kaito." Gakupo tersenyum, "Sebagai seorang keluarga Shion, kau lebih lembut dibandingkan keluarga Shion yang aku kenal."

"Amagoto sangat pengertian padamu." Kini Kaito mendesis, "Kau melupakan sahabat sejatimu."

Senyuman Gakupo kembali hilang, "Setelah aku meninggal, dia berduka untuk beberapa hari." Gakupo kini menatap langit-langit, "Setelah itu, dia tidak pernah memikirkanku lagi."

"Oh..." Kaito terkejut.

"Dia mulai mengikuti rutinintas prajurit dan memfokuskan diri pada Neishi. Pada awalnya, aku merasa senang karena mungkin Amagoto akan membalas apa yang dilakukan Neishi padaku." Gakupo tersenyum lemah, "Hingga aku menemukan alasannya yang sebenarnya di hari pertunangannya bersama Kiyomi saat dia berumur 10 tahun."

"...apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Kaito.

"Dia berkata jika dia menjadi orang yang lebih kuat karena dia tidak mau mati sepertiku." Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan lemas, "Entah kenapa ucapannya seperti pisau yang menusuk di tubuhku."

"Aku tidak tahu jika itu yang dikatakan oleh Amagoto." Kaito terlihat canggung dan juga kasihan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku berada di hari pertunangannya." Gakupo kembali membuang muka, "Aku selalu berada di samping Amagoto sebelumnya. Dan setelah apa yang dia katakan, aku hanya melihat semuanya dari pohon sakura di halaman belakang dan pohon besar di halaman depan." Gakupo memegang tangan Kaito, "Jika kau merasa dikhianati olehku, sekarang kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat Amagoto mengatakan hal itu."

"Maafkan aku." Kaito terlihat bersalah, "Aku tidak tahu... namamu bahkan tidak muncul di catatan apapun di perpustakaan Shion."

Gakupo tersenyum lemah, "Karena Amagoto memiliki prinsip, orang yang sudah mati tidak perlu diungkit kembali, sekalipun itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri."

Tiba-tiba, Kaito memeluk Gakupo dengan erat. Wajahnya tenggelam di dada Gakupo yang dingin, "Mungkin kita ditakdirkan untuk itu. Dan takdir itu mengarah pada kita, orang-orang yang terluka hatinya."

Gakupo membalas pelukan Kaito, "Karena setengah dari perasaan kita telah hancur, kurasa kita bisa membuatnya menjadi satu."

Kaito pun berpindah dan kini dia duduk di pangkuan Gakupo. Dia bisa merasakan rasa dingin yang hebat keluar dari tubuh Gakupo, Kaito seperti duduk di sebuah bongkahan es yang hanya ditutupi sebuah kain tipis.

"Jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kaito berkata dengan suaranya yang pelan dengan lengannya yang berada di pundak Gakupo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." tangan Gakupo turun ke pinggang Kaito.

Kaito mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Gakupo, "Berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku akan melindungimu, Shion Kaito. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Gakupo ikut menarik tubuh Kaito agar lebih dekat.

Lalu, Kaito pun mencium bibir Gakupo yang dingin. Bibir mereka mulai bermain lebih dalam hingga mereka membuka mulutnya. Kaito merasakan mulut Gakupo yang dingin dan basah. Gakupo sendiri tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, dia terus membalas ciuman Kaito hingga dia mendorong tubuh Kaito ke lantai. Gakupo melihat tubuh Kaito yang tergeletak dan wajahnya yang memerah. Ini pertama kalinya Gakupo memiliki hasrat, dia mengusap dada Kaito dengan tangannya yang dingin hingga dia menarik baju Kaito secara pelan.

Kaito pun merinding karena dinginnya tangan Gakupo di kulitnya, dia tersenyum ke arah Gakupo, "Pada akhirnya, kita akan menjadi satu."

Gakupo pun membalas senyuman Kaito, "Tidak peduli apapun halangannya, aku akan selalu bersamamu, Shion Kaito."

Ruangan tersebut semakin berkabut dingin, kabut tersebut memenuhi ruangan dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka di balik kabut tersebut.

* * *

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Seiran and Neishi

Beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, dunia youkai hanya diisi oleh Sang Penguasa, Megurine. Dia sangat kuat dan tidak ada mahluk lain yang bisa dia bandingkan. Dia tidak memiliki tujuan, dia sendirian di dunianya, tidak ada teman, tidak ada musuh, dan kehidupannya dipenuhi kehampaan.

Megurine yang merasa tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, akhirnya mulai berkelana di dunianya dan mencoba mencari sebuah kehidupan. Bertahun-tahun dia melangkahkan kakinya di langit, dia berhenti di sebuah kuil besar yang terbuat dari bebatuan langka yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Bebatuan itu berwarna hitam pekat dan saat dia menyentuhnya, suara gesekan pun tidak terdengar. Dia penasaran, dan akhirnya masuk ke kuil tersebut. Di dalamnya cukup dingin, namun semakin dalam dia berjalan, dia semakin merasa hangat, tetapi saat dia meneruskan perjalannya ke dalam, dia merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk. Dia merasa ada kehidupan api dan es di dalam kuil ini. Lalu, kini dia mencapai gerbang terakhir, dia bisa melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna merah dan putih menembus pinggiran pintu gerbang. Saat dia membuka gerbang tersebut, dia melihat dua rubah besar berwarna merah dan putih yang sedang mengibaskan ekor megahnya.

Rubah Merah terlihat sangat lincah dan dia tidak bisa berhenti berkeliaran di tengah-tengah kuil yang sangat besar itu. Sedangkan Rubah Putih duduk sambil melihat Rubah Merah yang tidak mau diam. Megurine tersenyum karena di dunia ini dia tidak sendirian.

"Megurine adalah Sang Penguasa." ucap Megurine saat pertama dia berhadapan dengan kedua rubah tersebut.

Kedua rubah itu terdiam dan tidak merespon, tetapi ekor mereka masih berputar-putar seakan-akan mereka mengerti apa yang dikatakan Megurine.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Megurine.

Rubah Putih menunduk dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedingin es ke kaki Megurine. Rubah Putih itu memberitahu namanya pada Megurine melalui kekuatannya, nama Seiran mulai mengiang di telinga Sang Penguasa. Lalu, Megurine menoleh ke arah Rubah Merah, berbeda dengan Seiran, Rubah Merah ini meraung dan mencoba menjauhi Megurine. Karena Megurine tidak mau menyakitinya, dia melangkah mundur. Kaki Rubah Merah itu menginjak tanah dan tiba-tiba kakinya memanjang dan merekat seperti akar namun berbentuk batu. Megurine pun tersenyum.

"Neishi."

Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian, Megurine menjadi dekat dengan kedua rubah tersebut. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Neishi. Dia sangat kasar, dan selalu menghembuskan api ke seluruh hutan dan jalan dunia youkai. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah merusak, sedangkan Seiran membersihkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Neishi. Megurine akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka berpisah dalam waktu sementara, karena mereka harus mencoba hidup mandiri.

Beberapa bulan setelah mereka dipisahkan, Megurine mengenal watak Seiran dengan mudah dan dia lebih murni dibandingkan sebuah embun. Megurine hanya mendengar kabar dari para angin, jika Neishi telah menghancurkan sebagian hutan dengan apinya.

Saat Megurine akan melakukan sesuatu, Seiran menahannya dengan wajahnya yang memelas. "Tolong jangan bunuh dia. Jika kau membunuhnya, itu sama saja dengan membunuhku."

"Tetapi dia merusak dan tidak memiliki hati nurani." balas Megurine.

"Itulah alasannya aku harus selalu bersamanya. Dia tidak boleh berpisah denganku, karena apinya hanya akan padam oleh es-ku." Seiran menunduk.

Megurine pun menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh Seiran, selain itu, Megurine juga telah kembali berkeliling di dunia youkai dan menemukan banyak youkai lainnya. Sebagai Sang Penguasa, dia harus memberitahu para youkai jika mereka tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa persetujuan, Seiran kembali ke Neishi sebagai mestinya, sedangkan Megurine kembali meneruskan perjalanannya lebih jauh.

* * *

Dunia youkai juga bagaikan dunia manusia. Matahari dan bulan menembus dunia mereka. Malam itu, bulan purnama menyinari dunia youkai. Karena langit dunia youkai hampir berwarna ungu gelap dengan campuran warna merah, cahaya bulan terlihat seperti cahaya lusuh yang sangat menyedihkan. Seiran menatap langit dan penasaran dengan cahaya bulan yang sebenarnya, Megurine memberitahu Seiran jika dia tidak pernah ke dunia manusia karena setiap dia mendengar gerbang perbatasan dunia youkai dan manusia, Megurine hanya mendengar suara-suara mengerikan dari manusia. Suara teriakan besar manusia yang menderita, suara ledakan gunung meletus, suara air laut yang mengamuk dan lainnya sudah biasa Megurine dengar di gerbang tersebut.

Seiran pun akhirnya menemukan Neishi yang sedang duduk di sebuah bebatuan di depan kuil mereka. Dia menatapi bulan dan terlihat terkesima. Seiran tersenyum, karena jarang sekali dia melihat Neishi yang terdiam dan mengamati sesuatu. Seiran pun melayang ke arah Neishi dan akhirnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Bulan memang tidak seterang matahari. Tetapi, entah kenapa cahaya bulan lebih membuatku kagum." ucap Seiran.

"Seiran..." ucap Neishi tiba-tiba, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Seiran, "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kobaran cahaya api dari mata dan dadaku?" Neishi membelai dada Seiran. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan es-mu, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan api-ku? Bukankah kita sama?"

"Kita belum tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan kekuatan kita. Mungkin suatu hari kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih hebat daripada apa yang kau idamkan dari kemampuanku." Seiran menggenggam tangan Neishi di dadanya. "Kita istimewa, sejauh ini hanya Megurine yang bisa membuat kita mengerti kekuatan kita. Dan kita bisa membuatnya kewalahan saat latihan pertarungan. Itu membuat kita hampir setara dengannya, dan dia adalah Sang Penguasa."

Neishi tidak menjawab dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Seiran, dia menarik kalung dengan hiasan kaca berbentuk bola berwarna merah yang disembunyikan di balik bajunya. Dia menatapinya dan melihat cahaya dari hiasan tersebut seperti bernafas, namun cahaya yang dikeluarkan tidak begitu terang. Dia menoleh ke arah Seiran. "Biarkan aku melihat milikmu."

Tanpa menahan diri, Seiran pun menarik hiasan rambutnya yang jauh lebih bercahaya dari milik Neishi. Kacanya lebih tebal dan cahaya putihnya juga sangat terang namun memiliki aura yang tenang dan tidak membuat yang lainnya terganggu dengan cahaya tersebut. Neishi mulai terlihat geram.

"Benda-benda ini adalah wadah jiwa kita." Neishi berdiri dan menggenggam bola kaca miliknya dengan cukup erat. "Jika kita memang sama, kenapa milikmu terlihat lebih besar dan kuat?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Hiasanku mungkin terlihat lebih besar dari milikmu, tetapi kau memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat, bahkan aku tidak bisa menghentikan apimu sebelum kau benar-benar berhenti." Seiran mencoba untuk tidak membuat Neishi mengamuk.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan." Neishi pun tiba-tiba mereda. Dia kembali memakai kalungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Seiran yang duduk sendiri di bebatuan. Dia masuk ke kuil tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Seiran.

Seiran mulai merasa kejanggalan, dia memang tidak ingin berprasangka, tetapi amarah Neishi yang dirasakannya bisa menembus ke dalam jiwanya. Dia mulai khawatir jika Neishi akan memberontak dan menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih besar hanya untuk harga dirinya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Seiran sedang berdiri di atas batu kuil tertinggi, dia melihat sesuatu melayang jauh di depannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa itu, namun dari cara terbangnya, dia mulai bisa menebak.

"Megurine?" Seiran mengernyit.

Tiba-tiba, sosok Megurine semakin cepat menuju ke arah Seiran dan akhirnya menabrak dinding batu kuil.

"Megurine!" Seiran melayang ke bawah untuk melihat Megurine tertutupi oleh kain bajunya yang selembut sutra telah tercobak-cabik. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Megurine sedikit meronta, dia merasa lemah dan akhirnya membelai pipi Seiran. "...Neishi..." dia menelan ludah, "Ke mana... Neishi...?"

"Aku..." Seiran tidak tahu ke mana perginya Neishi beberapa hari ini. Setelah kejadian aneh yang mereka lalui, Neishi mulai terlihat berubah. "...aku jarang melihatnya beberapa hari ini."

"Sudah kuduga." Megurine mulai berdiri tegak dan dia melayang seperti biasanya. "...maaf." sebuah cahaya keluar dari tangannya, lalu dia mengusap sebuah luka gores di wajahnya dan setelah itu, luka itu langsung hilang. "Kita perlu bicara, Seiran."

* * *

Malam itu, bulan masih bersinar terang. Seiran akhirnya bertemu dengan Neishi setelah beberapa hari. Seiran telah menunggu Neishi di atas kuil seharian, dan tidak tahu ke mana saja Neishi telah pergi. Neishi berada di depan kuil dan melihat Seiran berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Ke mana saja kau, Neishi?"

"Aku pergi ke tempat yang tidak pernah bisa kau bayangkan." Neishi menyeringai, "Dunia Manusia."

Mata Seiran sedikit terbelalak, dia sudah tahu dari cerita Megurine. Saat Megurine melihat gerbang perbatasan untuk mencari youkai kelas bawah, di sana bagaikan sebuah tempat jagal karena youkai yang telah mati tergeletak di setiap jalannya. Dan di sana Megurine melihat Neishi menghancurkan gerbang pembatas dengan tubuh rubahnya.

Dia melayang turun dan kini dia mencoba untuk melindungi gerbang kuil agar Neishi tidak masuk ke tempat tersebut, "Kau sudah gila, Neishi!" Seiran mengepalkan tangannya dan gejolak amarah mulai terasa, "Kita tidak boleh mengganggu manusia! Apalagi pergi ke tempat mereka!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Neishi berubah menjadi rubah merah besar. Dia meraung dengan keras dan api di seluruh tubuhnya berkobar hingga mencapai langit.

" _ **Di sana aku lebih kuat. Lebih ditakuti."**_

Seiran tidak ingin membahas ini, tetapi dari perilakunya hingga berani berubah menjadi sosok aslinya di depannya, Seiran tahu jika Neishi tidak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau rasakan."

Seiran berubah menjadi sosok aslinya dan saat dia mengibaskan bulu-bulu tubuhnya, serpihan es berterbangan di sekitarnya. **"Kau telah menginjak tanah manusia. Kau telah memulai perang, Neishi."**

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Seiran, Neishi langsung menyerangnya dengan cepat dan kuat. Apinya terus berkobar hingga es milik Seiran tidak bisa sepenuhnya keluar karena tertahan oleh serangan Neishi yang bertubi-tubi. Hingga akhirnya Seiran terpojok, dia mengeluarkan es besar yang tajam dari ekornya dan menembakkannya ke wajah Neishi. Pertarungan mereka begitu besar hingga langit dunia youkai menjadi sangat suram, bulan pun tertutup oleh kabut hitam dari pertarungan mereka. Megurine yang mengetahui kejadian ini langsung pergi ke kuil para rubah.

Sebelum Megurine sampai untuk menghentikan mereka, Neishi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, dan tiba-tiba bola api keluar menghantam kepala Seiran. Tidak hanya itu, saat Seiran terkecoh dan kembali menoleh ke arah Neishi, mata Neishi berubah menjadi warna merah gelap yang sangat mengerikan. Seiran terkejut karena Neishi tidak pernah memiliki kekuatan dari mata atau dadanya.

" **Kau akan menyesal, Seiran."** mata Neishi semakin terang dan akhirnya cahaya itu menembus langit dunia youkai.

Suara guntur mulai terdengar, suara retakan terdengar dari langit dan dari segala arah banyak youkai kelas bawah, kelas menengah gila dan berbahaya menghampiri retakan yang dibuat oleh Neishi. Megurine melihat retakan tersebut, dia mulai fokus ke arah retakan dan pergi meninggalkan pertarungan Seiran dan Neishi. Dia mencoba menghentikan para youkai keluar dari dunianya karena akan terjadi perang besar jika mereka tiba-tiba datang ke dunia manusia.

" **Hentikan, Neishi!"** Seiran meraung dengan keras.

Neishi kembali ke tubuh semula, wajahnya terlihat lebih jahat dan senyuman sinisnya semakin melebar, "Kau benar, Seiran. Aku tidak perlu mendambakan kekuatanmu, karena suatu hari aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat. Dan jiwa manusia membuatku lebih kuat."

Seiran terbelalak, **"Kau membunuh dan mengambil jiwa manusia?!"**

"Jiwa mereka sangat murni dan naif!" Neishi memberikan posisi seperti akan melemparkan sesuatu dari tangannya ke arah Seiran, "Dan aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih hebat!" Saat kedua tangan Neishi terbuka, dia melayang dan seluruh tubuh manusianya tertutupi api. **"Ini hanya sepuluh jiwa. Bayangkan jika semua jiwa manusia bisa kumiliki!"**

* * *

Di sebuah desa, para penduduk mendengar suara guntur yang sangat dahsyat namun tidak bisa memprediksi lokasi hujan. Mereka khawatir dan keluar rumah untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah mereka melihat ke sekeliling mereka, mereka mulai melihat ke atas dan langit berubah menjadi warna ungu gelap. Semuanya mulai panik dan saling berbicara tidak jelas.

"Apa itu?!"

"Langit telah terbelah!"

"Bulan tidak terlihat!"

Suara mengerikan mulai muncul dari retakan langit tersebut. Suara raungan, rintihan, dan lainnya terdengar sangat keras. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah sosok kecil melesat cepat ke arah desa tersebut. Para penduduk berteriak dan takut sosok itu akan meledak di depan mereka. Lalu, seorang laki-laki datang ke tengah-tengah mereka dan mengangkat busurnya. Dia mengarahkan anak panahnya ke sosok itu dengan hati-hati. Dia menarik nafasnya dan... akhirnya panah itu tertancap tepat di kepala sosok tersebut. Sosoknya terbuang di tengah desa dan mereka terkejut melihat sosok itu berbentuk seperti monster.

"A—apa ini?" ucap salah satu penduduk.

"Iblis!"

Saat mereka saling berbicara, seorang wanita paruh baya menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang menembakkan anak panahnya, "Tuan Shion... apa sebenarnya mahluk ini?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi mereka berbahaya." ucap leluhur Shion yang memulai semua perlindungan bagi umat manusia dari youkai.

* * *

Megurine berhasil menutup kembali retakan langit yang dibuat oleh Neishi, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan youkai-youkai yang kabur ke dunia manusia, terlebih lagi Megurine tidak bisa meninggalkan dunianya dalam waktu yang lama. Megurine menugaskan beberapa youkai untuk berjaga-jaga, setelah dia selesai dengan tugasnya, dia menatap Seiran yang sedang melayang di langit. Seiran melihat retakan langit itu dengan matanya yang kecewa, air matanya menetes dan dia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri di sana, karena retakan itu kini memantul.

Seiran harus menghentikan semuanya sebelum Neishi jauh lebih parah, terutama menghancurkan dunia manusia. Selama ini kedua dunia tersebut hidup dengan damai karena tidak ada dari mereka yang melintasi batas. Dengan perbuatan Neishi, Seiran dan Megurine tahu manusia akan menganggapnya sebagai perang.

Megurine ikut melayang dan berada di sampingnya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia youkai."

"Aku tahu." Seiran menyela, "Aku akan menghentikannya, tidak peduli apapun itu. Meskipun dia membunuhku nantinya, tetap saja dia adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Kau tidak bisa mati begitu saja, apalagi di tangan Neishi." Megurine berpindah ke depan Seiran. "Kau dan Neishi adalah satu. Kalian adalah mahluk yang sama dengan hati nurani yang berbeda. Aku tahu kau tidak mau—bahkan tidak bisa membunuh Neishi, begitu pula dia sebaliknya. Satu-satunya cara bagimu hanyalah membujuknya."

"Berbicara dengannya tidak akan pernah berhasil." Seiran tampak berpikir. Lalu, tiba-tiba Seiran terbelalak dan menatap Megurine dengan mata putus asa, "...apa yang kau lihat di masa depan?"

Megurine berwajah sayu dan dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya, "Aku tidak boleh memberitahu masa depan seseorang, Shirokitsune no Seiran."

"Beritahu aku!" Seiran kini tampak kesal dengan air matanya yang menetes di sebelah matanya.

"Kau..." Megurine menunduk, "...akan terus mencoba menghentikan Neishi dengan cara yang damai, berbicara, kesepakatan, dan apapun itu tanpa kekerasan." kini dia mengangkat kepalanya, "Dia tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja. Kau tahu itu. Kau tidak akan menyerah."

"...tapi...?" Seiran tahu semua ini akan berakhir dengan tidak baik.

"Aku melihat kematianmu di mata Neishi. Bukan dia yang akan membunuhmu, tetapi seorang manusia yang akan membunuh Neishi." Megurine memegang tangan Seiran yang dingin, "Aku bisa melihat semua ini setelah kau berpikir untuk keluar dari dunia ini dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Neishi. Kau masih bisa mengganti masa depanmu, Seiran. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan cara yang lain."

"Aku dan Neishi adalah satu, tidak mungkin aku mati begitu saja." Seiran melirik Megurine, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Megurine terlihat khawatir, "Jauh di masa depan nanti, ada seorang anak laki-laki—"

Seiran mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali menatap retakan langit, "Jika itu memang takdirku, maka biarlah."

* * *

" _Selama ini aku hanya menjadi bayangannya. Dia bagaikan sebuah bunga yang mekar, dan aku bagaikan tetesan air yang terjatuh dari kelopak bunganya. Namun aku kembali menetesinya, dan tentu saja aku akan kembali terjatuh. Itulah takdirku, dia akan terus berdiri dengan bunganya, dan aku akan terus terjatuh. Aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir, hingga aku menemukan seseorang dengan hati yang besar dan murni. Anak laki-laki yang dikatakan oleh Megurine saat itu, aku menemukannya."_

* * *

Seiran tersenyum hangat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Gakupo. "Takdirku adalah untuk menderita. Maafkan aku, Kamui Gakupo. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Sesungguhnya aku sangatlah lemah." dia kembali berdiri tegak dan berbicara dengan biasa, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau cari, Kamui Gakupo. Jika seorang keluarga Shion menyadari keberadaanmu, pergilah ke gunung Homura di desa yang terisolasi di kawasan barat."

Gakupo terlihat cemas, Seiran meneteskan air matanya dan tampak putus asa. Dia tersenyum dengan lemahnya.

"Kau menyayanginya?" tanya Seiran dengan air mata sedingin es yang turun ke pipinya.

Gakupo menunduk dan yang dia pikirkan adalah melindungi Amagoto, "Aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Kau mau melindunginya?" Seiran membelai pipi Gakupo.

"Aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku." Gakupo kini terlihat tegas.

Seiran menutup matanya dan kini air matanya menetes dari kedua matanya. "Meskipun kau tahu kau akan menderita sepertiku?"

Gakupo mengangguk.

Seiran membuka matanya dan tersenyum, meskipun dengan wajahnya yang sudah tidak bisa menahan hidupnya, Seiran berusaha terlihat kuat di hadapan Gakupo, "Syukurlah. Aku tahu kau lebih kuat dariku, Kamui Gakupo."

Seiran membuka hiasan rambutnya dan memberikannya ke Gakupo. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak dengan aneh. Cahaya dari tubuhnya berkurang, dia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada Gakupo, dia berterima kasih dan akhirnya terbang menghampiri Neishi.

Neishi menyeringai, "Oh... akhirnya kau menampakan diri di hadapanku. Tapi, seperti biasa, tidak ada yang bisa melihatmu." Neishi menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu... di mana hiasan rambutmu?"

Seiran tersenyum, "Sepertinya matamu tajam seperti biasa."

"Di mana?!" Neishi tampak murka, "Kau kemanakan hiasan rambutmu?!"

"Sekalipun suatu hari kau menguasai dunia. Kau tidak akan sempurna." Seiran meraih tangan Neishi. "Karena kita memang satu, namun berbeda."

Tangan Neishi mulai memipih bersama Seiran yang juga kehilangan bentuknya. Neishi berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Seiran. "Lepasakan aku! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Kau! Apa kau memberikan hiasan rambutmu pada bocah _itu_?! Katakan padaku!"

Saat itu, semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, bahkan bagi Seiran. Dia menutup matanya dan bisa merasakan jiwa Gakupo di dalam tubuhnya. Jiwa Gakupo mulai masuk dan dia hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu menembus dadanya. Panah keluarga Shion telah menembus jantungnya dan mengenai pipi Neishi.

Tubuh Seiran mulai memipih dengan cepat, dia meneteskan air mata terakhirnya. Dia mulai merasakan kehampaan, tidak ada tujuan lagi setelah kematiannya. Dia pun menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Dan dalam benaknya, dia percaya jika Gakupo bisa menghentikan semuanya, dengan bantuan seorang anggota keluarga Shion. Seiran pun lenyap dan berubah menjadi sebuah serpihan es yang melayang ke langit.

* * *

" _Namaku Shirokitsune no Seiran, aku..."_

* * *

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Yuuma

Kaito terbangun, dia tidak tahu keadaan di luar karena dia berada di ruang bawah tanah. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun Gakupo tidak ada di sana. Dia berdiri dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sesampainya di permukaan, matahari menyinari kuil Shion dan seperti tadi malam, suasananya benar-benar hening karena semua orang telah mengungsi. Kaito mulai berjalan mencari Gakupo, dari depan kuil hingga ke halaman belakang, dia tidak menemukannya. Bahkan di pohon-pohon besar pun dia tidak ada. Kaito mulai terlihat cemas.

* * *

Jauh dari kuil Shion, di sebuah gunung tua ada sebuah rumah bobrok yang sudah ditinggalkan cukup lama. Di sana sangat sepi dan terisolasi, tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia, bahkan binatang liar. Di dalam rumah itu, Neishi terlihat sedang menderita dan mencoba menutupi lukanya, tetapi matanya terus meneteskan darah. Dia mulai kesal dan menendang kayu-kayu di sekitarnya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Neishi langsung menoleh dan terkejut melihat Gakupo berdiri di halaman rumah itu. Neishi mulai berubah menjadi rubah, namun kembali menciut karena dia tidak memiliki kekuatan penuh.

"Hentikan." Gakupo melangkah maju dan mulai masuk ke ruangan Neishi berada. "Tidak sulit menemukanmu. Anggap saja aku memiliki teman yang tahu tempat-tempat persembunyian mahluk sepertimu."

"Kau akan membunuhku?" Neishi terlihat siaga.

Gakupo mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan repot-repot melakukan itu."

"Lucu sekali." Neishi menyeringai, "Kau memiliki kekuatan Seiran yang jauh lebih besar dari milikku dan kau mengabaikannya begitu saja."

"Karena aku tahu membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang bijaksana." Gakupo berjalan mundur, "Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Kau akan memberitahu kekasihmu jika aku berada di tempat ini dengan keadaanku yang rentan?" Neishi tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar seekor rubah, Kamui Gakupo. Kau licik, sadis, dan mungkin lebih dari apa yang kau ketahui."

"Setidaknya aku tidak membunuh manusia dan youkai untuk kepentingan pribadi." Gakupo menatapi Neishi dengan dingin, "...Yuuma."

Neishi mengangkat kedua alisnya dan sedikit terkejut. Dia pun tertawa kecil dan menutup matanya yang terluka. "Oh... nama yang sudah lama tidak aku dengar."

Gakupo melihat ke sekelilingnya, di ruangan bobrok ini Gakupo merasakan sebuah energi yang kuat namun menderita. Lalu dia kembali menatap Neishi, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tempat ini sebelumnya, Yuuma?"

Mata Neishi tiba-tiba menyala menjadi merah terang—begitupula matanya yang terluka, taringnya keluar dan dia tersenyum sinis. "Sepertinya kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

* * *

Beberapa tahun setelah Neishi meninggalkan dunia youkai, dia menjajah seluruh desa dan membunuh manusia agar dia bisa mengambil jiwa-jiwa mereka. Dia tidak terkalahkan dan bagai seorang iblis yang terlepas dari rantai besi. Neishi menghabiskan waktunya berburu sendirian dan dia tahu Seiran sedang mengejarnya saat ini. Kekuatan Neishi sudah jauh lebih dari apa yang dia bayangkan, dan dia sudah siap menghancurkan dunianya sendiri.

Saat dia melewati sebuah desa kecil, dia melihat sebuah rumah sedernhana di gunung yang jauh dari pemukiman. Neishi merasakan banyak jiwa di sana, dia pun berhenti dan berencana untuk membunuh semua orang yang ada di rumah tersebut.

Seperti biasa, Neishi memperlihatkan kemampuannya dan masuk dengan dramatis. Dia menjebolkan pintu ruang tengah dimana semua anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul. Saat mereka melihat Neishi, mereka benar-benar ketakutan dan yang dipikirkan oleh mereka hanyalah sebuah kematian.

Neishi menoleh ke arah sang orangtua, dengan mudahnya, Neishi melemparkan bola api ke kepala orangtua keluarga itu. Mereka berteriak kesakitan sementara anak-anaknya mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu, namun entah bagaimana Neishi bisa menahan pintu tersebut tanpa menyentuhnya. Anak-anaknya menangis melihat orangtua mereka menderita sementara Neishi menarik jiwa mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, jiwa mereka berdua lepas dari tubuhnya. Neishi meremasnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berjalan dari tangannya ke seluruh tubuhnya, jiwa itu masuk ke tubuh Neishi. Dia terkekeh dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapi kedua anak dari pasangan tersebut.

Sang kakak perempuan mencoba untuk melindungi adik laki-lakinya. Dia memang ketakutan, matanya dipenuhi air mata namun dia berdiri di hadapan adiknya dan menghalangi Neishi untuk mendekat.

"Yuuma! Tetaplah di belakangku!" teriak sang kakak.

"Ta—tapi..." anak kecil itu—Yuuma, melihat ke arah orangtuanya yang kepalanya sudah menghitam karena terbakar dan tergeletak tak bernyawa. "Ayah... Ibu..."

"Yuuma!" sang kakak tetap berdiri tegak.

Dengan memberanikan diri, tiba-tiba Yuuma berlari ke arah orangtuanya. Neishi tersenyum dan menahan tubuh Yuuma dengan kekuatannya, dia tidak bisa bergerak dan dia seperti tertarik ke arah Neishi.

"Lepaskan, Yuuma!" teriak sang kakak yang juga tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. "Aku bersumpah jika kau menyentuh adikku, aku akan—"

Neishi menoleh ke arah sang kakak dengan cepat dan matanya menyala dengah cepat, seketika sang kakak terdiam dan matanya memutih.

"Mizuki!" teriak Yuuma sambil menangis, dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya tetapi dia tetap terperangkap.

"Kakak yang manis." Neishi menyeringai, "Pasti jiwanya juga manis."

Neishi menggerakan jemarinya dengan gemulai, sebuah gumpalan cahaya keluar dari mulut Mizuki dan itu adalah jiwanya. Neishi terlihat kagum, "Aku selalu menyukai jiwa wanita seumurannya. Begitu bersih, naif, malu-malu, dan... mudah untuk diambil." Setelah tubuh Mizuki tergeletak, Neishi menoleh ke arah Yuuma yang dibanjiri air mata. "Dan kau, anak muda. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Mizuki, Neishi dengan mudahnya menarik jiwa Yuuma dari tubuhnya. Neishi berhasil memakan jiwa keluarga tersebut dan dia merasakan jiwa mereka merambat di dalah tubuhnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari jiwa-jiwa tersebut, namun Neishi tidak tahu jiwa siapa yang paling kuat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah anak panah tertembak meleset ke arah samping. Neishi terkejut dan membalik badannya. Di hadapannya, ada kepala keluarga Shion saat itu. Dia datang bersama pasukan kecil namun sangat terlatih, mereka mengangkat busur mereka dan bersiap membidik anak panah ke tubuh Neishi.

"Neishi..." ucap kepala keluarga Shion. "Beraninya kau datang ke tempat ini."

Neishi tersenyum sinis, "Sepertinya ini adalah tempat persembunyianmu." tiba-tiba Neishi merasa mual dan dia memuntahkan darahnya, "A—apa ini...?"

Darah di tatami berubah menjadi kobaran api, Neishi menatap kepala keluarga Shion dengan penuh amarah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kepala keluarga Shion melihat semua korban yang dibunuh oleh Neishi, begitpula dengan tubuh Yuuma. Mata kepala keluarga Shion terbelalak, kini dia juga diliputi amarah. Dia mengangkat busurnya dan menggertak giginya.

"Kau mengambil jiwa mereka?!"

"Persetan dengan itu!" Neishi masih terlihat menderita. "Kenapa aku—?!" Neishi mulai berubah menjadi rubah besar dan menghancurkan setengah dari pondasi rumah tersebut. Dia meraung dengan keras dan kobaran api di seluruh tubuhnya menghancurkan atap.

Karena merasa menderita, Neishi pun terbang meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin dan menghilang dari tatapan Shion dan prajurit khususnya. Setelah dia pergi, kepala keluarga Shion berlari menghampiri Yuuma. Dia sudah tidak bernyawa dan tubuhnya sedingin es. Dia menangis dan memeluk Yuuma dengan erat.

"Anakku... Anakku yang malang." ucapnya sambil menangis memeluk erat Yuuma.

* * *

Gakupo tersenyum namun wajahnya terlihat prihatin ke arah Neishi, "Siapa yang tahu."

Neishi kembali mereda dan berubah ke tubuh manusia. Dia membalas senyuman Gakupo dengan sinis, "Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang ini?"

"Tidak lama." Gakupo menghembuskan nafasnya agar suasana di tempat ini tidak panas karena amarah Neishi yang baru saja keluar. "Aku menemukan sebuah gulungan riwayat milik sang kepala keluarga Shion saat itu di tempat yang bahkan pemiliknya tidak tahu." Gakupo berhenti tersenyum, "Shion Yuuma, anak haram dari Shion Akaito. Itu adalah jiwa pertama keluarga Shion yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Keluarga Shion mengutukmu dengan sebuah sumpah jika kau memakan jiwa mereka kau akan terbakar hingga mati, dan kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengambilnya. Tetapi kita adalah siluman rubah, sebuah kutukan manusia tidak akan sepenuhnya bekerja pada kita. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan selalu merasa terbakar meskipun kau memiliki kekuatan api."

"Hmm..." Neishi mendesis, "Aku tahu mereka senang mengutuk youkai."

"Mereka mengutukmu dan youkai yang tunduk padamu." Gakupo mendekat, "Saat kau disebut Neishi, dan mengamuk ingin disebut Yuuma, itu karena jiwa Yuuma tercampur dengan jiwamu. Dia berusaha keluar dari tubuhmu, sebagai jiwa keluarga Shion pertama, dia tidak akan memipih begitu saja di dalam tubuhmu, keluarga Shion terkenal dengan keberanian dan kadang dengan kekeras kepalaan mereka. Lalu aku sadar..."

Neishi mundur, merasa dia terpojok, "Apa—?"

Gakupo menatap dingin ke arah Neishi, "Sebenarnya... siapa yang mengendalikan Akagitsune no Neishi?"

Gakupo langsung berubah menjadi rubah besar dan menindih tubuh Neishi yang masih dalam bentuk manusia. Cakarnya menahan seluruh sendi Neishi dan dia kesusahan untuk berubah. Gakupo meraung ke wajah Neishi dengan keras. Raungan tersebut membuat Neishi berteriak lebih kencang dan tiba-tiba mata merah Neishi berganti menjadi hitam. Tetapi, matanya pun kembali berwarna merah.

" **Yuuma! Sadarlah! Kau bukan Neishi!"** Gakupo masih meraung.

"Tidak! Sekarang aku adalah Akagitsune no Neishi!" teriak Neishi dengan taring yang tiba-tiba keluar.

Gakupo berhenti meraung tetapi tancapan cakarnya lebih dalam, **"Jika kau terus seperti ini, Neishi akan menang dan Kaito tidak bisa memenuhi takdirnya. Jika dia datang melawanmu, kaulah yang akan mati, bukan Neishi!"** Gakupo berusaha menstabilkan tubuh Neishi agar tidak keluar, **"Aku membaca riwayat keluarga Shion! Jika keluarga Shion membunuh satu sama lain, mereka akan runtuh dan terjebak dalam lingkaran waktu yang tidak berujung!"**

"Aku adalah Akagitsune no Neishi! Dan namaku adalah Yuuma!" amarah Neishi pun berhasil membuatnya lepas dari cengkraman Gakupo, dia tersenyum dan mulai berubah menjadi rubah merah.

Gakupo kembali ke tubuh semula, dia tampak kecewa, "Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh keluarga Shion, tidak satupun."

" **Berarti kau lemah."** Neishi mulai menyerang Gakupo.

Gakupo menahan serangan Neishi sebelum dia berubah menjadi rubah putih. Ini ada di luar rencana Gakupo, jadi dia tidak yakin harus menyerang kembali. Gakupo bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah tetapi 2 alasan utama adalah penghalangnya. Pertama, dia adalah Neishi. Kedua, dia adalah anggota keluarga Shion, terlebih lagi youkai yang sehat tidak boleh membunuh manusia. Setelah menghindari serangan Neishi, Gakupo akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Neishi di tempat itu. Memang tidak mudah, karena Neishi benar-benar merepotkan untuk dilewati. Serangannya sangat barbar.

Gakupo pun berubah menjadi rubah putih, dia tidak meraung atau memberitahu posisinya, dia terdiam dan siap untuk terbang keluar. Tiba-tiba, ekornya berubah menjadi merah dan mata putihnya memudar menjadi merah. Dia menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha tetap pada tubuh rubahnya. Neishi pun muncul di hadapannya.

" **Kenapa buru-buru?"** Neishi mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya dan menghantam wajah Gakupo.

Akhirnya Gakupo kembali menjadi manusia dan terlihat kelelahan. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri dengan tegak dan tidak terlihat goyah. Namun Neishi tidak akan memedulikan hal itu, dia pun berlari ke arah Gakupo dan hendak menginjaknya dengan kaki rubah besarnya.

" _ **Neishi!"**_ terdengar suara anak kecil dari belakang.

Neishi pun terkecoh dan dia menoleh ke belakang, di sana ada wajah yang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka. Neishi tersenyum sinis, **"Kagamine Rin... bocah pembuat onar. Di mana saudaramu?"**

"Di sini." ada suara di arah yang berlawanan, Neishi menoleh dan Len memukul wajah rubah tersebut dengan keras. Memang tidak ada efeknya, tetapi bisa mengecoh Neishi agar Gakupo bisa lari dari tempat itu. "Aw sial! Tanganku!" Len menggoyangkan tangannya yang kesakitan. Lalu, dia pun menghilang dari hadapan Neishi.

Neishi melihat sekelilingnya dan semuanya sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia meraung.

* * *

Kaito sudah berpakaian lengkap dan membawa beberapa senjata. Saat dia sedang menata anak panah, terdengar suara bantingan di halaman belakang. Dia terkejut dan mengambil sebuah pedang kecil untuk jaga-jaga. Saat dia diam-diam melihat ke halaman belakang, di sana ada Gakupo dan Kagamine bersaudara.

"Gakupo!" Kaito memasukkan kembali pisaunya dan berlari ke arah mereka. "Kau kenapa?" Kaito menahan tubuh Gakupo sementara Kagamine bersaudara pergi untuk mengamankan daerah kuil. Kaito terkejut melihat mereka, "Itu... Kagamine?"

"I—iya..." ucap Gakupo parau, lalu dia batuk cukup keras.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kaito pun pergi untuk merebahkan tubuh Gakupo di ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah, Kaito melihat luka bakar di tubuh Gakupo, dan masih terlihat baru. "Apa kau... baru saja bertemu dengan Neishi...?"

"Begitulah." Gakupo mencoba untuk berdiri, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengobati serangannya." dia pun menghela nafasnya dan menggenggam tangan Kaito dengan erat, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu."

* * *

Rin dan Len telah selesai memeriksa kuil Shion dan semuanya sudah aman. Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk bertemu dengan Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Apa menurutmu Shion Kaito benar-benar mencintai Seiran?" tanya Len lalu dia mengernyit, "Apa itu sejalan dengan hukum alam manusian dan youkai? Maksudku, manusia dan youkai tidak bisa hidup berdampingan, apalagi saling mencintai."

"Diamlah, Len. Seiran ini dulu adalah manusia, dan tidak ada salahnya untuk mencintai seseorang." Rin pun menghela nafasnya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Seiran datang ke tempat persembunyian kita dan menyuruh kita untuk mengecoh Neishi jika dia sudah terpojok. Memang kita apanya? Babu?"

Len juga terlihat protes, "Dia memiliki semacam sihir yang kuat karena dengan senyumannya saja, kita bisa tunduk di hadapannya."

"Itu dia masalahnya, mungkin kita harus menutup mata kita saat dia memohon pada kita." Rin terkekeh, begitu pula dengan Len.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang tengah, namun suasana di tempat itu cukup berat bahkan bagi Kagamine bersaudara. Kaito terlihat gusar dan Gakupo mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Rin menoleh ke arah Len dan tersenyum kaku, "Len, kau mau memeriksa kembali seluruh kuil?"

Len mengangguk dengan cepat, "Tentu saja. Ayo kita periksa kembali kuil ini."

Mereka pun meninggalkan Kaito dan Gakupo yang terlihat sedang berselisih.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan untuk menghadapinya begitu saja." Kaito terlihat kecewa, "Aku pikir kita akan selalu bersama setelah malam itu. Kita sudah berjanji, Gakupo!"

"Aku menemukan gulungan riwayat itu tadi pagi dan aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu." Gakupo beralasan.

"Oh tentu saja kau tidak mau membangunkanku tapi kau selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak peduli apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Gakupo, berhentilah bermain sembunyi seperti ini. Aku sudah muak. Dan apa yang kau ceritakan..." Kaito menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak percaya Yuuma memiliki darah keluarga Shion."

Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan penuh harapan. "Tetapi dia bukanlah anggota keluarga Shion murni. Dia anak haram, Kaito. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi utama keluargamu. Aku harap kau tidak menahan takdirmu karena ini."

"Tentu saja tidak." Kaito membuang muka, "Jiwanya tercampur dengan Neishi dan selama ini dia hanya duduk menonton Yuuma melakukan tugasnya. Sementara dia memakan seluruh jiwa—" Kaito berhenti dan mengingat sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu... jika keluarga Shion tidak bisa membunuh satu sama lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan Amagoto?"

Gakupo melirik Kaito dengan mata pasrah, "Lalu kenapa kita terus menerus mengulang masa lalu? Inilah kutukan keluarga Shion jika mereka membunuh satu sama lain." Gakupo kembali menggenggam tangan Kaito, "Terjebak dalam lingkaran waktu yang tidak berujung. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri semua ini adalah dengan membunuh Neishi, bukan mengurungnya, karena kutukan itu masih melekat pada Yuuma yang membunuh Amagoto."

Di dalam keheningan, mereka dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Megurine di hadapan mereka. Kaito dan Gakupo tampak terkejut karena Megurine menginjakkan kakinya di permukaan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gakupo yang berdiri dan menghampiri Megurine.

"Ada youkai yang melihat Neishi. Matanya... telah kembali pulih." Megurine tampak khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin!" Kaito berdiri dan terlihat tidak percaya, "Tidak mungkin dia bisa sembuh. Gakupo saja belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Shion Kaito." Megurine menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Neishi memiliki jutaan jiwa manusia dalam tubuhnya. Pasti kekuatan jiwa itu yang menyembuhkannya."

"Apakah aku, Gakupo yang terluka, dan mungkin bantuan dari Kagamine bersaudara, bisa mengalahkan Neishi?" tanya Kaito yang terlihat tidak yakin dengan pertarungan terakhir mereka.

"Kaito..." Gakupo menoleh, "Mengalahkan Neishi adalah takdirmu, bukan kami. Dan lagi aku dan Neishi tidak bisa membunuh satu sama lain, kecuali jika orang lain yang melakukannya."

Kaito menghela nafasnya dalam perasaan terbebani, "A—aku tahu... tapi, mungkin kalian bisa menolongku..."

"Kami tidak bisa campur tangan dalam pertarunganmu dan Neishi. Kemungkinan youkai pengikut Neishi akan muncul dan mencoba menghentikanmu." jelas Gakupo, "Kami bisa menahan mereka dan mungkin dengan kekuatan Megurine, dia bisa membuka mata mereka. Dan untukmu... kau harus menghadapi Neishi sendirian." Gakupo mengernyit, "Masalahnya adalah... bagaimana kita menyingkirkan Yuuma dari pertarunganmu."

Megurine pun tidak memiliki jawaban untuk ini karena ini adalah kehendak Yuuma. Yuuma harus sepenuhnya rela jika dia mati di tangan Neishi.

"Ini akan sangat sulit." ucap Kaito yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. "Jika kita tidak bisa membunuh Neishi bersama-sama, setidaknya kita bisa menyadarkan Yuuma bersama-sama."

Megurine pun menunjukkan wajahnya yang sepertinya memiliki sebuah ide, "Aku tahu sebuah cara, tetapi ini akan membahayakanku dan Seiran."

Kaito menoleh ke arah Gakupo dengan wajah khawatir, namun Gakupo hanya memberikan senyuman simpul. "Tidak usah khawatir. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Malam pun tiba, malam hari adalah waktu yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Neishi, karena manusia biasa seperti Kaito tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan. Di kuil Shion, semuanya sudah mulai berjaga dan menunggu kedatangan Neishi. Kagamine bersaudara memang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan pikiran, tetapi mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran Megurine dan para rubah. Akhirnya mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga pintu depan dan belakang, kemampuan fisik mereka memang tidak seberapa, tetapi keberanian mereka membuat mereka bertambah kuat.

Kaito menatapi anak panahnya, dia mencoba untuk membulatkan tekadnya. Bukan Neishi yang dia permasalahkan, namun Yuuma. Jika Yuuma masih berada di tubuh Neishi, Kaito akan merasa ragu-ragu untuk menghabisinya. Gakupo tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kaito.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Gakupo.

Kaito menyimpan semua anak panahnya pada tas di punggungnya, dia juga mengambil pedang milik Amagoto. Dia menarik busurnya dan membalik badannya, menunduk tanpa menatap mata Gakupo. "Jika... jika semua ini selesai." kini dia mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita semua?"

Gakupo sempat tidak menjawab. Perlahan tangannya yang dingin membelai pundak Kaito, "Masa depan bagaikan genangan air. Jika kita menyentuhnya, gelombangnya pun akan berubah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan menyentuh air tersebut, dan dari sentuhan itu tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana gelombang itu akan seperti apa."

"Megurine bisa melihatnya." Kaito menyela.

Gakupo tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di pertarunganmu nanti. Mungkin alam semesta akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar, bahkan Megurine tidak bisa melihatnya."

Tiba-tiba Kaito memeluk Gakupo dengan erat. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam pelukan Gakupo yang dingin. Kaito tidak menangis, namun dia merasa ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia akan melihat Gakupo.

* * *

Suasana kuil tiba-tiba memanas, Rin pun akhirnya berlari ke ruangan dimana Kaito berada. "Dia di sini." ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Ingat rencana kita." Kaito pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Gakupo dan Rin.

Rin terlihat kagum, "Dia benar-benar keturunan Shion sejati. Lihatlah betapa bersemangatnya dia."

Gakupo tersenyum.

Megurine berada di titik tengah halaman belakang. Di sana sangat luas dan akar berwarna putih merambat dari kakinya hingga ke seluruh penjuru halaman, akar-akar itu bercahaya dan membuat seluruh halaman yang gelap menjadi terang. Kaito melihat perubahan Megurine dan sempat terkesima, dia belum pernah melihat Megurine seperti ini. Lalu, Megurine pun berhenti dan menatap Kaito di hadapannya.

" _Megurine akan melindungi Shion Kaito."_

Kaito tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Akar-akar tersebut semakin lebat, dan salah satu akarnya melilit di kaki Kaito. Megurine bisa merasakan jiwa Kaito, kini tubuh Megurine bercahaya melebihi Gakupo, _"Megurine bukanlah seorang Shion. Megurine adalah Penguasa Gunung Youkai Utara."_

Neishi datang dan hendak mendarat di halaman belakang keluarga Shion. Dia tidak pernah melihat Megurine mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti ini. Dia tidak melihat Kaito karena entah kenapa akar-akar tersebut menghalangi pandangan Neishi. Gakupo terlihat keluar dari kuil, dia menatapi Neishi dengan pedas.

"Oh lihatlah siapa yang baru datang." Neishi menyeringai ketika melihat sosok Gakupo.

Gakupo pun berubah menjadi Rubah Putih dan melayang ke angkasa menghampiri Neishi. Tidak mau kalah, Neishi pun ikut berubah menjadi Rubah Merah.

" **Aku akan membunuh kalian semua dengan tanganku sendiri."** Neishi tampak percaya diri.

" **Syukurlah kau membunuhku dengan tanganmu bukan dengan bokongmu."** Gakupo menyeringai, lalu memberikan serangan mendadak.

Gakupo meniupkan angin es yang tajam dan mengenai wajah Neishi dengan cukup parah karena angin es itu terus-terusan keluar dan membuat tubuh Neishi terhenti. Saat Gakupo mengambil nafas, Neishi menyerang kembali. Kini kobaran api mengelilingi Gakupo. Dia mencoba untuk memadamkan api tersebut namun, api Neishi yang kini bagaikan api neraka kekal dan hanya bisa dihentikan dengan es khusus. Gakupo tidak akan membuang-buang tenaga terkahirnya hanya untuk mematikan lingkaran api, akhirnya dia hanya terdiam terperangkap dalam bola api.

Neishi tampak bangga dan dia akan menyerang Gakupo untuk terakhir kalinya, namun sebuah sosok besar muncul di belakang Neishi. Tubuh Rubah Merah memang besar, namun sosok di belakangnya jauh lebih besar dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan oleh Neishi. Sosok itu bercahaya putih kebiruan dan membentuk sebuah tubuh dan wajah yang tidak asing di mata Neishi. Sosok putih kebiruan itu terlihat seperti Kaito. Namun Neishi hanya bisa merasakan jiwa Megurine dari sosok itu.

" **Apa-apaan ini?!"** Neishi tampak bingung.

Jauh di bawah, Kaito tertutupi oleh akar-akar putih milik Megurine. Akar tersebut membentuk sebuah kotak dan membiarkan Kaito berada di dalamnya. Kini Kaito seperti berada di sebuah ruangan yang berdinding akar putih bercahaya. Kaito pun mengambil anak panah kayu biasa dan mengangkat busurnya.

Sosok besar putih tersebut mengikuti persis apa yang dilakukan Kaito. Neishi mengernyit terkejut dan dia berusaha untuk kabur dari bidikan tersebut.

Kaito memejamkan matanya dan bergumam, _"Yuuma."_

Sosok besar itu menerbangkan sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari akar putih bercahaya milik Megurine. Dengan cepat, anak panah itu melesat dan hampir mengenai tubuh Neishi. Kaito berkedut dan menyadari jika tembakannya meleset. _"Ayolah, Megurine. Dia ada di depanmu. Fokus."_

Megurine mengambil nafas dan kembali berpose seperti akan menembakan anak panah. Neishi tidak akan berhenti begitu saja, meskipun Megurine berubah menjadi sosok besar dan bercahaya, namun kelemahannya adalah dia tidak terlalu cepat. Neishi dengan mudahnya menembakkan bola api ke wajah sosok besar putih kebiruan itu.

Gakupo melihat sekelilingnya dan api tersebut masih mengelilinginya. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum Megurine kewalahan. Saat dia berpikir, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kecil dari belakang bola api tersebut.

" _Kau saja!"_

" _Kenapa harus aku?!"_

" _Cepatlah!"_

Tiba-tiba, bola api itu bercelah. Gakupo terkejut melihat Rin dan Len menggerakan sebuah besi yang cukup besar, namun mereka tidak menyentuhnya dengan tangan mereka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Berhentilah bertanya! Cepat keluar! Besi ini bisa membunuh kami!" Rin mengomel.

Gakupo pun keluar dari celah tersebut dan terbebas dari bola api Neishi. Rin dan Len tidak menyentuhnya, tetapi mereka mengendalikannya dengan pikiran mereka. Setelah Gakupo benar-benar keluar, besi itu pun terjatuh ke bawah dan tergeletak di tanah samping kuil Shion.

"Kalian mengambil besi murni untuk membuat anak panah keluarga Shion?" Gakupo tampak terkejut namun banga dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Kalian benar-benar hebat."

Neishi merasakan hawa Gakupo di udara bebas. Neishi yang kewalahan menarik bola api yang mengurung Gakupo dan dia melihat Gakupo sedang melayang bersama Kagamine bersaudara, **"Kalian!"**

Neishi terkecoh dan anak panah akar putih Megurine mengenai jantung Neishi. Dia pun kembali ke tubuh manusianya. Suasana saat itu terasa lambat, mereka melihat Neishi yang tidak berkutik namun mulutnya menganga dan matanya terbelalak.

Dengan mata yang hampir mati, Neishi menatap Gakupo dengan air mata yang turun ke pipinya. "...Sei...ran..." dia menelan ludah. Jiwa Yuuma mulai terlihat naik ke mulut dan siap untuk keluar dari tubuh Neishi. "...aku...mencoba..." kini Neishi tampak seperti akan muntah, "...menahan...Neishi...yang..." cahaya putih terlihat di mulut Neishi, jiwa Yuuma mulai hampir keluar. "...sebenarnya." Jiwa Yuuma pun memipih ke angkasa.

Rin dan Len tampak bahagia, mereka bertepuk tangan sementara Gakupo mencerna ucapan Yuuma. Lalu, Gakupo pun sadar. "Tidak... tidak..."

Tubuh Neishi terbakar dengn hebat, api merahnya merambat ke angkasa. Namun, api tersebut berubah menjadi biru, hijau, dan berganti-ganti seiring tubuh Neishi terlihat berubah menjadi Rubah Merah.

"Megurine! Keluarkan Kaito! Biarkan dia menembak Neishi sekarang!" Gakupo tampak gusar dan melayang turun dengan cepat ke bawah untuk menarik Kaito keluar dari ruangan akar putih.

Megurine benar-benar lambat dalam tubuh besarnya. Akar-akar yang menutupi Kaito terbuka dengan sangat pelan. Rin dan Len melihat Neishi berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih mengerikan. Tubuh rubahnya lebih besar, warna matanya berubah-ubah dari merah, biru, dan hijau.

"Seiran! Ada apa ini?!" Rin berteriak dari atas.

Gakupo masih menyingkirkan akar putih dari tubuh Kaito sambil menatap ke sosok Neishi yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan. "Ayolah, ayolah!" Gakupo mencoba untuk tidak melukai akar itu karena itu masih bagian dari tubuh Megurine.

Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo melihat Kaito yang kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Gakupo terlihat begitu panik. Gakupo menyulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lega.

"Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang. Saatnya kau membunuh Neishi."

Kaito meraih tangan Gakupo yang dingin, dia bisa melihat kabut putih di sekitarnya. Kaito pun berhasil menggenggam tangan Gakupo dan seketika Gakupo menariknya. Mereka kini mencoba menghindari akar putih Megurine. Kaito terkejut melihat perubahan Neishi, Kagamine bersaudara pun ikut turun dan takut melihat apa yang terjadi pada Neishi.

"Mu—mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membunuhnya." Rin terlihat gemetaran.

"Baiklah." Kaito menarik anak panahnya dan mempersiapkan busurnya.

Gakupo pun menggendong Kaito ke atas langit agar dia bisa menembak anak panahnya dengan cepat dan lebih akurat. Kaito memejamkan sebelah matanya dan mengarahkan anak panah itu ke dada Neishi. Tubuh Neishi sendiri tidak stabil, dia berubah-ubah menjadi manusia dan Rubah Merah.

"Gakupo..." ucap Kaito pelan. "Aku akan membidiknya."

"Lakukan." jawab Gakupo tegas.

Anak panah pun mulai melayang ke arah dada Neishi. Kagamine bersaudara tampak senang melihatnya. Megurine pun terlihat lega karena ini akan segera berakhir. Saat anak panah itu hendak menancap di dada Neishi, tiba-tiba sebuah lahar panas keluar dari mulut Rubah Merah. Gakupo pun melemparkan Kaito ke akar-akar putih Megurine dan mencoba untuk melindunginya.

"Gakupo!" teriak Kaito ketika dia mulai tersangkut di akar Megurine.

Lahar itu mengenai lengan kiri Gakupo dan saking panasnya, lengan Gakupo pun terputus. Sementara itu, Neishi meraung dan tiba-tiba langit malam berubah menjadi merah darah. Gakupo pun terjatuh ke tanah dengan darahnya yang mengalir dari lengan kirinya.

Neishi mengeluarkan cakarnya yang terlihat tajam dan menjijikan, dia mencakar tubuh besar Megurine hingga Megurine sendiri terluka kembali di tubuh aslinya. Akar-akar putih Megurine pun menghilang dan menjatuhkan Kaito. Kagamine bersaudara mencoba untuk menolong mereka, dan mengeluarkan mereka dari jangkauan Neishi.

"Cepat, Len! Ke ruang bawah tanah!" Rin menarik tubuh Megurine.

Len menarik tubuh Kaito yang setengah sadar. "Bagaimana dengan Seiran?!" Len melihat tubuh Gakupo yang tergeletak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Kaito! Itu yang terpenting!"

Sementara mereka mencoba untuk lari, Neishi mengeluarkan lahar dan api pada saat yang bersamaan ke arah Kagamine bersaudara. Rin dan Len memang menarik tubuh Kaito dan Megurine, tetapi menggerakan pepohonan untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Kaito membuka matanya perlahan, semuanya tampak remang-remang dan tidak jelas. Dia bergumam nama Gakupo namun dia tidak melihatnya dimana-mana. "Mana... Gakupo...?"

Len pun sampai terlebih dahulu di depan pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah, dia menendang pintu tersebut. "Tenanglah, Shion Kaito. Kau akan selamat."

"...Gakupo..." Kaito pun sepenuhnya membuka mata, "Mana Gakupo?!"

Rin pun datang sambil menarik tubuh Megurine. "Cepat masuk! Shion Kaito, lebih baik kau memasang segel Penahan Youkai di dalam. Biarkan kita terjebak di sana untuk sementara."

"Gakupo!" Kaito masih berteriak dan mencoba lepas dari pegangan Len, namun Len tidaklah lemah, dia menarik Kaito seperti menarik sebuah keranjang kosong.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan dia! Lepaskan aku!" Kaito tidak memiliki kuasa akan tubuhnya, dia melihat Rin menutup pintu ruang bawah tanah.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di ruang bawah tanah dan meninggalkan Gakupo tergeletak sendirian di luar bersama Neishi.

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
